The Definition Of Family
by LE McMurray
Summary: Trying to find her brother puts Jeannie McKay into danger. Crossover with The Pretender and SG1. Sequel to Pretending
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

For The Pretender this is set after Island Of The Haunted but since I wrote this before seeing it there is a few things I ignored because I couldn't think of a way to change it.

For Atlantis it's set in Season Two and I've fixed anything from the first story that isn't canon.

Enjoy

* * *

The car park was dimly lit as she guided her car to the third level. The email she'd received had been confusing but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and that was the reason she was here.

Parking under a light she pulled out her phone fixing it so that she could dial the police instantly as well as use the attack alarm she'd been given at work a few months before when there'd been several attacks near the office. With a deep breath she got out of the car.

"Jeannie McKay?" a soft voice came from behind her.

Jeannie spun finding a woman standing there looking small and pale but hopeful.

"Who are you?" Jeannie got straight to the point, "And why the hell are we meeting here?"

The woman took a deep breath glancing around, "My name is Emily. I'm here to warn you."

"About what?" Jeannie asked sharply.

The woman glanced furtively around again, "You're searching for your brother. I'm telling you to let it go for now."

"What?" Jeannie demanded angrily, "You sent me some secretive email dragging me out here in the middle of the night before demanding I stop looking for my brother? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Emily sighed, "I've been in your position Jeannie. I'm not saying to let it go forever, I just…if you're not careful the people who took him will come after you."

Jeannie stared at her, "How do you know this?"

"Because they took my brothers too," Emily sighed, "My whole family has been almost completely destroyed by them. I know he's safe but you're getting too close and they're going to come after you."

Jeannie stared at the young woman incredulously her anger melting as she saw the actual fear and concern in Emily's eyes, "He _is_ safe?"

"Yes," Emily smiled, "My brother told me to let you know Rodney is safe, he's happy and he has good friends. If they get you they have a way to get to him."

Jeannie sighed before nodding, "Alright," she rubbed her eyes, "I'll stop but you have to promise me that if there is a way you'll get him to contact me."

Emily nodded, as she turned to leave a car screeched into the car park.

"Run," Emily cried grabbing Jeannie's arm.

x

The two women ran as fast as they could, Jeannie turned and could see three men in black suits chasing them. Her heart was thumping as Emily pulled her down the stairs.

"We have to split up," Emily told her, "Be careful and don't come back for your car."

Jeannie nodded, "Be careful," she squeezed the other woman's hand before running in the opposite direction.

Jeannie knew if she could make it to the main road she could flag down a taxi. She could hear voices coming close and taking a deep breath started to run again.

A hand grabbed her arm and she was yanked back. Jeannie struggled against her captor but stopped as she heard the ominous click before a gun was pressed to her temple.

"Miss McKay," the man holding her smiled charmingly when he turned her to him, "It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Let go of me," she snarled wincing as he pressed the gun harder.

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I am Mr Lyle and you do not need to worry, you will be reunited with your brother very soon."

* * *

"Daniel," Sam snapped as she watched her friend sorting through papers, "We are due at O'Malley's in twenty minutes."

"And?" Daniel asked absently.

"It takes forty to get there," she replied dryly.

Daniel gave her a quick smile, "Two minutes."

"Is that two minutes my time or yours?" Sam asked with a grin.

Before Daniel could answer his phone rang.

"Don't," Sam groaned as he grabbed it.

"Yeah," Daniel answered the phone grinning at Sam, his face fell to become much more serious after a second, "Okay, I'll do that. No, I'll be there soon."

"Daniel?" Sam asked worried.

He turned to her and gave a sad smile, "I'm going to have to cancel."

Sam frowned at him, "You know Cameron's going to annoy me all night since I promised you'd come."

"Sorry Sam," Daniel told her, "But this is something I have to do."

Sam nodded squeezing his shoulder, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel caught her hand his blue eyes serious, "Couple of weeks but I'll be back after that."

"Daniel?" Sam asked worriedly.

He gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry; I've just got to go visit someone."

Sam gave him a kiss on his cheek before going to join the others at the restaurant leaving Daniel sitting at his desk.

Daniel waited until he knew she was gone before maximising his email account, opening the email sitting waiting for him. Adding a few things he sent it on.

Daniel groaned knowing he now had to get to the control room where the General was talking with Atlantis; this was going to be the hard part.

x

Landry listened as Elizabeth Weir continued her report, frowning in confusion as Dr Jackson wandered into the control room hands stuffed in his pockets. Landry liked the young doctor but didn't always agree with him. However, the recommendations from both Hammond and O'Neill were so high that he would be a fool not to listen to Jackson's opinions.

He watched as Jackson grabbed a seat at the computer talking softly to Walter who grinned and headed to get some coffee for himself. Landry then watched Jackson drum his fingers against the keyboard for a few minutes before he got annoyed.

"Are you wanting to speak with Weir?" he asked making the other man look at him a little shocked at being addressed.

"What?" Jackson pulled his hands away from the desk, "No, I'm here to see you."

Landry nodded, "Dr Weir I'm afraid I have some things to finish. It was good to hear from you and Colonel Caldwell will be bringing what you asked for on his next trip to Atlantis."

"Thank you General," Weir replied, "Talk to you next month."

"Of course Dr," Landry said nodding to Walter who had by now returned, "Terminate the connection."

"Yes sir," Walter nodded.

Landry turned to Jackson who had moved to lean against the stairs, he was sure the other man deliberately acted as non-military as possible around him just to be annoying, which according to Jack was very likely.

"Dr Jackson," Landry motioned him to walk, "What can I do for you?"

"I need two weeks off," Jackson told him straight to the point, "I have some personal business to attend to."

Landry frowned, according to Jackson's file he very rarely asked for time off, in fact there were several instances of forced vacation time so the request was surprising.

"It's two weeks that I'm owed," Jackson said sounding annoyed, "It's not like we have much going on at the moment."

Landry stopped, "You automatically assume I'm refusing your leave request."

"Vacation," Jackson rolled his eyes, "I'm not military."

Landry laughed, "I'll see you in two weeks Dr."

Jackson nodded to him before disappearing.

* * *

John was standing at the entrance to Rodney's lab watching the other man as he sat on the floor with his eyes closed, his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees while he breathed deeply.

"What are you doing standing there John?" Rodney asked without opening his eyes.

"Wondering what you're doing sitting there," John replied stepping inside properly as his friend jumped up and took a seat on the stool, "What if it wasn't me?"

"I'd have known," Rodney laughed, "I've been practicing."

"Practicing what?" John asked leaning against the nearest wall.

"Sensing people," Rodney's eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "I didn't do it for a long time but now I can and I've been making sure I can do it."

John smiled slightly, "Just be careful Rodney."

His friend shrugged with another smile, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were running exercises today."

"Ronon joined in," John grinned, "After that…let's just say Carson had a few patients he wasn't expecting."

Rodney laughed turning as his computer beeped announcing the arrival of an email, he tapped a key to open it freezing as he read the text.

"Rodney?" John felt a shiver slide along his spine at his friend's reaction.

"I have to go to Earth," Rodney breathed before he started to run towards the control room.

x

"Rodney you can't do this," John snapped following his friend around his room as he packed quickly, "This is a trap."

"And you don't think I know this?" Rodney said softly not bothering to look at John, "This is my sister John."

"You don't know that," John growled annoyed at his friend.

Rodney stopped and turned to John, "Look, the message came from Jarod. There's an underlying signal in the email that can't be faked. I have to help her."

"I thought you hated your family?" John tried his last ditch effort to stop his friend doing what he thought was a huge mistake.

"I hate my parents," Rodney replied his voice soft, "But Jeannie's ten months younger than I am; she wasn't a part of what they did," he looked into his friend's eyes, "I miss her."

John winced at the anguish in his friend's voice, "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Worried about me Colonel?" Rodney asked amused.

"Don't want to lose our resident genius," John replied with a smirk, "Kavanagh might try to take your place on the team."

"He wouldn't last the day," Rodney threw over his shoulder as he zipped up his bag.

John grabbed his arm as Rodney walked past, "Look after yourself."

"I'll be fine," Rodney told him clapping his friend's shoulder, "Just keep Zelenka in line while I'm gone."

x

Rodney took a deep breath and stepped through the open wormhole heading down the ramp instantly when his feet hit the metal.

"General," he greeted Landry sharply slipping into Dr McKay easily; "I'm assuming I need to go to the infirmary then I have to leave quickly."

"Dr Weir asked that we arrange transport," Landry replied just as brusquely, "It's waiting for you."

"Thank you," Rodney turned and headed to the infirmary.

He sat through the routine medical worrying about the email, about his sister and about what they were going to do. He forced himself to remain calm until he was able to leave the mountain. He drove until he was at a hotel where he took a room and connected his computer up.

Rodney paced as he waited jumping as the computer beeped at him finally.

"What are you doing here?" Jarod demanded when Rodney answered.

Fixing the web cam Rodney frowned, "Your message."

Jarod shook his head, "I didn't send you any message. Rodney, you've put yourself in danger."

Rodney grimaced, "What about Jeannie? The message said she'd been captured by the Centre."

"She has," Jarod replied, "Along with my sister Emily. I've been working on a way to get them out."

"Then I'm coming," Rodney told him, "Where will I meet you?"

* * *

Tim had worked in the Centre for several years and knew the sound that he was hearing was the warning signal for danger.

The sharp clicking of high heels on the floor was the herald that Miss Parker was on her way and by the ferociousness of the footsteps he knew he should find a place to hide because if she was in a bad mood then he wanted to be nowhere near her.

x

"What the hell is going on?" Parker snapped as she marched into her father's office.

"Angel," Mr Parker smiled at her, the woman before him the absolute image of his wife, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she snapped, "I have just heard that my…brother," she grimaced in distaste, "Is holding the sisters of both Jarod and Rodney."

Mr Parker smiled proudly, "Grabbed them last night."

"And why wasn't I informed of this," she demanded crossing her arms, "Daddy, I have been chasing Jarod for you for…"

"I know Angel," Parker placated, "I was waiting for you to come in this morning."

"Well I'm in," she replied.

Mr Parker laughed softly, "They're being held in one of our safe houses. Lyle made sure it was leaked so that Jarod will come after them."

"And Rodney?" Parker asked.

"We have people working within the SGC," Mr Parker reminded her, "However it's not the easiest thing to do sending a message through to Atlantis without anyone noticing it."

"When do we expect Jarod to come after them?" Miss Parker asked her mind noting the last sentence.

Mr Parker shrugged, "You know Jarod Angel, when you least expect him."

x

Parker swore under her breath as she marched to her own office. This was not going to be easy, working with Lyle while making sure Jarod got both women out of there and making it look like she was trying to capture him.

"Parker," the soft accented voice of Sydney made her look up to the door where he stood, "You seem annoyed."

"That weasel who is my brother has Jarod's sister," Parker told him, "As well as Rodney's. I'm going to help keep him in line."

"Your affection for them both divides your loyalties," Sydney told her.

Parker gave him a hard stare, "I'm not the one who blew up Raines to stop him shooting my prize project."

"Touché," Sydney moved over to her, "Lyle is very dangerous especially where Jarod is concerned."

"I'm touched by your concern Syd," she rolled her eyes, "Keep Broots working on Jarod's last lair."

With that she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

x

Jeannie was curled against the wall as Emily paced the small room obviously waiting for something to happen.

"I thought he was dead," Jeannie spoke up making Emily turn to her.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Rodney," Jeannie clarified, "My parents told me he'd died and we went through a whole memorial service for him. I cried for days that my big brother was gone," she stopped sighing, "Damn them, they made me think he was dead."

"How did you find out he wasn't?" Emily asked her voice soft filled with empathy.

Jeannie looked up at her sadly, "My parent's after years and years of arguing finally divorced. I was cleaning out some things for my mother as she refuses to go near our old house even if my Dad is on a different continent. I fell over the letters between them and the people who took Rodney."

Jeannie fell into silence for a few minutes, "They sold him," Jeannie let out a soft snort, "Can you believe it that? My parents sold their only son!"

Emily sat beside her, "The Centre stole Jarod and Kyle. I never knew them. I only met Jarod a few months ago but I never got to meet Kyle before he was killed."

"I'm sorry," Jeannie sighed, "I…em…I started looking and suddenly you contact me to tell me not to look for him. This is so strange."

"I'm sorry about this," Emily whispered, "Jarod told me to get you off the trail for a while."

"He knows where Rodney is?" Jeannie asked carefully.

Emily pressed her tongue against her top lip, "I don't know. He just emailed me to talk to you."

Jeannie stared at the other woman, "I don't get this, I don't understand why this is happening."

Emily sighed and gently squeezed the other woman's shoulder, "Because our brothers are geniuses with abilities that these people want to use to make a lot of money. And we're the pawns they're using to get to them."

Jeannie rubbed her face trying to find something to say. All she could think of was, "Swell."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I know a fast update, I doubt they'll keep happening this fast but I am nearly finished part three.

Enjoy

* * *

Rodney stopped the car and jumped out smiling as Jarod moved to greet him.

"You shouldn't have come," Jarod said instantly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too."

Jarod relented and hugged his friend, "It is good to see you but you shouldn't have left Atlantis."

"Tell me what's happening," Rodney demanded as he grabbed his bags.

Jarod filled him in quickly on recent events before his rescue plan. Rodney nodded quickly, "It's good though how did you plan to get away?"

"By van," Jarod replied.

Rodney laughed, "Easier if you have someone else driving. Get them out and I'll be waiting to get us out of there instantly."

Jarod nodded and smiled, "Let's go get them."

* * *

Emily turned to where Jeannie was sitting hunched against the wall wishing she had something to say to comfort the other woman.

"Have you known about this all your life?" Jeannie asked suddenly.

Emily sighed, "Pretty much. You have to understand that because of what my family knew and who my brothers are they don't want us wandering around. Because they made a deal with your parents they didn't keep the same sort of tabs on them."

"Guess you haven't exactly had a chance to do the things you wanted with your life?" Jeannie noted.

"No," Emily slid to sit against the opposite wall, "A few years ago I met a guy who was the sweetest, kindest, smartest…he had this smile…" she trailed off with a sigh as she thought about him, "Anyway, I was really starting to fall for him but the Centre found out where I was and I had to leave."

"Did you get to say goodbye to him?" Jeannie asked interested, wanting to focus on anything but where they were.

"I had to send him a Dear John email," Emily grimaced before shaking her head, "He's better off without me and what my life brings anyway."

Jeannie winced as she saw the sadness fill Emily's eyes, "So what about this brother of yours? What's he like?"

"Yes," an amused voice asked from the shadows, "What is he like?"

"Jarod," Emily whispered in relief hugging her brother as he stepped fully into the room.

Jarod grinned at her before turning to Jeannie; he was at least a foot taller than both her and Emily with long slightly mussed dark hair, broad shoulders and a mischievous look filling his dark eyes.

"You would be Jeannie," he smiled at her, "I can see the resemblance but we can talk about that later. We have to get you two out of here now."

"How?" Jeannie demanded, "How did you even get in here?"

Jarod smiled, "I came in the back way that isn't an option now though."

Jeannie's eyes widened as she heard yells, "Which way?"

"Come on," Jarod motioned them forward stopping them he titled his head slightly before kicking the door as it opened.

As he reopened it they saw two men laying unconscious guns lying just beside their hands. Jarod motioned them forward taking the lead; he jumped over the banister knocking out the next two men coming for them.

"Almost there," Jarod told them as they joined him at the bottom of the stairs, "There's a van coming for us. Jump in the moment it gets here."

"Jarod," Emily whispered worriedly.

"I'm right behind you;" he assured her, "Go now."

Emily grabbed Jeannie's arm and they started to run out the door into the dark street. A van came skidding round the corner and stopped, the door slid open and a man looked at them over the driver's seat.

"Get in," he called.

Jeannie had no time to think about it as Emily pushed her in and pulled the door shut.

"Hold on," the man told them, "When Jarod gets in I'll have to go fast."

x

Jarod saw the women run and turned finding he was facing the barrel of a gun held by Miss Parker.

"Stay right there," she told him, "Nice of you to spring our little trap."

Jarod grinned at her as he raised his hands, "You're looking good Parker. I like the way you've cut your hair."

Parker kept her eyes trained on him noticing the small remote control in his hand, "Get back," she called to the men who were coming to help her just as the smoke bomb went off.

Jarod grabbed Parker tossing her gun to one side he spun her pulling her so her back was against his chest.

"Miss you," he murmured giving her cheek a quick kiss, "And sorry," he flung her forward into the men coming after him as he ran to the van.

"Go," Jarod yelled jumping in the van, he looked back seeing Parker glaring at him a slight smile tugging at her lips with Mr Lyle standing behind her anger in his eyes.

x

"Wonderful trap," Parker turned to her twin brother, "Absolutely first class."

"You had him," Lyle reminded her.

"Yes, the smoke bomb and getting pushed into you were just a ruse to catch him," she rolled her eyes at him, "Now what? I assume you had a plan for this eventuality?"

He glared at her, "If the sweepers had done their job…"

Parker crossed her arms and turned to walk back into the house, "I should have known Lyle, you have never taken Jarod or his abilities seriously that's why he wins every time."

"What's your excuse?" he shot at her.

"I take him too seriously," she replied entering the house.

* * *

Jeannie jumped out of the van the moment she could. They had driven for several hours all of them in silence until finally arriving at this warehouse where they'd stopped and Jarod had let them out.

Jeannie turned to see Emily hugging her brother again before looking past at the man who had been driving. He was leaning against the van's side staring at her and she felt a shiver slide down her spine, he looked so familiar.

Jarod saw them looking at each other, "Jeannie meet Rodney."

Jeannie's eyes widened in astonishment, "Rodney?"

He shrugged walking over to her, "Bit of a disappointment I bet."

Jeannie gave a choked sob and grabbed him in a tight hug, "Oh God you're safe."

Rodney looked a little stunned but after a second he hugged her back holding onto her tightly a tear trailing along his cheek.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me," Rodney told her, "You've put yourself in danger."

"I thought you were dead," Jeannie wiped her eyes, "I wanted my brother back."

He dropped his head but couldn't say anything else as another man arrived.

"You took your time," the older man said with a grin.

"Dad," Emily smiled moving to him and hugging him tightly.

Jarod nodded at his father as the man grasped his shoulder.

"So, you must be Rodney and Jeannie," he smiled at them, "I'm their father, everyone calls me Major Charles."

"Hi," Jeannie managed to say.

Rodney moved and shook the man's hand, "Jarod said you'd be able to help."

Major Charles nodded.

"Before we do anything," Jarod said turning to Rodney, "We have to work out who sent you the message."

"I can answer that," Major Charles replied, "I passed the message onto a friend who sent it to Rodney."

"Who do you know from the SGC who could do that?" Rodney demanded worried.

"Me," a new voice interrupted making them turn.

"Daniel?" Jarod and Rodney said in unison as they stared at the man who was leaning against the wall hands stuffed in his pockets.

Daniel waved his hand slightly, "Hi."

x

"Major Charles and Jack have been friends for a long time," Daniel explained as they all sat eating, "I first met him several years ago while I was staying with Jack just after my wife was…was killed," he managed to say, "I think Jack believed I wasn't really taking anything in so he didn't bother when Major Charles came for help."

Rodney frowned, "You ended up knowing about Pretenders?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah. When you and your Dad found each other again he sent us both a picture so that if you appeared where we were then we could help."

"That's why you let me go to Atlantis," Jarod mused, "Because you also knew about Rodney."

Daniel shrugged with a smile, "Exactly. Your Dad sent me the email you sent him about your sisters so I made sure it was passed to Rodney under Landry's nose, which trust me wasn't easy."

"Why?" Jarod demanded, "Bringing Rodney back here was the worst idea you could have."

"I didn't think he'd come back," Daniel shrugged, "But he needed to know."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "And I know and I'm here. My question is what now?"

"He's right," Emily spoke up, "The Centre know Jeannie's learned about them, she's not safe anymore."

Daniel clicked his tongue getting everyone's attention, "Sorry I was just thinking. What about Atlantis?"

"What?" everyone asked.

"When Rodney returns to Atlantis, you three go too," Daniel explained, "Jack and I were talking a few weeks ago about how Weir needs some admin staff to help her keep things together now the city's occupancy is a lot higher than originally planned."

"That's actually a good idea," Major Charles mused, "It'll get you girls off their radar long enough so that when you come back you can disappear."

Jarod nodded turning to Daniel, "Can you arrange this?"

"No," Daniel smiled, "But I know a man who can."

x

"Daniel, there are times I wonder where you get these ideas from," Jack O'Neill laughed leaning back in his chair.

"You have to admit it's a good one," Daniel replied his arms crossed defensively.

"It's ingenious," Jack cried gleefully, "Daniel, it's absolutely perfect."

"But can you do it?" Daniel leaned back in his chair.

"With the ID's Jarod and Rodney fixed, easily," Jack grinned before looking thoughtful, "What's he really like?"

"Who?"

"Rodney," Jack clarified, "I've met the 'persona' so what's he really like?"

Daniel shrugged, "He's a good guy. Not as irritating as he puts on."

"And how's his sister dealing with this?"

"She hasn't said much," Daniel told his friend, "I don't know how she'll cope with this Jack but there's no other choice. If the Centre gets a hold of her then they've got Rodney in the palm of their hand."

"Tell Major Charles I'll keep his kids safe," Jack said, "All you have to do is get those four ready to leave tonight."

Daniel nodded, "They will be," Daniel started to leave before stopping and turning back to his friend, "We have to do something about them sooner or later Jack. You know that."

Jack sighed, "I know Danny but until we're sure we can get rid of them completely even letting them know we're going to try could put an end to any effort."

"I know," Daniel whispered, "But they are going to pay one day for what they did to my parents.

* * *

The Daedalus moved through the stars heading back to Atlantis. In the small room she'd been assigned Jeannie sat going over the cover story she'd been given by her brother.

Her head hurt, over the past few days she'd been called to a clandestine meeting, kidnapped, rescued and was now being sent to another galaxy so the kidnappers couldn't find her again. The last bit especially was contributing hugely to her headache.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she entered the room with some coffee for them.

"Now there's a loaded question," Jeannie replied sharper than she'd intended to, "How are you…how can you…"

"A lot of practice," Emily shrugged with a wry grimace.

Jeannie couldn't think of a reply so instead took a long drink of her coffee.

"Rodney's trying his hardest," Emily broached seeing Jeannie's eyes harden.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeannie snapped, "I have to learn this."

Emily shrugged sitting down on her bunk pulling out a red notebook to learn the back-story she had been given.

x

"She hates me," Rodney sighed when Jarod arrived.

"Jeannie doesn't hate you," Jarod replied as his friend dropped his head onto the table, "This is just a hard thing to take in. Everything that's happened over the past few days is a lot to process."

Rodney glanced up, "Emily is taking it well."

"Emily's used to things like this," Jarod reminded him, "It's only for a few months Rodney, then we'll send them back through the Stargate once Daniel sends us notice it's safe."

"Few months," Rodney sighed, "This is going to be hell."

"Have you warned her?" Jarod asked amused, "About 'Dr McKay'?"

Rodney frowned at him, "She saw me yelling at some of the others. She scowled and left."

Jarod started to laugh.

"It's not funny Jarod," Rodney snapped, "If there is any hint I'm not who I said I am…Elizabeth will lose any faith she had in me. I'm needed there Jarod and if she doesn't trust me…"

"I know," Jarod leaned back in his chair, "It'll be nice to see Atlantis again."

"I hope nothing's happened while I've been away," Rodney sighed groaning again, "How long till we get there?"

"Ten days," Jarod reminded him.

"I should probably get to work then," Rodney pulled himself up, "Talk to you later."

x

The next ten days were quiet as the Daedalus headed to its destination. Rodney as usual played Dr McKay noting that Jeannie avoided him. He hadn't wanted this, he hadn't wanted her involved in this but now she was and Rodney knew he could only deal with it.

Emily on the other hand was fascinated by everything; Rodney often saw her and Jarod in deep discussion or even just teasing each other. Brother and sister even after so many years apart. It was hard not to be jealous.

"Dr McKay to the bridge," the call went out for him and Rodney spun heading to the bridge.

"You called," he said brusquely to Caldwell when he entered the control centre of the ship.

"Dr Weir wishes to talk to you," Caldwell told him the slight condescension he always had when talking to anyone non-military in his voice.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney ignored the Colonel.

"Good to hear your voice Rodney," Elizabeth told him, "Now do you want to explain what's going on?"

"This had absolutely nothing to do with me," Rodney defended himself, "General O'Neill told me to tell you you'll get used to it at some point."

"Remind me to do something equally nasty to him," Elizabeth murmured, "I'll talk to you when you get here."

"From what I've been told it'll be a few hours," Rodney told her.

"I'll see you soon," Elizabeth laughed before cutting communication.

Rodney sighed softly before heading off the bridge; it was time to make sure they were ready.

x

"I know how hard this is Jeannie," Rodney said softly as they walked through the corridors, "But you have to make sure that you don't let anyone know what's happening."

"I know," she replied sharply.

"Jeannie…"

"Rodney," she hissed annoyed at him, "You may be the genius but I'm not stupid."

"I didn't…"

"Rodney," she cut him off, "I know what I have to do. I know it okay?"

He nodded as they joined Jarod and Emily; he'd managed to talk Caldwell into beaming them straight to Elizabeth's office. 'Talk' meaning bug the hell out of him until he'd gave up.

"Rodney," Elizabeth grinned as he appeared in front of her, "Good to have you back."

Rodney nodded at her, "Nice to know the place is still here. I take it Zelenka managed to stop anyone doing any permanent damage?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You can trust your team," she turned to Jarod, "Good to see you also Dr Starr."

"It's nice to be back," Jarod smiled.

Elizabeth smiled before turning to Jeannie and Emily, "I hope you two don't take any offence to the fact I don't need you."

"I think you'll find we're not that bad," Emily smiled, "I'm Emily Starr."

Elizabeth looked surprise, "As in his sister?"

"Yes," Emily laughed.

"And this is Jeannie," Rodney introduced, "My sister."

Elizabeth stared at her for a second before turning to Rodney then Jarod and Emily, "Is this a joke?"

"Of the enormous variety," Jeannie spoke up, she could see Rodney staring at her panicked, "General O'Neill found it incredibly amusing when we ran into each other just before leaving Earth."

"The man has a sick sense of humour," Elizabeth agreed, "Well welcome to Atlantis. Rodney, John has already set aside rooms for our new arrivals. I'll see you tomorrow for senior staff."

Rodney nodded and motioned everyone out before turning back as a thought struck him.

"Where's John?" Rodney asked wanting to fill his friend in quickly.

"On the mainland," Elizabeth told him, "One of the women is pregnant so he took Carson over. I think he's missed you. They'll be back later tonight."

"Yeah, well it's boring without someone to fight with," Rodney murmured.

With that he headed to catch up with the other three.

He could relax now, they were on Atlantis meaning both Emily and Jeannie were safe. Unfortunately Rodney knew something was still coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy

* * *

John sat drumming his fingers on the console waiting for Carson to get through with the check-up they were on the mainland for. He knew Rodney was due back soon and he was anxious to find out what had happened with his sister. John had been relieved when he'd heard Rodney was on the Daedalus, mostly so Zelenka would shut up.

"You are anxious."

John looked up to where Ronon was standing; he hadn't heard him approach, "What makes you think that?"

"You have been acting restless since Dr McKay left," Ronon noted, "You worry about him more than anyone else."

"Have you actually met McKay?" John laughed.

Ronon frowned.

"It's an expression," John told him quickly, "I just mean that Rodney gets in trouble almost every time he opens his mouth and we kinda need him on Atlantis."

Ronon looked unconvinced but nodded, "Dr Beckett shall be here soon, Teyla has decided to stay for the night."

John shrugged, he had a feeling she'd stick around her people for a few extra hours now if Carson would only move his ass John could get back and check his friend was still in one piece.

x

"It amazes me that you are called genius yet you do such stupid things."

"Hello to you too Radek," Rodney smiled as the Czech scientist glared at him.

Zelenka let off a stream of expletives in his native language before throwing his hands in the air, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rodney shrugged, "But there is some stuff you need to know but it'll be easier if I tell you and John together."

Zelenka rolled his eyes, "He has been unbearable since you left worrying about you."

Rodney dropped his head reminding Zelenka how different the real Rodney was from the façade he portrayed to the rest of the world.

"_Hey Doc_," John's voice interrupted them over the radio, "_Is he back yet_?"

Zelenka motioned Rodney to answer who smiled.

"John, I'm back and I'm fine," Rodney told him, "Are you in Atlantis yet?"

"_Just landed_."

"Good," Rodney breathed, "Meet me in my lab, there's something we need to tell you."

"_How bad is this_?" John asked sounding worried, "_On a scale of one to ten_?"

"About a five," Rodney laughed, "Just get to my lab and I'll explain."

* * *

Parker stood in her father's office her expression blank as she waited for him. Her brother was standing in the opposite corner annoyance clearly written on his face, it had been three weeks since Jarod had rescued both women and there had been no sightings of him since. Normally Jarod would have got in touch with one of them at least once but there had been nothing.

Parker was worried.

"Since there's been nothing from Jarod in several weeks," Mr Parker said the instant he entered the room, "It's been decided that you are both going to bring Rodney home this time."

"What?" Lyle looked even more annoyed at this.

"You're sending us to Atlantis?" Parker asked a little confused, "How are you going to do that Daddy? I thought you wouldn't be able to get anyone else back into the SGC."

Mr Parker nodded, "That was true. However we have as you know some contacts that can get you both assigned to the ship that travels between here and Atlantis. This time you bring Rodney back and we use him to get Jarod. Understand?"

Parker pursed her lips, "Daddy, I am known to the people there but I don't know if…brother dear can blend in."

"I can blend," Lyle told her, "As long as you don't tell Rodney who I am."

Parker crossed her arms giving him a frosty glare, "I don't like what you're accusing me of. If Rodney finds out who you are it's due to his gifts. You think Jarod is incredible because of his Pretender abilities you obviously haven't seen Rodney at his best. He will know you're a danger to him."

"And you're not?" Lyle laughed.

"Rodney's gifts are clouded by his emotions," Parker continued, "He has always seen me as his friend since we were children. He won't suspect I would bring him back here."

Mr Parker shook his head, "I'm sorry Angel but after the last time the Triumberate feel it would be better if you both go."

Parker winced inwardly this would be hell.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"The Daedalus shall return in a month," their father told her, "That gives you time to continue to track Jarod until then."

x

"Are you kidding me?" John demanded as he stared at Jarod, Emily and Jeannie, "You can't seriously believe you can keep this a secret."

"We didn't have a choice," Rodney replied sitting his arms crossed, "This was the only way we knew that could keep them safe."

"This isn't exactly the ideal solution," Jarod interrupted, "But it is the only one we had at the time."

"Considering the Earth ZPM was destroyed the only way here is via the Daedalus," Rodney reminded him, "It means we will have warning before anyone new comes through."

"Major," Jarod started.

"Colonel," Rodney corrected, "They promoted him for some reason."

A soft giggle came from Emily as John frowned at her; Zelenka hid a grin as Jeannie gave a very slight smile.

"Colonel," Jarod corrected, "We had no choice. Emily knows how to fit in and Jeannie has spent the entire journey here making sure she doesn't give us away. It's only for a few months and then we should be able to take them home."

John groaned dropping his head into his hands before something occurred to him, "You're telling me General O'Neill knows who you really are?"

Rodney nodded.

"I think that worries more than anything," John muttered before sighing, "Alright, just you two try and keep out of trouble, don't get too friendly with anyone because we don't need that kind of exposure. If Elizabeth finds out, if Caldwell finds out…God this is not a five Rodney."

Rodney shrugged, "I didn't want to worry you."

x

Rodney sat catching up on everything that had happened over the few weeks he'd been gone. Jarod and John had taken Jeannie and Emily to their rooms while Zelenka had disappeared back to his own work.

He was scared, Rodney admitted to himself, but bringing Jeannie here had been the only solution they had at the time.

"It is not that bad," Zelenka said from the doorway.

Rodney sighed, "I can't shake the feeling something's coming Radek. It's been with me since we boarded the Daedalus."

"Have you told Jarod?" Zelenka took a seat.

Rodney shook his head, "He's worried enough about Emily I can't heap this on him as well. And John takes these things worryingly too serious."

"Your empathic abilities are incredible," Zelenka reminded him, "John has never known anything like them before so he takes everything about it deadly serious."

Rodney sighed, "You can't say anything Radek, not until I'm sure."

Zelenka frowned but nodded, "I promise but you must tell us the moment you are sure."

"Sure," Rodney grinned.

Zelenka rolled his eyes, "You are impossible, no matter who you are being."

* * *

Jeannie sat sorting through the screeds of paper Elizabeth had sitting around her office, she and Emily had each taken over one section to sort. Jeannie was comfortable doing this work; she'd worked as a secretary in a legal office during college for extra money so this morning when they'd started their 'new job' Jeannie didn't actually mind.

"I do have a system," Elizabeth said making Jeannie looked up, "Honestly I do."

"It's not that bad," Jeannie laughed softly, "I've worked in places with worse systems."

Elizabeth couldn't stop her smile, "As long as you can understand it then there's no problem but Dr Beckett wants to see both you and Emily as soon as possible."

"Dr Beckett?" Jeannie asked confused and a little worried.

"Our Chief Medical Officer," Elizabeth clarified, "He likes to touch base with all new personnel. You'll get the standard speech. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'll grab Emily on my way there," Jeannie gave her a small smile before jumping up and heading to where Emily was working hoping between them they could find the infirmary.

x

Emily was sitting sifting through papers, "Your brother is so meticulously neat it's scary," she said as Jeannie appeared.

Not wanting to talk about anything to do with her brother Jeannie just nodded, "The Doctor wants to see us."

"Which one?" Emily asked with a grin, "There are so many around here it makes my head spin."

"I think this is the medical one," Jeannie replied softly, "The Chief…Medical something or other."

"Well we may as well go," Emily smiled standing up.

"Doesn't this ever bother you?" Jeannie asked getting annoyed that Emily wasn't.

Emily shrugged, "My life has always revolved around the fact that we had to keep moving, that the Centre had stolen my brothers and they were after us. So now I'm somewhere they aren't, I'm enjoying it."

Jeannie let out an annoyed sigh heading towards the infirmary not even noticing that Emily was following her until Emily grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to get angry with me," Emily told the other woman, "I'm not the one you're mad at."

"I don't know who that is," Jeannie replied motioning the door ahead of them, "I think we found it."

Emily smiled and headed in followed by Jeannie, "See, who needs the…" she trailed off suddenly making Jeannie turn to her worried finding Emily staring at the man who was staring right back.

"Emily," the man whispered.

"Oh no," Jeannie breathed.

x

Carson Beckett had been having a good day until he turned to the woman who walked through his door.

She hadn't changed at all in the few years it had been since he last saw her. Her dark brown hair was slightly longer but it still framed her pale face like a curtain. Her dark brown eyes were wide with astonishment and shock.

"Carson," she stammered.

Horror filled him and he caught her arm pulling her to one side, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of Dr Weir's new admin assistants," Emily said automatically.

"You're a reporter," Carson snapped, "You can't be here."

"Carson you don't understand," Emily tried to calm him.

"Emily…how did you…I don't care," Carson closed his eyes, "Emily if they discover you're a reporter…"

"I'm not," Emily tried to tell him again, "Carson you have to listen to me."

He looked at her the betrayal he'd felt the day she'd left flooding into his eyes, "No."

x

Jeannie hit the button on her radio, "Rodney?"

"Jeannie?" he sounded surprised that she was calling him, "What's wrong?"

"It's Emily…" Jeannie hesitated not knowing who else could overhear this.

"It's a secure channel," Rodney told her sensing her worries.

"The Doctor knows Emily from before," Jeannie told him.

"Which Doctor?"

"Doctor…" she hesitated trying to remember his name, "Beckett."

"Damn it," Rodney snapped, "I'll be right there."

Jeannie could hear him starting to run just before her radio clicked off. She looked back at where Emily was looking like a deer caught in the headlights as she tried to talk to the Doctor. This was obviously the guy Emily had been forced to leave and Jeannie felt sorry for both of them. She could feel the anguish radiating off Emily as she tried to explain without explaining to the man who looked totally shocked by Emily's appearance.

She heard footsteps coming quickly behind her and she turned relieved for the first time since she first saw him relief that her brother was there.

"Carson," Rodney grabbed his friends arm and pulled him into a corner talking fast as Jarod appeared behind them and he pulled Emily away. Jeannie watched both pair of people talk wishing she could help in some way.

* * *

"Rodney, you cannae be serious about this," Carson snapped, "I know this woman; she was a reporter Rodney we have to tell Elizabeth that this is a security breach."

"Carson," Rodney started to think fast, "General O'Neill sent her, he knows who she is and she's here for a reason."

"And what the bloody hell is that?" Carson demanded.

"To work with Elizabeth," Rodney replied, "She used to work with a newspaper, not anymore."

"Why is she using a different name then?" Carson challenged.

"Maybe she got married," Rodney shrugged, "I don't know, maybe her real name wasn't the one she used when she knew you."

Rodney realised he should have kept his mouth shut on that one as the pain filtered into his friend's eyes.

"Maybe," Carson stated coldly.

"General O'Neill sent her here Carson," Rodney reminded him, "Elizabeth knows who she is," Rodney took a chance hoping that Carson would not go to her about this, "No one else is supposed to."

"Why do you know?" Carson demanded angrily.

"Because she's Jarod's sister and we're friends," Rodney couldn't get out of his mind how weak this argument was.

Carson glared at him for a few moments before nodding, "Alright," he sighed annoyed, "For now."

Rodney nodded, "I have to get back to my lab before Kavanagh destroys something else."

x

Rodney left Carson in his office. He headed over to where Emily was sitting being comforted by Jarod as Jeannie stood by looking as though she felt useless.

"Well?" Jeannie asked him as he joined them.

"He's not going to say anything for now," Rodney told them squeezing Emily's hand, "But…"

"But it won't last long," Emily finished for him, "It's so typical of my life that the one place I came to escape is the one place I run right into my past."

Jarod hugged her, "I know what you mean."

"Are we safe?" Jeannie asked softly.

"For the moment," Rodney replied, "But we better tell John about this because I sense a major problem with this."

"You don't have to have empathic abilities to know that," Jarod rolled his eyes.

Rodney sighed, "Let's get out of here just now. We'll meet up again tonight about ten in my lab."

"Come on," Jeannie whispered to Emily taking her by the arm, "We'll see you later."

x

"Rodney this just hit a ten," John snapped as he stalked into the lab just after ten o'clock, "How did this happen?"

Rodney turned to Jarod, "I told you he'd be a little upset."

"McKay," John snarled.

"This isn't my fault," Rodney told him, "How were we supposed to know that Emily and Carson knew each other?"

"It explains the feeling you had," Zelenka noted even as Rodney shook his head at him.

"What feeling?" John demanded annoyed.

Rodney frowned at Zelenka, "Thanks."

"Rodney!"

"John, I felt something was coming," Rodney explained, "This was obviously it."

"Are you sure?" John demanded.

Rodney shrugged, "As I can be."

To everyone's surprise Jeannie started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" John demanded.

"You are," she cried in annoyance, "Listen to me. You have to tell him, now, today. Okay, forget debating this. He's not going let this go and it's more than likely he will go to Dr Weir. So tell him."

John shrugged, "Next question," he turned to the two Pretenders, "Who tells him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I put things into chapters that don't get explained right out but I promise I will explain most things.

Enjoy

* * *

_Carson, _

_I didn't want to do this like this, in fact I didn't want to do this at all but my life is complicated and I can't get you involved in that._

_I will always remember the time we spent together and if I could I would stay with you forever._

_Take care_

_Love Emily_

Carson's head was spinning, he'd never expected ever to see Emily again but all of a sudden in another galaxy she walked right into his infirmary. From the moment he'd sat beside her at the Conference when he was running late he'd been entranced by her, she was beautiful, smart and although she seemed delicate she was tougher than anyone he'd ever met. She'd been sad though, just something in her eyes that Carson had wanted to be able to take away, to cure whatever troubled her but it was obvious since she'd left that he couldn't. He didn't know why he'd kept her email or her picture but he couldn't bring himself to throw them away.

And now…

He was jerked out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his door; he really wanted to tell them to get lost but he was a doctor. Wearily he stood up to see what the problem was.

"Rodney?" Carson asked finding his friend standing there, shocked when Rodney pushed him back inside especially as John, Dr Starr and Emily followed them.

"Rodney what the hell is going on?" Carson demanded his eyes flitting to Emily as she stood solemnly in the corner.

Rodney took a deep breath, "Okay, we have something we need to tell you and it's…it's…"

"Rodney?" Carson asked worriedly, in all the time Carson had known him Rodney had never acted like this.

"I lied to you earlier," Rodney spoke quickly, "And we feel you should be told the truth."

"Truth?" Carson was getting confused.

"Does anyone else want to jump in?" Rodney pleaded to the other three.

Emily sighed and stepped forward, "Carson, the reason I left is because of my brother. Jarod…and Rodney they are both what are called Pretenders."

"Pretenders?" Carson asked a frown creasing his brow.

"Chameleons who can be whoever and whatever they want to be," John chipped in from his spot against the wall.

"Okay," Carson held up his hands to stop everything, "I want to know right now what the hell you are all going on about."

"I'm a genius," Rodney said stopping Carson from making a remark back, "So is Jarod. We both have abilities that are hard to explain in such a short conversation but they are abilities that people have killed for. When I was a kid a group of people paid my parents to take me, the same people abducted Jarod from his family."

"Paid?" Carson stared at Rodney.

"Everyone seems to focus on that," Rodney murmured, "Carson, these people kept us locked up doing simulations until a few years ago when Jarod got us out. We both travelled around changing our identities to keep ourselves hidden from them. I became an astrophysicist for what was to be a while but then…"

Carson stared at him in horror as realisation filled his eyes, "You're not Dr…"

"No," John interrupted, "He is Dr McKay, he's just never had the formal education."

"How long have you known about this?" Carson demanded.

John shrugged, "About a month after Jarod arrived the first time."

"What?" Carson gasped, "What about Elizabeth? Does she know any of this?"

"No," Rodney's voice was soft, "And she can't be told either."

"Carson," Emily spoke up again before he could say anything, "You once asked me what I was running from. It's this. These people are still after not only Jarod and Rodney but my entire family," she stepped closer to him, "A few weeks ago Jeannie and I were kidnapped by them in a ploy to lure Jarod and Rodney back, we were rescued and this was the only place to come for our safety. If you tell Dr Weir then you put her in danger as well as all of us."

Carson was staring into her eyes astonishment in his own. He couldn't believe this; he couldn't believe any of it.

"Carson," Emily whispered.

"Get out," he snapped, "All of you now."

Rodney opened his mouth but was stopped by John from saying anything.

"This is kinda hard to get your head around Doc," John told him, "Trust me I know but keeping this lot safe is important. We'll be in Rodney's lab when you're ready to talk." With that said he pushed Jarod and Rodney out.

"Carson," Emily moved a step closer reaching out to touch his cheek, "I…"

"Please just leave," Carson stepped away from her.

Sadly she turned and left him staring at her back.

* * *

"Hey," Jeannie said softly as she found Emily wandering sadly towards her room, "You okay?"

Emily shook her head so Jeannie wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading Emily to her room. Once there Emily sank onto the bed her tears slipping down her cheeks. Jeannie wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her as she cried for a few minutes.

"Damn them," Emily suddenly snapped pulling away from Jeannie and starting to pace, "Why? What the hell gave them the right to screw with our lives like this?"

Jeannie dropped her head with a sigh.

"I hate this," Emily threw her hands up, "And the worst thing is…the worst thing is that we were meant to be safe from them here."

"Yeah," Jeannie agreed.

"I know you hate it here," Emily continued, "I know you would rather you'd never met any of us but we were meant to be safe here and…we just placed him in danger by letting him know all of this Jeannie but what else could we do?"

Jeannie caught her friend's arm, "You need to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Emily sighed before nodding, "Thanks Jeannie."

x

Jeannie took a deep breath as she thought of what Emily had just said to her about hating being here. That wasn't actually true. Despite how she'd ended up on Atlantis she did actually like it, this place was fascinating and once she had her head wrapped around it she knew she'd enjoy being here.

Without realising it she was outside the infirmary, looking in she found Dr Beckett staring at a laptop.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked pulling over a seat quickly.

"Do I get to say no?" his voice was bland filled with exhaustion.

Jeannie shrugged, "Actually no," she glanced around making sure no one could overhear before turning back to him, "I know how crazy everything you were told about Rodney and Jarod sounds. Trust me I felt the exact same way."

"Really?"

"One minute my life was fine," Jeannie told him, "Next thing I discover the brother I assumed dead since he was five was sold by our parents because he has abilities I can't comprehend. I start searching and get a message to meet someone in a car park. I get chased then kidnapped at gunpoint before being rescued by my brother. Then I end up in another galaxy because it's the only way they can think of to keep us safe."

He continued to simply stare at her in silence.

Jeannie took this as a cue to continue, "You want to expose us fine do it but if you have ever trusted my brother, trust him now. Dr Beckett…"

"Carson," he told her.

"Carson," Jeannie resisted the urge to smile, "He's never hurt anyone and from what I understand he's saved your lives more than once."

Carson nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Goodnight," Jeannie stood up, "Carson."

x

Carson walked towards Rodney's lab early the next morning. He could hear the voices and stood for a moment working out who was in the room.

Rodney was easy to distinguish as was John and Zelenka. He wondered how long Zelenka had known about this as well but he forced that from his mind for the moment. Emily, he didn't even hear her voice but he knew she was there from a soft sad laugh.

Taking a deep breath he walked in finding Jeannie and Jarod standing there also.

"So?" John asked instantly.

Carson looked at them finding six pairs of eyes staring intently at him, he glanced at each of them individually for a moment his gaze holding Emily's a fraction longer before he turned back to John.

"I won't give you away," he told him coldly, "But I don't want anything to do with any of this."

"Carson," Emily started with a smile.

"I don't want to know," he snapped sharply making her flinch before turning to Rodney, "But if something happens because of you I won't hesitate to take this to Elizabeth."

Without waiting for a reply Carson turned and left. He couldn't get involved with her again, not again.

* * *

The few weeks that followed were quiet.

Carson avoided every one of them over that time, if any of them needed to be in the infirmary he made sure another of the Doctor's took care of it. He actively avoided Emily making sure that whenever they were in the same room he found a way to leave as fast as possible.

Jeannie and Emily were settled into their jobs and working with Weir on improvements, Jarod was working with Major Lorne's team while Rodney continued as normal.

Not one realising the danger heading for them.

x

Parker was amazed by the Daedalus. If only Lyle hadn't been here she would have spent time relaxing and enjoying being here but she couldn't. She was beginning to panic about what was going to happen once they got to Atlantis. She had to make sure Rodney remained safe.

Irritation filled her at the thought that she somehow hadn't managed to shoot the bastard at some point before now but the opportunity had never come up.

"Come on Rodney," Parker murmured, "Sense us coming. Sense the danger."

With a sigh she continued to pace worrying and wondering about Jarod as well.

x

"Unauthorised Offworld Activation," the cry pulled Jeannie out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked as she arrived from her office.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC."

"Drop the Shield," Elizabeth ordered as she ran down the stairs just as the team came through Ronon and John carrying an unconscious and blood covered Rodney.

"Rodney!" Jeannie gasped running down as Elizabeth started yelling for a medical team.

Jeannie made it beside her brother grabbing his hand not noticing the team arrive until Ronon wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her out of the way.

"The Doctor needs to work," he told her setting her down beside where John was waiting.

"What happened?" Carson demanded all business as he checked Rodney.

"He dived into a river to save a kid that had fallen in," John explained tiredly, "He managed to hand us the kid but was swept away by the current and…he was battered a lot by the rocks. When we got to him he wasn't breathing I performed CPR."

"Good," Carson nodded brusquely before turning to the medical team, "Move now."

x

Emily ran into the small room John, Jeannie, Teyla, Ronon and Zelenka were waiting for news on Rodney, Jarod was still offworld.

"Anything?" she asked taking a seat beside Jeannie who was looking pale and fragile.

"Not yet," Zelenka replied from where he paced.

"He's going to be okay," Emily told Jeannie softly, "Carson's the best."

"He looked so pale," Jeannie whispered as she rubbed her hands together worriedly, "So still."

John sat beside her resting his hand on Jeannie's shoulder, "Rodney's tough. Trust me okay."

Jeannie looked up at him and for the first time John saw how similar her eyes were to Rodney.

"Okay," she nodded.

Noise at the door made them turn to find Carson appear looking tired but he gave them a nod.

"Rodney's going to be fine," he told them professionally, "It's mostly cuts and bruises and he's going to have a bad headache when he wakes up. You did well with the CPR Colonel Sheppard. However he will not be waking up for several hours so you should all leave for tonight."

"Can I sit with him for a while?" Jeannie asked softly.

Carson nodded, "Aye, just go and get some sleep yourself after."

x

Jeannie pulled the chair up beside her brother's bed relieved that there were no tubes or wires sticking out from him. He was sleeping peacefully the only sign of what had happened was the dark bruising across his right cheek as well as the bandage around his head.

Unsurely she slipped her hand into his smiling as he gripped it in his sleep.

"He's going to be fine you know," John said pulling up a seat beside her getting comfortable.

Jeannie looked over at him with a confused frown, "So why are you here?"

"Habit," John grinned putting his feet up on the bed.

Jeannie sat staring at her brother aware of his best friend at her side for several minutes.

"I don't hate him," Jeannie broke the silence.

"I never thought you did."

"He does," Jeannie sighed, "And I don't, I was just a little mad."

"Rodney did nothing for you to be mad at him for," John reminded her.

Jeannie sat in silence for several minutes before she set Rodney's hand down and turned to John, "I was four when I was told my brother had died. I was devastated, Rodney used to read to me when we were kids. I mean he's less than a year older than I am and he read me stories when I was three. I was abducted at gunpoint Colonel and then I was suddenly in another galaxy hiding out. I had a job, friends and a fiancé."

"You're engaged?" John asked surprised.

"Not anymore I bet," she rolled her eyes.

John laughed softly, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jeannie shrugged, "And I know it's not his but it's not like I can be mad at the one's who made this happen."

"Do you want to know why I know Rodney's secret?" John asked her.

Jeannie shrugged, "Why?"

"We were in an accident offworld," John told her leaning back in his seat a little more, "My leg was broken and I had internal bleeding, I needed a doctor. Rodney could have let Jarod do it but he took charge, he saved me. Rodney chose my life over his secret and that's one of the reasons I look out for him."

Jeannie smiled at him, "Thank you."

x

Carson left Jeannie sitting at her brother's bedside and headed back to his office. He sat down heavily rubbing his hand across his eyes tiredly; it had been a hell of a long day.

"You look tired."

Carson's head jerked up from his laptop at the soft voice to find Emily standing in the doorway concern on her face.

"It's been a long day," he replied dropping his eyes and busying himself shifting papers about stopping when she rested her hand on top of them.

"There are other doctors here," Emily reminded him her voice was soft but there was a hint of reproach, "You need to sleep."

Carson sighed, "Em," he was cut off as she placed a finger across his lips silencing him.

"You have two choices," she told him sternly, "One, you go to your room and get some rest. Or two, I sit here and annoy you until you choose option one."

"Em," Carson sighed again.

"Option one or option two?" Emily asked her voice stern and her arms crossed although her eyes softened at the fact he'd used the epithet.

A smile touched his lips, "In other words I have absolutely no choice but to do as you say?"

Emily nodded, "Precisely."

Carson closed the laptop and stood, "I'll go to my room."

"And I'm walking you there," Emily told him, "Because otherwise you'll walk round the block until I'm gone and come back to work."

"Why'd you think…" Carson trailed off his question laughing softly, "Because I told you that one."

"Come on," Emily motioned, "You look like hell."

Without another word he started walking very aware that Emily was walking at his side, he was deliberately keeping distance between them. When they reached his room Carson turned to her.

"I'm here," he said softly, "I'll get some sleep."

"Carson please…" Emily stopped closing her eyes, "I didn't want to leave you."

"Em, I don't want to have this conversation," Carson sighed, "What happened between us was a long time ago."

"But," she stepped closer to him, "You're still calling me Em."

Hesitantly Carson touched her cheek, "You are only here for a few months Emily, I don't want to lose you again."

Emily leaned into his hand, "How can you promise me something isn't going to happen to you? You go offworld and look what just happened to Rodney, can you promise me nothing will ever happen to you?"

Carson couldn't resist anymore and pulled her into his arms kissing her with the longing he'd been feeling from the moment he'd seen her again.

"Carson," Emily whispered as she rested her forehead against his, she reached out and opened the door to his room leading him inside.

* * *

They would arrive at Atlantis tomorrow.

He sat in his room studying the layout of the city; he would need to know where he was going when he went after Rodney.

Lyle opened the file that had been hidden in his bags scanning the file on the Pretender. From what he could tell the hardest part of this would be having to wait until the right time to persuade Rodney to return to Earth but Lyle knew the threat against his sister would be enough.

One thing both Pretenders had in common was their insipid affection for other people. Lyle pulled out the picture and set it against the wall, the only obstacle in his way would be Parker. If Rodney refused to come back with them then Lyle had an extra order not given to his sister.

A slow sadistic smile spread across his face as Lyle used his hand as if it were a gun, aiming at the picture he pretended to fire.

"Bang," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Part six has already been passed for betaing so should be up soon.

Enjoy

* * *

"Danger," Rodney gasped waking up suddenly wincing at the pain that shot through his body.

"It's okay," John appeared above him, "Take a few breaths."

"John?" Rodney looked at him confused, "I…"

"You jumped in to save a little girl," John explained, "We got her but you were dragged under. Gave us a hell of a scare."

Rodney turned to where there was extra weight on his arm finding his sister sleeping on top of him, "What is she doing here?"

John laughed softly, "She's been here all night worrying about you."

"She hates me," Rodney murmured confused.

"Do you think she'd be here if she did?" John laughed making sure he didn't wake Jeannie.

Rodney smiled leaning back, "When can I get out of here?"

"Not until the doctor says," Jeannie's voice interrupted making both men turn to her. She was rubbing her neck which was sore from the way she'd been sleeping.

"Good morning," John greeted her with a smile, "Nice hairdo."

Jeannie pushed her hand through her hair before turning to her brother, "How do you feel?"

"Like I went ten rounds with a Wraith," Rodney replied wryly.

Jeannie laughed softly, "Well you look like it too."

"Thank you," Rodney whispered catching her hand in his, "For being here."

Jeannie grinned, "You're my big brother. I owe you for the stories."

"You remember that?" Rodney asked shocked.

"Of course I do," Jeannie moved to hug him, "Sorry," she whispered when he gave a soft cry of pain.

"No problem," Rodney replied hugging her as tightly as he could.

x

Carson groaned softly as he woke up, smiling to himself as he felt the body resting against his. Cracking open one eye he saw Emily asleep with one arm wrapped around his waist her fingers gripping his shirt.

She had brought him into his room made him take off his jacket and shoes before making him lie down. Emily had kissed his several more times before resting against him and snuggling against his chest as they both fell asleep.

Carson gently pushed her hair back from her face smiling as she moaned softly.

"Em," he whispered, "You have to let me up."

"Why," she sighed burying closer to him.

"I have to check on Rodney remember?" Carson laughed.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at him with a pout, "If you must."

Her grip on him relaxed and Carson slid away from her feeling disappointment at losing her warmth. Emily grabbed his pillow and curled against it instead.

Carson grinned heading to get a quick shower, he felt relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time. The last time he'd woken up feeling this way was the last day they'd been together on Earth after the one and only night they'd spent together. As Carson pulled on his sweater he looked over to where Emily was still sleeping, she was now sprawled across the bed gently sighing in her slumber. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Carson," she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep love," he whispered, "I'll see you later."

x

When Carson arrived at the infirmary he found Jarod had joined John and Jeannie at Rodney's bedside.

"Well you look as though your hard head is still intact once again," Carson said as he walked towards them.

All four looked at him a little surprised.

"You're talking to us?" Rodney asked innocently.

Carson frowned at him, "You can go to your room and rest. And I mean rest Rodney."

"He will," Jeannie promised with a smile.

Rodney moved slowly getting up his sister moving to his side, Jarod moved to the other and together helped Rodney away from the infirmary.

"Why are you grinning?" John asked Carson suspiciously when the others were out of earshot.

"What?" Carson asked turning to him.

"You look like you woke up after your coffee fix," John told him, "So, what is going on with you?"

"A good night's sleep Colonel," Carson told him with a smile, "Now I have patients to see."

With that he left John standing.

x

John caught up with the other three quickly and walked with them towards Rodney's room, he noted that his friend's steps were jerky and a little unsteady though he never went down as Jeannie and Jarod both had a good hold on him. Any time they passed someone Rodney went into a spiel about not needing babysitters before becoming silent the moment there was no one there.

They reached the room and John quickly opened the door allowing the patient in before following on.

"Thanks," Rodney sighed as he rested back on his bed.

"No problem," his sister smiled, "Do you need anything?"

"No," he told her, "I'm okay."

A chime from the door interrupted any conversation. John turned to check with Rodney that it was all right; when he nodded John opened the door.

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted when the door swung open, "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

John grinned letting her in, "I'm a caring soul."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him as she walked into the room, "How do you feel Rodney?"

"Fine," Rodney snapped, "I would like to get rid of my nurses so I can get back to work."

"Dr Beckett has ordered that you are not to move from this room until he's cleared you for work," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Can I get a second opinion," Rodney sneered, "I'm sure there's a vet on Atlantis somewhere."

Elizabeth grimaced at him, "I don't want to hear about you disobeying Carson."

"Don't worry about it," Jeannie spoke up from her seat holding up a pack of cards, "I'll be here all day."

"Good," Elizabeth smiled at the other woman; "Have fun."

Rodney let out a pfft sound as Elizabeth left the room before he sighed leaning back against his pillows tiredly.

John turned back to his friend as a sudden realisation of how tiring it was for Rodney to pretend all the time. The first year on Atlantis Rodney seemed to become softer, less McKay than he'd seemed when they'd first met, John put it down to the fact that Rodney was becoming comfortable with them but since he and Zelenka had become a haven for him where he could be himself Dr McKay had returned as sarcastic and sharp as before.

John watched as Jeannie dealt the cards, Rodney needed them. He needed people he could relax with and a time where he didn't have to keep up the façade.

* * *

Parker felt her breath catch as she stepped off the Daedalus into Atlantis; she'd forgotten how amazing it actually was. Thankfully she and Lyle had been split in their groups for disembarking meaning she hopefully would be able to find Rodney before Lyle did.

"Captain Parker?" a surprised voice greeted her.

"Dr Weir," Parker greeted the leader of Atlantis, "It's good to see you."

"I didn't realise you were returning to Atlantis," Elizabeth said.

Parker thought fast, "It was at the last minute."

"Well I know a few people who'll be pleased to see you," Elizabeth laughed.

"Speaking of," Parker was amazed she was going to find him this fast, "I was hoping to say hi to Rodney before I had to report in."

"He was in an accident yesterday," Elizabeth told Parker who felt an icy hand grip her heart, "He's in his room now, according to Dr Beckett just some bumps and bruises. His hard head as usual keeps his big brain in tact."

Parker's smile was genuine; "I'll go see him now."

"I'm sure it'll cheer him up that you're here," Elizabeth smiled frowning as she was called in the radio, "It never stops."

Parker nodded as Elizabeth left taking a deep breath she headed towards Rodney's room hoping to hell that Lyle didn't get let loose on the city for a while.

x

Emily was walking through the corridors heading to join the 'gang' as Zelenka liked to refer to them. She'd woken up several hours after Carson had left to start his shift unable to stop smiling as she headed back to her room to get a shower and changed. Now she wanted to make sure Rodney was alright, she cared about him like he was another brother. Turning the corner she saw some of the new recruits from the recently arrived Daedalus wondering about them for a few moments before one turned making her gasp in horror.

Standing talking to Dr Weir was Miss Parker and Emily felt fear fill her. They'd been found.

Emily started to run, the moment she found Rodney's room she banged on the door trying to catch her breath when the door opened.

"I saw her," Emily gasped when Jarod caught her.

"Who?" Jarod asked confused by the panic he saw her eyes.

"Danger," Rodney whispered from his bed.

"What danger?" Jarod looked between them.

"Miss Parker," Emily told them, "She's here on Atlantis."

Colour drained from Jeannie's face and the cards she'd been holding fell to her feet, "They've found us?"

"Parker can't be the danger you're feeling," Jarod said to Rodney, "It has to be something else."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused at her brother's statement, "Miss Parker is part of the Centre."

"Parker isn't a threat," John told them, "When she was here the last time the three of them were inseparable."

Emily turned to her brother horror and anger filling her eyes, "She's a Parker, she's one of them. She's one of the ones who have been chasing you all across the country trying to put you back in that prison."

"You don't understand Emily," Jarod tried to explain.

"She's part of the organisation that ripped our family apart," Emily yelled betrayal echoing in her voice before she turned and walked away.

Emily walked through the corridors even with tears blinding her she managed to make her way to the infirmary. Emily searched the rooms finally finding Carson in his office.

"Em?" he asked confused as she moved to him.

Emily didn't say a word just burying herself against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

x

Jarod felt Zelenka catch his arm when he moved to go after his sister.

"Do not," the scientist told him, "She is not in mood to talk to you just now."

Jarod sighed, "She doesn't understand the bond the three of us developed," he took his seat beside Rodney again.

"What do you mean?" Jeannie demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rodney and Jarod shared a look before Rodney turned to his friends hopefully. John held up his hands refusing to even take the responsibility for telling Jeannie this, Zelenka laughed at them.

"Hey," Jeannie snapped aggravated, "I want an answer or I'm going to ask Emily."

"Miss Parker works for the Centre," Jarod started, "She's part of the team who's been tracking me since our escape."

"That bit I know. Why is she not a danger?" Jeannie demanded.

"We've known Parker since we were kids," Rodney took over, "She was here last year at the same time as Jarod, she'd been ordered to get me back to Earth and the Centre. She didn't. Instead she made sure the other guy who'd come after me didn't get me."

"You're telling me the woman who has been coming after you is here and you're not worried because she was a childhood friend?" Jeannie demanded, "I don't get this. You should be worried that they've sent someone here again."

John nodded, "She's got a point."

"You have to trust us on this Jeannie," Jarod told her, "Parker won't hurt us, I know this."

"I hope you're right," Jeannie replied coldly, "Because it's all our lives you're playing with now."

* * *

Parker walked to Rodney's room smiling as she came closer stopping for a few seconds outside before she touched the chime requesting entry.

"Hello again," John greeted Parker.

"You're not surprised to see me?" she asked worried.

"Nope," John pulled her in, "We got a warning."

"Jarod?" Parker cried in shock finding him standing next to where Rodney was resting, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that question," he replied.

Parker frowned at him and headed to Rodney's side hugging him quickly checking out the bruises before turning to see the woman sitting watching her.

"You would be Jeannie," Parker stated as she took one of the free seats.

"That means you're the danger," Jeannie retorted crossing her arms.

"I was sent by the Centre to bring Rodney back with me," Parker explained, "But I'm not the danger," she turned to Jarod, "They've sent Lyle with me as well."

Jarod's eyes widened, "What?"

"As in guy who held a gun to my head?" Jeannie asked shakily moving from her seat to pace, her face pale.

"That's the psychopath," Parker replied, "I can't help you this time. If I try…"

"Hold on," John snapped; he rested his hand on Jeannie's shoulder making sure she was alright before continuing, "Who is Lyle?"

"Parker," Jarod handed the question to her.

"Lyle is unfortunately my brother," she told him, "He's also a nutcase who will stop at nothing to get power for himself. He will kill anyone that gets in his way."

"What do we do?" Jeannie asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"Pray," Zelenka murmured from his corner.

x

"Em," Carson said softly at the woman curled up on his bed, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain," she sighed moving so she was resting against him.

Carson wrapped his arm around her, "You could try. And even if I don't understand at least you've talked about it."

Emily looked up at him and gave a smile, "I'm so glad you're here."

Carson gave her a gentle kiss; "Tell me."

"One of our pursuers is here on Atlantis," Emily whispered feeling Carson tighten his grip, "But everyone says it's not a problem."

"That sounds like a problem to me," Carson frowned.

"Apparently Miss Parker is a good friend," Emily snapped.

"Parker?" Carson asked confused, "As in Captain Parker? She was here with Jarod the first time, Rodney and those two were absolutely inseparable for the three months they were here."

Feeling Emily stiffen in his arms Carson understood, "And that's why you feel betrayed."

Emily sighed relieved he understood, "My family has never had the chance to be normal and he's making nice with the woman who's not only part of it but whose sole job is to imprison him…both of them again."

"Em," Carson soothed gently kissing the top of he head, "You need to talk to him, Jarod's your brother."

"Why did you come here?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Em, you're changing the subject," Carson scolded softly.

Emily moved so she was kneeling facing him, "I just want to know."

"You're still changing the subject," Carson replied before rolling his eyes, "Alright, I came because I was running."

Emily leaned forward confused, "Running? From what?"

"I was running from you Em," Carson replied sadly, "I was running away from the memory of you."

She sat back on her heels, "Oh."

"Don't misunderstand," he continued, "I love my work and the chances I have for research here are incredible. I have made a lot of good friends but I wouldn't have even taken the job in Antarctica if you hadn't disappeared."

Emily moved to him initiating a deep kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down onto her.

"I have to get back soon," he murmured.

"You're in charge," Emily replied softly holding onto him, "They can't fire you."

Carson laughed giving into her only to be interrupted less than five minutes later.

"_Dr Beckett, you're needed in the infirmary_," a voice called over his radio.

Carson sighed, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Emily gave a slight laugh of annoyance, "I should have expected this. You're a Doctor."

Carson stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Go talk to Jarod."

"Okay," she agreed.

"And I'll meet you for dinner once my shift is over," Carson smiled, "Deal?"

"Deal," Emily kissed him once more before leaving him alone.

x

Emily walked through the corridors back to Rodney's room assuming they would still be gathered there. The six of them had become a family of sorts Emily had found and considering their situation it was something they needed.

As Emily walked her mind drifted to Carson and a smile rose on her lips. They'd known each other a total of two weeks when she'd been forced to leave him and…he had really meant what he'd said the night they'd spent together.

Caught in her thoughts she didn't notice the man until she'd walked into him.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up freezing as she saw Mr Lyle in front of her.

Emily tried to run but he grabbed her arm a slow sadistic smile covering his face.

"Hello Emily," he said softly, "Now this is a surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, hope you enjoy this part and I am working on Part 7.

* * *

_Carson eased his way through the door of the conference hall his bag almost getting stuck in the small space he'd used. Quietly he walked along the back of the auditorium looking for a seat. He saw what must have been the only empty one and quickly slipped into it._

_As the man at the podium started speaking about the information packs Carson realised he'd forgotten to bring his with him._

"_Here," a gentle voice next to him made him turn, "We can share."_

_Carson smiled at the woman, "Thanks, I'm having one of those days."_

"_I can tell," she replied just before the man in front of them shushed them._

_They shared a grin quickly before Carson focussed on the conference, the actual reason he'd come back to Chicago two weeks earlier than planned._

_Finally it was lunch. When it was announced and the lights came up Carson turned to thank the woman beside him finding his mouth go dry when he saw her properly, she was beautiful. _

"_I'm Emily," she introduced herself with a smile._

"_Carson," he took her hand shaking it._

"_I'm guessing you're a Doctor," Emily said as they started to walk to where they were getting lunch._

"_I thought everyone here was one," Carson laughed._

_She shrugged, "I work for the Times. This is my first real assignment for our science section. What about you? Are you just in town for this? I'm just guessing from your accent."_

"_No, I do actually live and work here," Carson told her, "I was at home visiting my mother, my flight was delayed so I ended up running a wee bit late today."_

_When they reached the buffet lunch they fetched their food whilst continuing to talk, Carson was entranced by her and didn't want the break to end._

_As they were called back for the afternoon session Carson caught Emily's arm, "Do you want to have dinner tonight?"_

_Emily looked at him surprised and a cloud covered her eyes for a second before she smiled, "I'd love to."_

_Carson smiled back, "Good."_

x

Carson headed through the corridors towards the infirmary annoyed at the interruption. He stopped hearing a cry coming from nearby; it was Emily.

"Em?" he called worriedly heading towards the sound.

"Carson," Emily cried, "Get out of here."

Carson saw a man gripping Emily's arm as she struggled against him, when the man saw Carson he produced a gun and pressed it to Emily's temple.

"Carson?" the man said thoughtfully, "Yes, Dr Carson Beckett. Don't leave Dr."

Carson shivered at the voice, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Mr Lyle," Lyle introduced himself, "Now considering this new development I'm changing my plans. Forgive me if this takes a little time but I'm thinking on my feet just now."

"Let her go," Carson stated trying to sound a lot braver than he felt.

Lyle laughed pressing the gun tighter against Emily who winced; her eyes were wide with fear.

"From what I read you have the ancient gene meaning you can fly us somewhere else," Lyle mused, "Disconnect your radio and lead me to the place with your ships."

"Let her go and I'll do whatever you want," Carson tried only to have Lyle laugh at him.

"Oh no, Emily here needs to see her brother die. Now move Dr," Lyle told him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" John asked when he caught up with Jeannie just outside the commissary.

She turned to him, "I just needed a few moments. We were meant to be safe here John and now…I'd better get Rodney something to eat."

John touched her shoulder, "You know you can talk to me if you want. Everyone needs someone to talk to."

Jeannie smiled at him, "Thank you. I must admit it was a relief to find that there were other people on this place that knew what was going on. Having to pretend around absolutely everyone would have been too hard."

John grinned and nudged her shoulder, "You'd better go get food before it's all gone. His love of food is not a Pretend."

Jeannie laughed, "Join us for lunch John."

He shook his head, "I have actual work to do. I'll come back and rejoin you for dinner."

Jeannie gave him a warm smile, "Good."

x

"What do we do?" Rodney asked Jarod and Parker who were sitting on either side of his bed.

"I don't know," Parker admitted, "Lyle has been ordered to bring you home Rodney and I have a feeling if you don't agree to come he'll kill you. However with Jarod and your sisters here…"

"We're going to have to get us all together," Jarod told them, "We have to find a way to stop this, to stop him."

Parker raked her hand through her hair, "It's worse than that. If I even appear to be helping you and he gets back to Earth then I'm dead."

"We can't just kill him," Rodney reminded her.

Parker rolled her eyes, "I wasn't suggesting that. I know neither of you have the stomach for it," Jarod frowned at her sarcasm, "I was thinking dump him on a planet the Wraith would be on."

"Parker," Rodney sighed, "There's no way we could do it."

Parker stood up stretching her legs, "The only other idea I have is to tell everyone and that won't turn out good for either of you but especially you Rodney."

Jarod nodded, "Nor you."

She shrugged pacing the small room.

"We need to stay together," Jarod decided, "Wandering around the corridors we could easily run into him accidentally but if we're all together then we have less chance of that."

"He's going to find out you're here," Parker reminded him.

"But this gives us some time," Jarod replied.

"Time won't help," Parker snapped.

Jarod rolled his eyes, "It means I can plan something."

"Could you two knock it off," Rodney sighed, "I'm sore, I'm tired and I really don't need you two yelling at each other."

"Sorry Rodney," Jarod apologised quickly.

"You do look like hell," Parker added.

Rodney gave a soft smile knowing this was the most apology he was getting from her.

"Let's get everyone back here then decide what to do," he said.

* * *

Carson wasn't sure how he was managing not to panic and start running but he kept his pace steady as they walked to the Jumper Bay. At his side walked Emily who had a gun pressed against her back by Lyle who was at her other side.

"Hey Doc," the marine at the Jumper Bay grinned at him.

"Lieutenant Tarrant," Carson greeted him cordially, "I just received a message from the Athosians about a few injuries. I'm going to help."

"No problem," Tarrant grinned back at him, "You actually flying yourself?"

Carson hoped his shrug was nonchalant, "Colonel Sheppard keeps insisting I have more practice. I need to go; from what we were told this is urgent."

As the three of them moved to the nearest Jumper Tarrant called him again.

"Lieutenant?" Carson asked.

"Where are your supplies?" the young man asked.

Carson opened his mouth to say something but before he could Lyle fired.

"No," Carson cried but it was too late Tarrant was on the ground.

"Get in this thing," Lyle told him.

"I have to help him," Carson snapped finding the gun aimed at his head.

"Do it now or Emily will find it hard to walk," Lyle threatened moving the gun to Emily's leg.

"Okay," Carson swallowed and slipped into the pilot's seat, "You might want to sit down."

"And why would that be?" Lyle asked annoyed.

"Because I'm a bloody awful pilot," Carson replied.

Lyle shoved Emily onto a seat and sat across from her keeping the gun aimed at her as Carson opened the top of the bay and took the Jumper into the air.

x

"People keep looking at me as though I'm about to do something," Jeannie mused as she walked with John her bodyguard back to her brother's room carrying some food for lunch.

"You've got to remember that Rodney is not the most popular of people around here," John replied with a grin, "He's obnoxious, arrogant and an enormous pain in everyone's ass so the fact that you're actually nice confuses them."

"But that's just an act," Jeannie shook her head.

"They don't know that," John reminded her, "He keeps up the act well."

Jeannie shrugged, "I guess. Do you want to know what worries me more than anything?"

"What?" John asked conspiratorially.

"I've a feeling they think I'm exactly the same," she said in a mock whisper.

John started to laugh, "Well since I've never seen you in the same situations as I see Rodney how can I be the judge."

"If this is going to end with me in some sort of swimsuit you'll regret it," Jeannie teased.

John stopped looking her up and down, "A McKay in a swimsuit thanks for those nightmares."

"Hey," Jeannie cried swatting him, "Oh you are so dead for that remark."

John grinned, he knew he needed to lighten her mood and it looked like he'd managed it, "We'll see if you manage," he told her, "Come on he'll be complaining we're trying to starve him if we don't get food there."

x

"Isn't this dangerous?" Parker asked as Jarod stood leaning against the wall in her room.

"Probably," he replied, "But I wanted to talk to you privately."

She turned to him, "About?"

"What happens when you have to choose?" Jarod asked her, "When you're faced between the choice of us or the Centre. Who are you going to choose?"

"You can't ask me that?" Parker told him annoyed.

"Why not?" he snapped, "My life, Rodney's life, Emily and Jeannie's lives are on the line and you don't know whose side you're on?"

"I was sent here to do a job," Parker snapped back.

"Then do it," Jarod challenged.

"What?"

"Your job is to take Rodney back to Earth," Jarod reminded her, "Then try it. But I will stop you as will Sheppard."

"Jarod," Parker's voice was cold, "Don't force this."

"I have to," he replied, "I need to know I won't be facing your gun as well as Lyle's."

Parker glared at him, "Listen to me wonder-boy I can't promise anything," she sighed annoyed, "You know I'm stuck Jarod."

"Then I'm going to make sure you're not forced to make that decision," Jarod replied.

Parker moved to him raising her hands pressing them together at the wrist, "Are you going to tie me up?"

Jarod frowned at her, "I hate when you do that."

She patted him on the cheek, "Let's get back to Rodney's room and see if we can work this out."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the briefing room wondering where Carson was. They'd been meant to meet for their weekly debriefing almost half an hour ago but there had been no word from him.

She knew he was slightly distracted at the moment by Emily, everyone had noticed it. And normally she would be happy about it but not when it started to interfere with his job.

"Dr Beckett," she called over the radio, "Report."

Silence greeted her making her frown so she went to her next option.

"Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth tried.

"Sheppard here," his voice sounded in her ear.

"John have you seen Carson lately?" Elizabeth asked.

A pause followed before, "Not since this morning. Is something wrong?"

"He's half an hour late for our weekly meeting," Elizabeth explained, "And I haven't been able to raise him on the radio."

"I'm heading back to Rodney, I'll see if he's there," John told her.

"Keep me informed," Elizabeth ordered before breaking communications.

With an annoyed sigh she sat back in her chair, this was not like Carson at all.

x

"Is Carson here?" John asked walking into the room behind Jeannie.

Rodney shook his head smiling at his sister as she gave him his dinner, "I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Elizabeth was looking for him," John explained, "Something about a weekly meeting."

"Their weekly debriefing," Rodney nodded, "I've never known Carson to be late for that."

"He was looking very cheery this morning," John noted, "I've got a feeling he and Emily sorted out whatever was bothering them. Maybe he just lost track of time."

Jeannie shrugged, "That's possible."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rodney told them, "You have to find him."

"I'll go to his room and see if he's there," John promised, "Jeannie stay here and if you don't know who's at the door don't let them in."

"Yes mother," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," John snapped, "If this Lyle guy comes after Rodney like he's here to and sees you…"

"I get the point," she replied, "Go check on Carson."

x

John jogged through the corridors trying not to overreact but considering Rodney was worried it wasn't easy. He'd learned in the time since the secret had come out to trust Rodney's feelings. They were always accurate which was why John speed doubled.

Reaching Carson's room he opened the door not surprised but annoyed to find the room completely empty.

"Damn," he muttered. He touched his radio, "I want to know if anyone has seen Dr Beckett in the last two hours."

John stood there for several minutes before a voice came.

"I saw him heading to the infirmary about three hours ago," someone told him.

"Thank you," John murmured leaving the room and starting towards the infirmary.

He stopped at each corridor looking down to see if there was anything, finally on one he saw a glint. Walking towards it John felt his stomach clench as he saw a radio lying on the ground. Picking it up John knew that it belonged to Carson.

Before he could reach for his radio the alarms sounded through the base.

"Medical emergency in Jumper Bay," someone called, "Medical Emergency in Jumper Bay."

"Shit," John snapped starting to run praying that it wasn't Carson who was hurt.

x

Emily couldn't stop shaking as Lyle ordered Carson to head further away from the settlement. She was terrified that once they reached wherever Lyle was taking them then there would be no more need for Carson and Lyle would dispose of him.

She was shaking uncontrollably but she didn't want to make a sound in case she distracted Carson. He didn't like flying normally Emily knew this, doing this had to be terrifying him.

"Over there," Lyle noted, "That's the perfect spot."

"Then what?" Emily demanded her voice shaking.

Lyle smiled, "We wait for your brother to play the hero."

"You know if you hurt him the others in Atlantis won't let you get away," Emily stated, "He's their Chief Medical Officer."

"How touching," Lyle sneered, "Don't worry Emily. As long as you both do as you're told you'll both be fine."

Carson took a deep breath, "You'd better sit down I'm going to try land now."

"No accidents," Lyle told him, "Or she has one."

Carson nodded glancing back at Emily who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Here goes," Carson mumbled starting the Jumper's descent.

x

"I want to know what happened here," Elizabeth snapped as she looked around the Jumper bay, "And I want Carson found."

"Working on it," John told her.

"I also want to know if anyone else is missing," Elizabeth continued.

"Yes Ma'am," John nodded.

"I don't care what you have to do John," Elizabeth said, "Get me answers; you have every resource you need."

"I'll find him," John promised her.

The only good thing about this was he knew exactly how to do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for the lightening betaing.

Hope you all enjoy.

Part 8 is in the works but may take a while as Real life is taking over for a while.

* * *

Carson tested the ropes binding his wrists wincing as the rope cut into his flesh.

"Stop that," Lyle told him, "I may need you to fly this thing again."

Carson glared at him before he settled his hands down again.

"You should get some sleep," Lyle laughed slightly, "Tomorrow brings Pretenders and the end of an annoyance."

"They will stop you," Emily whispered from her seat.

Lyle rolled his eyes before he slapped her sharply across her cheek. Emily gave a cry as Carson tried to move to protect her. Lyle Laughed at them and tossed the blanket around both of them, "Goodnight."

Carson sighed in relief when Lyle closed the door; Emily rested her head against his shoulder. Lyle had tied them up so that their feet were bound together while Emily's arm had been looped through his before their wrists had been tied.

"I'm sorry Carson," Emily whispered, "I didn't want you involved in this; I didn't want you to be in danger."

"Don't worry about it Em," Carson softly kissed her temple, "They'll get us out of here."

"You don't understand," Emily told him.

"Yes I do," Carson replied, "I know Rodney and John well. I know that they will find us."

Emily pulled the blanket around them as best she could not saying anything else; instead she rested against him closing her eyes to get some rest. Carson watched her hoping his trust in his friends was well placed.

x

"I don't know if I can do it," Rodney told John as he hobbled after his friend who was stalking towards the Jumper.

"You have to," John replied sharply.

"You don't understand," Rodney cried.

John stopped so suddenly Rodney almost ran into him, "You don't understand, Carson and Emily's only real chance is you. Rodney, your gift will let us find them."

"What if what happened last time happens again?" Rodney whispered fearfully.

John stared at him, "You've used it since then."

"No," Rodney licked his lips, "Sensing who's nearby is completely different from actively searching for them. John, I don't want to end up in that dark place again."

"That's why Jeannie's coming as well," John told him.

"What?"

"She's family," John explained starting to walk again, "She should be able to keep you grounded."

"We've known each other just over a month," Rodney called after him.

John waved his hand motioning Rodney to keep up.

"This is a bad idea," Rodney murmured.

x

"Colonel," Elizabeth frowned as he came marching into the Jumper Bay, "Do you at any time want to let me into your plan?"

"Teyla and Ronan search by land assisted by Lieutenant Jordan who's flying them there," John said as he entered the Jumper followed by Elizabeth, "I take Rodney, Parker and Starr by air."

"With Jeannie?" Elizabeth demanded.

"She's here to make sure Rodney is alright after his accident," John replied as he fixed the Jumper for flight.

"I understand you two having been spending a lot of time together," Elizabeth started making John stare at her.

"Are you seriously asking me if I have a thing," he lowered his voice, "for McKay's sister?" John demanded glancing over to make sure Rodney wasn't nearby. He was thankfully talking to Jarod and Parker.

Elizabeth smiled at his discomfort, "It is allowed."

"It's not what you're thinking," John told her his brow furrowed, "Jeannie and Rodney have a few issues from their past, I've been letting her talk to me and let off steam."

"Of course Colonel," Elizabeth nodded, "However I still don't agree with her presence on this mission."

"As military leader of Atlantis it is my decision how things like this are run," John reminded her, looking back he saw Parker and Jarod entering the Jumper, "You guys ready?"

"Coming Colonel," Parker said following Jarod on board.

"Be careful John," Elizabeth told him sternly, "And bring them back."

"Yes Ma'am," John nodded, "Tell Rodney to move his ass or I'm leaving without him."

Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance before she headed out of the Jumper.

x

"You are sure about this?" Zelenka asked as he escorted Jeannie through the corridors.

Jeannie shrugged, "I have no idea. Radek, this thing Rodney's going to do to find Carson and Emily is it dangerous?"

"I am unsure," Zelenka admitted, "I have never seen this ability but from what I have been told it affects him negatively."

"Negatively?" Jeannie cried.

"It is the only way I can describe it," he told her, "John believes that you being there will keep him grounded. That is why you are going on this mission."

"And here I thought John couldn't live without me," Jeannie laughed.

Zelenka laughed as well, "So the rumours go."

Jeannie stopped dead, "Excuse me?"

"Many have noticed the amount of time you have spent around him since you came to Atlantis," Zelenka explained.

"Did they happen to notice my brother was also there?" Jeannie snapped.

"What good would that be for the rumour mill?" Zelenka patted her shoulder continuing along the corridor.

Jeannie frowned and jogged to catch up with him. As they entered the Bay Zelenka broke off to speak with Rodney while Jeannie headed to the Jumper.

"Grab a seat," John told her before turning back, "Rodney, will you get in here now?"

"I'm coming," Rodney snapped, "Walking wounded remember."

"Right," John snorted, "Okay people let's go. It's getting dark and I want to find them before he has the light to get deeper into the forest."

* * *

Carson pulled Emily closer in the strange hug they were in as she slept. She'd given in to exhaustion about an hour ago but even in her sleep she was still shaking.

"I understand why you left," he whispered to her resting his cheek against her hair, "I know that it wasn't what you wanted and I'm sorry I didn't try to understand when I saw you again." He stopped softly kissing the top of her head, "But you've got to remember how hard I'd fallen for you Em, how hurt I was when you disappeared on me."

Carson stopped as she shifted against him, once she settled again he continued.

"I love you," Carson murmured to her.

"That's the second time you've told me that while you thought I was asleep," Emily told him looking up at him.

"Em," Carson gulped.

"I didn't say anything the first time because I didn't want to pull you any further into my world," she explained.

"And now?" Carson asked nervously.

Emily settled against him again, "I love you too."

x

"Okay Rodney," John said making Rodney look over to him, "It's your show."

"I don't know if I can do this John," Rodney whispered fear filling his eyes.

Jeannie touched his shoulder, "You can do this."

Her brother glanced up at her, "If I do this I could end up trapped in there again."

"No," Jeannie gripped his hand squeezing his shoulder with her other hand, "You won't because I won't let you."

John smiled at her before turning to Rodney, "We need this."

Rodney nodded and closed his eyes taking several deep breaths; John looked back to where Parker and Jarod sat.

"Focus on Carson," Parker spoke up, her voice smooth and gentle, "Think of your friend, focus on his presence and find that nearby."

Rodney opened his eyes; he yanked his hand out of Jeannie's and took control of the jumper.

"I'm getting a reading on what looks like a Jumper," John murmured, "Rodney give me back control and I'll set us down somewhere safe."

"I can fly this thing you know," Rodney reminded him.

"Sorry," John muttered sarcastically as the other three exchanged amused glances.

x

"Which way?" John asked as Rodney hobbled out after him.

"Eh…they're that way," Rodney murmured pointing his brow furrowed against a headache.

"Rodney?" John cried recognising the signs that he was being overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?" Jeannie demanded at the fear in the three faces around her, "What is going on?"

"When we were kids actively searching for a mind meant he was connected to someone when they died. He retreated into himself for months," Jarod explained missing out the details, "The second time he did this was when Parker and I came here last and he was catatonic for hours."

Jeannie stared at them in shock before moving to her brother.

"Don't touch him," Parker and Jarod yelled together as Rodney was trying to focus on what was going on but losing.

"Why?" Jeannie demanded.

"It could harm him," Jarod explained.

"What do you mean harm him?" Jeannie cried, "This isn't exactly healthy for him."

"Trust us," Parker told her, "We've seen this happen to him before."

"And you're the experts," Jeannie rolled her eyes, "So your advice is just sit and watch this happen to him?"

Jeannie spun and slapped Rodney hard across his face.

"What?" he looked up at them a little stunned, "It's…gone and ow," his hand came up to cradle his cheek.

"Sorry Rodney," she told him before turning to the others, "Tough love people," Jeannie told them, "Let's go."

John stared after her stunned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Carson watched Lyle as he set up booby traps in the bushes around the Jumper surprised when Rodney appeared from nowhere.

"Hi," he greeted them, "Sleep well?"

"Rodney, get us out of here," Carson demanded not in the mood for small talk.

Rodney produced a knife and quickly cut through their bonds, "The others are waiting just past the trees. Go."

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"Trust us," Rodney replied, "Go."

Carson grabbed Emily's hand and they ran to where he could see John waving him forward. The moment they reached safety Jarod had his sister in a tight embrace and Carson turned back to watch Rodney…who was sitting in the pilot seat just waiting.

"What's he doing?" Carson demanded.

"Something incredibly stupid," Jeannie replied from where she stood chewing on her thumbnail, "Are you two okay?"

He nodded his attention riveted on his friend as Lyle returned to the ship.

x

"You're a little far from home," Rodney stated as Lyle entered the Jumper.

Lyle looked at him surprised, "Rodney? This is surprising."

"This little stunt was stupid," Rodney told him standing up so they were face to face, "Coming to Atlantis to begin with, abducting Carson and thinking you're going to win this."

Lyle laughed and swung smacking Rodney's head against the Jumper hull.

"Guess what," Lyle told him as Rodney lay dazed, "I will."

"You mean we will," Parker stated as she stalked in looking down on Rodney, "You know of the three of us he's the only one who can fly this thing."

"Parker?" Lyle looked at him confused.

"You didn't think I was going to let you ruin this, did you?" Parker laughed pushing at Rodney's shoulder with her foot, "I sent Jarod and that idiot Sheppard the other way so if we're going to go we should go now."

Lyle frowned at her, "Now why don't I trust you sister dear?"

Parker rolled her eyes, "Check for yourself."

Lyle pulled out his gun and eased his way out of the Jumper, as he moved away from it to check Parker hadn't tried to set a trap for him he jumped when Parker stumbled out of the Jumper which slowly moved away from them.

"Damn him," Parker snapped aiming her gun at the bushes.

x

"What's going on?" Carson asked John.

"We're springing a trap," John replied, "I had to trust Rodney knew what he was doing. Which he obviously didn't."

"He's going to be lucky not to have a concussion after that," Carson noted his professional persona pushing through to deal with what had just happened.

"Rodney has amazing luck," John pressed a gun into Carson's hands, "Just keep your gun on them. Don't fire, just hold it on them," John told him before turning to the other Pretender, "Jarod it's your show."

x

Jarod passed Emily to Jeannie, "Stay here," he told them before he marched out his gun aimed at Lyle.

"Jarod," Lyle gave a feral smile. "You know I'm not even going to bother trying to talk to you about coming back to the Centre."

"It's a waste of breath," Jarod shrugged, "So Miss Parker? What about you?"

She glared at him as she realised what he was doing, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Jarod?" she growled.

"You can either follow your mother's path and help me," Jarod told her, "Or you can shoot me."

"Don't tempt me Jarod," Parker snapped.

"Time to choose Parker," Jarod told her.

From their hiding place Jeannie and Emily exchanged glances, "What the hell is he doing?"

Carson shrugged but John smiled, "Making her finally choose sides in a way she can't wriggle out of."

Parker stepped towards Jarod her gun aimed at his chest, she pressed the barrel against his heart before resting it on its side and stepping behind Jarod.

Lyle stared at her, "You're dead," he yelled, "When they find out at the Centre you're dead Parker."

"I'm getting out of the 'Family Business'," Parker replied.

Jarod grabbed Parker around her waist pulling her to the ground as Lyle started to fire. He let off several shots before running into the forest.

x

Jarod looked down at the woman lying below him, "Are you alright?"

"Would you get off me," Parker snapped pulling herself out of the dirt.

He let her up as John, Emily and Jeannie came running over. Emily grabbed her brother in a tight hug scolding him for doing something so incredibly stupid.

"You guys okay?" John asked.

"Fine," Parker glared at Jarod who was trying to halt Emily's her angry diatribe.

"Rodney get back here so we can all go home," John called to his friend.

"Aren't we going after Lyle?" Rodney asked over the radio as the Jumper came to land beside them.

"No Rodney," John replied watching as the back of the ship opened up, "We're going to get our lost lambs back to Atlantis and you to the infirmary because quite frankly you look like shit."

"Thanks," Rodney hobbled out finding his sister at his side checking his bruises, "Carson can fly this thing home. My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Speaking of," Jeannie said looking around, "Where is he?"

"Good point," John turned to the other three, "Where's Carson?"

Emily looked up from her argument with her brother worry filling her eyes, "Oh my God."

The five of them looked around finding no sign of the Doctor.

"Rodney?" John asked.

"I can't do it," he said, "My head hurts so much I can't focus on him."

"Carson!" John yelled jogging back to where they'd been hiding he stopped and gasped, "Oh damn."

"Did you find him?" Emily called joining him, she turned back, "Jarod!" she yelled before dropping down where Carson lay unconscious blood pouring from the bullet wound in his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

People were a little upset by the end of the last chapter…I can't understand why. :)

Enjoy

* * *

Elizabeth stood waiting in the bay as John brought the Jumper down to land, the moment the hatch opened the medical team surged forward. Elizabeth watched John pull Emily away from Carson's prone figure as the medical team checked his wound before getting ready to move him.

She glanced up as the second Jumper landed knowing Jeannie and Rodney would more than likely come out demanding to know how their friend was.

"Help," Jeannie's voice came from inside the Jumper.

Elizabeth grabbed one of the nurses hanging at the edges of the group heading to the second Jumper where Jeannie was awkwardly holding an unconscious Rodney who it seemed had collapsed the moment the Jumper had landed. The nurse ran to get some help while Elizabeth moved to help.

"What happened?" she asked worried at how pale her Chief Scientist was.

"He got hit pretty hard," Jeannie whispered, "Then flying back took a lot out of him."

Elizabeth squeezed Jeannie's hand, "He'll be okay. Rodney's tougher than most people think he is."

"I know," Jeannie murmured relieved when the team arrived to cart their second casualty off to the infirmary.

x

John paced the small room they were waiting in to hear about their two friends. Emily was sitting beside her brother, her face pale as she shook with worry.

Jeannie was leaning against a wall her arms crossed as Parker sat leaning her head back against the wall, her eyes closed.

"Any news?" Elizabeth asked appearing through the door.

"Nothing yet," John replied, "What about from the mainland?"

"Ronon reported that one of the Athonsian's saw Lieutenant Lyle fall off a cliff into the lake before watching his body get washed out to sea," Elizabeth told him softly, "From what we can tell, he's dead."

"Good," John murmured.

"John," Elizabeth gasped shocked.

"Look who was bleeding when we came back," John snapped, "And tell me I don't have a right to be happy he's dead."

The door opening saved Elizabeth from having to answer.

"Dr Mendes?" Elizabeth stepped forward, "How are they?"

"Dr McKay will be fine," Mendes explained, "He'll more than likely have an extreme headache for several days."

"And Carson?" Elizabeth pushed.

"He lost a lot of blood," Mendes continued, "But he's stable. He'll have to have some physiotherapy but he should regain full use of his arm."

"Can I see him?" Emily asked softly.

Mendes looked over at her and he gave a smile, "Of course. He's sleeping for the moment and if he wakes up he'll be extremely groggy from the painkillers."

"I understand," Emily nodded following him with Jarod at her side.

x

Carson groaned as he woke up unsure what was going on. Shifting slightly he realised that he was in a bed which in one way was a relief because it meant they were safe but in another it was worrying since he couldn't remember how he'd got here.

His nose was itching so Carson moved to scratch it but as he moved his arm pain shot through it.

"Stay still," a soft voice said from his side as a gentle hand touched his forehead.

"Em?" Carson whispered forcing open his eyes to find her leaning over him, "Are you alright?"

"Better than you," she smiled down at him before she gently kissed him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You didn't get down fast enough," John said from nearby.

Carson tore his eyes away from Emily to look behind her where Jarod and John were standing, "Is anyone else injured?"

"Rodney collapsed when he got the Jumper back here," John replied, "Jeannie and Parker are with him."

Carson nodded unable to stop the yawn making Emily smile.

"Get some rest," she told him kissing his forehead.

Carson closed his eyes smiling as he felt her take his hand allowing himself to drift back to sleep.

x

"I think I've seen this place more than my own room," Jeannie murmured as she took a seat at her brother's bedside.

Parker nodded, "I know what you mean. I saw a lot of this place the both times I've been here."

Jeannie glanced over at the other woman, "So you've decided to be our friend?"

"Don't start on things you don't understand," Parker told Jeannie her voice low with menace.

"And don't threaten me," Jeannie replied sharply.

"Could you two keep the noise down?" Rodney groaned from the bed, "I have a thumping headache."

Jeannie moved to look down on him, "Other than the headache how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he sighed, "What about Carson?"

"From what we've been told," Parker joined them, "He's going to be okay."

Rodney nodded, "Good," he glanced up at Parker, "Are you avoiding Jarod?"

She frowned at him, "We don't want anymore casualties."

He laughed, "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Do that," Parker muttered.

He closed his eyes unable to stop the amused smile he wore.

* * *

"You look like hell," Jeannie noted as she found her brother sitting in his lab staring at his laptop about a week later.

"Thanks," he muttered slamming his hand on the bench making her jump, "This idiot has this all wrong."

"You do realise that there is actually no one here but me," she pointed out, "The beast known as 'Dr McKay' doesn't work on me."

He frowned at her, "I do actually have a job to do here you know."

"What's with you?" Jeannie asked a little shocked.

He sighed rubbing his eyes, "I'm tired okay. I can't sleep at the moment; every time I lie down to relax I end up waking up because of the pain."

"Have you spoken to the Doctor?" she pulled up a chair.

Rodney shook his head, "Since part of my Pretend is that I hate Doctors and I only trust Carson…"

"Then go talk to Carson," Jeannie cried in annoyance.

Rodney opened his mouth to protest but Jeannie cut him off.

"He's supervising in the infirmary until his arm heals," Jeannie reminded her brother, "Ask him for some sort of sedative or painkillers because you need to sleep."

Rodney sighed, "I'll talk to him," he conceded, "After I kick Kavanagh's ass for being such a moron."

"I'll be checking up on you," she told him before wandering back out.

x

Carson sat at his desk trying to finish a report frustrated as he could only type with one hand. His right arm was strapped to his body and since every single nurse and doctor was constantly monitoring him he couldn't rip it off.

"You know that's how I type," John noted from the door.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Carson sighed.

John wandered in and pulled over a chair, "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I am being smothered by everybody," Carson muttered annoyed, "When I'm working it's 'do you need anything Dr' or 'don't worry we'll do it'. It's driving me insane."

John couldn't help but laugh.

"And Emily," Carson groaned, "Don't get me wrong I love her but she's constantly hovering over me."

"She's just worried about you," John reminded him, "You know that."

"Aye, I do but it's still driving me crazy," Carson rolled his eyes; he shrugged giving up on finishing his work, "What about you and Jeannie?"

John looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you two…" he trailed off looking embarrassed.

"You're the second person who's said that to me," John frowned.

Carson shrugged, "You have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"She's engaged," John told his friend, "Even if I wanted something to happen it wouldn't."

Carson watched John leave and smiled, "I've never heard one word about a fiancé."

x

"Why am I here?" Parker asked annoyed as she entered the gym early that evening to find Jarod waiting for her.

He was wearing his workout gear and tossed her a set of Athosian fighting sticks, "Since you haven't spoke to me all week I thought you might like to get it out of your system."

A slow smile covered her face, "And you're offering to let me beat you to death?"

"Miss Parker," Jarod replied picking up two sticks of his own and readying himself, "I will be defending myself."

She copied his stance, "Ready?"

"It's what you've been wanting to do for a long time," Jarod reminder her, "So attack."

Parker smiled again and started her attack. Jarod countered each move enjoying the sound of the sticks cracking off each other.

"Teyla taught me to do this," Parker said breathing heavily as they faced each other again, "How did you learn?"

He grinned at her, "I watched."

"I hate you," she snapped annoyed.

Jarod shrugged and attacked again. Parker was pushed back as she defended each movement he made before she dropped to the floor and swept his feet out from under him. As Jarod went down she moved onto him pressing the smooth wood against his throat.

"I win," she smiled down at him.

Jarod gripped the sides of the sticks and pushed her off him, Parker rolled to a stand readying herself to fight again.

"Scared?" she asked as he hesitated.

Jarod smiled, "Are you?"

"Come on Jarod," she goaded, "Show me what you've got."

He attacked again both of them grinning as they fought; finally he pushed her against the wall trapping her hands above her head.

"I guess I win," Jarod murmured staring into her dark eyes.

"Don't bet on it," Parker replied as she breathed hard from their exercise.

"I'm sorry I forced you to choose," Jarod said releasing her hands, "But if he hadn't escaped…"

"Shut up Jarod," Parker grabbed him round his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Jarod was a little shocked at her actions but he relaxed into her pressing her against the wall again.

"I think this is more fun than the fighting," Jarod whispered his finger gently stroking her cheek.

Parker slipped out from between Jarod and the wall to his surprise, she picked up her things and headed out of the door. She stopped looking back to where he was standing staring at her confused.

"Are you coming?" she asked before disappearing.

* * *

Carson opened the door to his rooms stopping amazed to find Emily there with dinner all prepared.

"What's this?" he asked as she came over to kiss him.

Emily smiled at him, "Since you've been so crotchety the past few days. I thought I would bring dinner here and spare everyone else your bad mood."

"I am _not_ in a bad mood," he groused frowning as Emily just looked at him wryly, "Alright maybe I am. But this damn thing is driving me mad."

Emily rested her hand against his cheek, "The other option is not one I want to think about."

Carson looked ashamed and drew her close to him with his good arm, "Sorry Em. I'm not ungrateful that I'm alive, just annoyed by the way everyone is treating me like I cannae do my work."

"They're your friends and they're worried about you," Emily reminded him, she stretched up and kissed him quickly, "Now we should eat before it gets cold."

Carson grinned at her releasing her so they could have dinner. Emily being considerate had brought some stew so that he didn't have to cut anything up. His mind wandered as they ate over how different life had been from the moment they'd confessed their true feelings to one another during their abduction. Emily had practically moved in with him, although her things were spread out across the two rooms she was always there when he finished his shift…the past two days he'd been allowed to do anything.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she cleared away their dishes.

"I was just thinking about a few things," he smiled at her.

Emily finished what she was doing and took him by the arm leading him to the bed, "You need to rest."

"Em…"

"Carson," she cut him off, "You look exhausted. For me, just close your eyes for ten, fifteen minutes and if you don't feel like sleeping then…"

"We'll do something else?" he grinned at her.

Emily swatted his good shoulder, "Not until you've healed, I don't want to end up in the infirmary trying to explain to your staff who are very protective of you how we managed to burst your stitches."

Carson laughed and lay down closing his eyes he felt himself relax and sighed knowing she'd been right, he needed to sleep. As he drifted away he felt Emily rest against him and smiled.

x

"Hey Teyla," John greeted his team-mate as she joined him on the balcony.

"John," she smiled leaning on the rail beside him looking out across the horizon at the sunset, "I see why you are here, it is beautiful."

He shrugged, "I'm only out here for the fresh air."

"Of course," she smiled knowingly, "You're macho reputation is completely safe."

John rolled his eyes at her before they fell into silence watching the sunset in companionable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" John turned to her.

"I believe you just did," Teyla replied smoothly.

"Oh you are a riot," John glared at her.

"Ask away Colonel," Teyla told him softly.

John frowned, "Have you heard any rumours lately concerning me and Jeannie?"

"Of course," Teyla replied with a shrug.

"What?" he stared at her, "Then what are they?"

Teyla rolled her eyes, "The usual Colonel. You know what Atlantis is like; two people who even talk to each other for a few seconds are seeing one another."

"So nothing to worry about?" John asked softly.

"I would be concerned more that you _are_ worried about the rumours," Teyla smiled before walking away, "Goodnight John."

x

Jeannie knocked on the door to her brother's room smiling at him as she entered finding him sitting on his bed a book lying open beside him.

"Did you go see Carson?" Jeannie asked him sternly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "You know I'm old enough to look after myself?"

"I've seen the evidence," Jeannie planted her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Yes," he cried after a few minutes, "I went to see him, I got some drugs now leave me alone."

Jeannie nodded, "Goodnight Rodney, sleep well."

He muttered something under his breath as she left him. Jeannie stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked along the corridors towards the Gateroom. Despite insisting her brother sleep tonight Jeannie was working for a good part of it. Everything that had happened had meant her actual job on Atlantis had suffered and Jeannie had decided this was the best time to catch up on everything. It meant fewer interruptions.

"Hi Jeannie," Simms greeted her from the Stargate controls, his grin wide; "Will you be in Weir's office?"

"That's where the comfy chair is," she replied disappearing into the office.

Once there Jeannie opened up the computer absently tapping in her password as she started sorting through the files Elizabeth had left for her.

It was several hours later Simms appeared offering her some coffee, Jeannie shook her head hoping that she'd be finishing soon. She was tired so Jeannie leaned back against the chair resting her feet on the desk and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Hearing a noise Jeannie started awake, looking up she saw Lyle standing over Simms who was slumped over the console. He turned, saw her and aimed his gun at her.

Jeannie screamed when he fired falling backwards as the glass shattered, she felt something sting her forehead before pain exploded and she fell to the ground unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy

* * *

Lyle sat in the back of the ship hidden under his hood with the two Athosians youths he had persuaded to help him. The gullible fools believed he had been persecuted by those in Atlantis, their own dislike of Weir and her people blinding them to Lyle's advantage. Lyle was extremely pleased with himself at managing to persuade them to tell everyone he was dead after only a few minutes.

He needed to get through the Stargate to Earth but he didn't have an IDC so that meant he'd need to try another planet for a way to get the Pretenders.

Lyle had studied the work patterns of the Atlantis control room team so he knew when the best time for them to strike would be.

Arriving in the city they headed to the rooms they would be using and waited. When the time came Lyle and his two acolytes started through the halls of the city. It was late and most people were sleeping; only the skeleton crew were awake. Making it to the Gateroom Lyle quickly and silently disposed of the marine who didn't have a chance to fight back.

There were two men working at the controls both with their back to Lyle who smiled, one of the Athosian boys knocked the first unconscious. Lyle waited until the second had turned before jamming the gun into his forehead.

"Dial me a safe planet," Lyle told him.

The man nodded, "Alright. Just give me one min…" he gasped as Lyle grabbed his hand and twisted.

"No calling for help," Lyle sighed smacking his gun against the other man's temple, "Kidel, you know of a planet we can go?"

The young man who looked amazed and honoured that Lyle had asked him nodded quickly.

"Do it," Lyle ordered rolling his eyes as the boy knocked over one of the mugs sitting there.

He turned towards the office and saw Jeannie McKay sitting there shock in her eyes, he quickly aimed and fired smiling as she screamed and fell. In front of him the Gate burst open.

"Go," Lyle told them, he took a look into the office finding the woman on the ground blood oozing from a wound in her head before running down the stairs and through the Stargate, he'd be back and soon.

x

Elizabeth smiled as she met John as they both headed to the Control room.

"You're up early," Elizabeth noted as they walked.

John shrugged, "I was about to say the same thing."

"I've got a lot of work to do," Elizabeth rolled her eyes; "It never stops. What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, "Thought I'd come and shake up the guards on duty. Make sure they haven't fallen asleep on the job."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well whatever gets you through the morning. I thought you'd be out running with Ronan."

"That's not for about two hours," John replied as they reached the entrance to the Gateroom, "That's odd," he frowned.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Guard's gone," he replied pulling his gun.

"You know it worries me you carry that everywhere you go," Elizabeth told him.

"It makes me feel more of a man," John muttered sarcastically, "Now stay here."

He moved slowly into the Gateroom scowling as Elizabeth appeared behind him.

"Didn't I just tell you to stay there?" John demanded annoyed.

"Since when do you do what I tell you?" Elizabeth replied making him scowl even more.

"That's not the issue," he growled, "Just stay behind me, okay?"

She nodded, "You're the boss."

This earned her an annoyed look before John moved further into the room, he couldn't see anyone else anywhere so moved up to the control room.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth gasped as she saw the two men sprawled across consoles before she saw the shattered window to her office.

As Elizabeth checked one of the men John quickly checked the other for a pulse, "Medical team to control room," he ordered finding one.

John left Elizabeth with the two men and moved into her office to check that. As he moved closer he saw a hand sticking out from behind the desk. Horror filled him as he looked down on Jeannie.

"Elizabeth," he yelled.

"What's wrong?" she came running over stopping in horror as she saw the woman, "Is she…"

John shook his head, "She has a pulse. Where the hell is the medical team?"

"They're coming," she breathed, "They're coming."

* * *

Rodney groaned as someone banged on his door waking him up. He'd actually managed to sleep right through but now he was stiffer than before. The banging on his door became more and more insistent.

"Alright," Rodney snapped, "I will open it in a minute."

Hobbling over to the door he opened it surprised to see Zelenka standing there his face grave.

"Radek?" Rodney asked rubbing his hand over his face, "Why are you here?"

"Something happened last night in the control room," Zelenka told him.

Rodney groaned, "What did they break?"

"Rodney," Zelenka licked his lips, "Jeannie has been hurt."

Shock covered Rodney's face as he took this in, "Hurt?"

"Lyle somehow got into the city," Zelenka explained, "Jeannie was there and he shot…"

Rodney stormed past him stopping suddenly as he realised he wasn't dressed, he turned back pulled on his pants, shoes and sweatshirt before running to the infirmary.

Rodney skidded to a halt finding John speaking with Carson sadness covered both their faces and fear filled him

"Rodney," Carson turned and saw him standing.

"How is she?" Rodney whispered.

"The bullet only grazed her forehead," Carson explained, "However when Jeannie fell she hit her head hard on the wall. At the moment she's still unconscious."

Rodney stared at Carson his medical knowledge flooding into his mind, "There could be damage."

"At the look of the wall where she fell," Carson continued softly, "It's very possible."

"Can he see her?" John interrupted seeing how blank his friend looked.

Carson nodded, "Aye, go sit with her. It'll help."

"Thank you," Rodney whispered not moving.

Carson motioned to John who took his friend's arm and leading him to his sister's bedside.

x

Jeannie's face was almost pure white as she lay there; only her dark hair separated her from the sheets. Rodney shakily sat down unable to tear his eyes from her face.

"This is my fault," Rodney whispered.

"What?" John demanded as he pulled a seat over to join his friend.

"I should have felt this happen," Rodney explained, "But I…she told me to get something to help me sleep and I did."

John rested his hand on Rodney's shoulder squeezing it tightly in comfort, "She's going to be alright. You know that don't you?"

"I don't," Rodney whispered, "I don't know it. What if she dies John?"

"She's not going to die," John snapped.

"It'll be my fault," Rodney continued, "I got her into this. I should have protected her better than this."

John grabbed Rodney's face making Rodney look at him, "This is not your fault. Okay? Understand?"

Rodney dropped his eyes and John forced him to look back up.

"Say it," John ordered, "It's not my fault."

"It's not my fault," Rodney said quietly.

"Again."

"It's not my fault," Rodney repeated a little louder.

John patted him on the shoulder, "Just hold onto that."

* * *

Parker and Jarod ran towards the infirmary finding Emily standing at the door waiting for them.

"What happened?" Parker demanded.

Emily still hadn't gotten over her resentment of Parker but considering the obvious feelings her brother had for the woman Emily was trying to be civil. She quickly explained what she knew.

"Come on," Emily told them, "Carson said you can sit with her for a while."

Emily lead them to the room where Rodney and John were sitting at Jeannie's bedside, Parker instantly moved and went to Rodney. Rodney hugged her as Parker rocked him gently rubbing his shoulder.

Jarod put his arms around his sister's shoulders hugging her, "Are you okay?"

"Carson doesn't know if she's going to get out of this without any brain damage," Emily whispered, "Rodney's not taking it well."

Jarod rested his head against hers, "I know how I would feel it was you."

Emily smiled slightly, "I take it you two are talking again."

A shy smile touched Jarod's face, "Yes. For the moment until I do something to upset her."

"I'm pleased for you," Emily said softly.

"You hate her," Jarod replied with a shrug.

"I don't trust her Jarod," Emily told her brother, "But I will be civil, for you."

"Thank you," Jarod smiled giving another quick hug before he went to join the others crowding around Jeannie's bed.

x

Elizabeth was pacing the briefing room anger boiling in her.

"Dr Weir?" Teyla's gentle voice broke through her thoughts, "You wished to see me?"

"Teyla, please sit down," Elizabeth pulled herself together, "I assume you know what happened last night."

"Yes," Teyla said softly, "It is a shocking thing."

"The thing is from what we know Lieutenant Lyle was helped by two Athosian youths," Elizabeth winced seeing the look in Teyla's eyes.

"Is this something that has been proven or just someone's rash accusation?" Teyla's soft voice never wavered but the tone was sharper than before.

"Dr Simms gave the statement," Elizabeth explained, "I was hoping you would be able to find out who it was."

"I shall speak to Halling," Teyla promised, "If someone is willing to take me to the mainland."

"Lieutenant Jordan is waiting for you," Elizabeth told her.

Teyla gave the other woman a gentle nod before leaving. Elizabeth leaned back in her chair worrying.

x

Carson stood watching the small family gathered around the bed where the young woman was laying. He felt completely useless because all he'd been able to do was stand in the background and occasionally call out an order. He hadn't been able to help hands on and part of him felt he could have done more if he had.

"It's not your fault," Parker said coming to stand beside him a cup of coffee in her hand, "You couldn't have done any more than you did."

"If she dies I don't know what Rodney will do," Carson noted.

"He's a survivor," Parker told him, "And from what I've seen so is Jeannie. Don't count her out just yet."

"I was hoping Lyle was really dead," Carson murmured.

Parker gave a snort of derision, "Well I've tried to kill him more than once but my brother has a habit of not dying."

Carson turned to her, "Your brother?"

"You didn't know that did you?" Parker frowned, "Yeah. Lyle the psychopath is my twin brother. We're not close."

"I guessed," Carson said wryly.

She patted him on the shoulder and headed back into the room, handing the coffee to Rodney before leaning against Jarod who slipped his arm around her waist. Carson continued to watch for a moment before heading back to his work.

* * *

John stood watching Rodney from the doorway after the others had left. They all had work to do so had drifted away one by one leaving Rodney sitting and John watching.

"I only just got to know her," Rodney spoke for the first time in hours, "We were becoming close and now…"

"She's going to pull through this Rodney," John reminded him.

Rodney sighed and took his sister's hand in his again.

"You know she did this when you were hurt," John told his friend, "She was scared that you wouldn't pull through but you did," he moved to sit across from him, "I sat with her and although she was mad at what had brought her here, she was grateful for the chance to get to know you."

Rodney smiled slightly.

"Did you know she's engaged?" John asked trying to keep his friend talking.

"She yelled it at me when we were coming here," Rodney smiled slightly; "We had a talk about during the week and she told me about him."

"Come on," John rolled his eyes, "Tell me about the guy."

"Why are you so interested?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"Because," John grinned a wicked gleam in his eyes, "According to the rumour mill, Jeannie and I are in the middle of some sort of torrid affair; I'd like some sort of details on my competition."

Rodney started to laugh, "I was wondering why people shut up every time I came close to their tables in the commissary."

"Apparently we've been spending a lot of time together," John shrugged, "It appears that invisibility cloak you've been tampering with works."

Rodney continued to laugh the tension in his eyes easing for a moment.

x

Jarod found Parker in the gym after her shift going one on one with one of the Marines, who she was beating. He knew she felt guilty about what had happened to Jeannie, they both did.

They'd had so many chances to get rid of Lyle but something always stopped them.

"Hey," he greeted her when she walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Parker snapped as she rubbed her face with her towel.

"I thought…" he trailed off, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Parker replied sharply marching out of the room.

Jarod sighed, receiving sympathetic looks from the marines in the room before he headed after her.

"It isn't your fault Parker," Jarod called after her as she marched along the corridor.

She stopped allowing him to catch up with her, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I was sent to kill him Jarod," she reminded him harshly, "Years ago and I thought I had. Why won't he die?"

"Parker you can't blame yourself for this," Jarod told her, "I should have fired the day he killed Kyle."

Parker gave a derisive laugh, "Like I told you."

"I didn't want to hit you," Jarod reminded her sadly, "But if I'd done it we would have saved ourselves a lot of grief."

Parker sighed stepping into him resting her head against his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on," Jarod whispered into her hair, "We should get something to eat and then we can go back to the infirmary."

Parker nodded and with one arm still around Jarod's waist started walking again.

x

Carson sat in his office going over and over Jeannie's test results hoping for some sign in them whether or not she'd suffered brain damage but they were revealing nothing useful.

He glanced up and watched Rodney sitting at his sister's bedside. Zelenka had taken over from John about an hour ago so he could speak with Elizabeth.

"Carson, you need to get some rest," Emily's voice shook him from his thoughts; "You're still recovering."

"I was hoping I could find something to give Rodney hope," Carson told her smiling as she slipped her hand in his.

"Have you?" Emily whispered.

He shook his head, "I don't know how she'll be when she wakes up, if she wakes up. Em I feel so useless."

Emily slipped her arms around him pulling him close, "You're not useless. You did everything you could. But you won't be of any use if you collapse, so please come back to your room and get some rest."

x

"John," Elizabeth nodded sharply as he entered the briefing room, "Teyla just reported back."

John took his seat, "And?"

"From what she can tell two Athosian youths helped Lieutenant Lyle," Elizabeth told him, "By lying about his demise then hiding him within the village, sneaking him to Atlantis before helping him go through the Stargate."

"Any indication where he went?" John asked his voice not showing his anger.

"We have the last Gate address dialled," Elizabeth said stopping him from saying anything, "We sent a MALP which shows they're not there anymore."

"So we can't follow him," John snapped the urge to hit something returning full force.

"No."

They sat in silence for several minutes before John stood up again.

"I'll sort security and a plan for when he comes back," he told her.

Elizabeth frowned, "You're sure he'll come back."

John turned back to her his eyes dark with anger, "Yes."

Elizabeth watched him walk away worry filling her, for the young woman lying in a coma in the infirmary, for their Chief Scientist who was sitting waiting at his sister's bedside and she hoped no one else would be hurt by this Lyle.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Hey part ten finally. Mind you I got to part nine without getting distracted so that was a bit of a record.

I have an idea where this is going now after some major writers block on it so hopefully I'll get another part done before I stall again

Enjoy

* * *

"Jack, you know Sam's still asking what I did when I was visiting you to end up with a sprained wrist," Daniel said as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder while he tapped at his keyboard with his good hand.

"Well you should have thought up a lie before you went back," Jack laughed at him.

"Sam can always tell when I'm lying," Daniel sighed frowning as his friend laughed even more.

The alarms sounded throughout the base and Daniel sat up straighter, "That should be them."

"Do you have the email ready to send?" Jack asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes even though Jack couldn't see him, "No Jack I thought I'd write it just now."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Danny," Jack reminded him.

Daniel laughed, "Has to do with the company I've been keeping for the past few years."

"Send it," Jack ordered.

"I already have," Daniel replied, "And just received one from Jarod," Daniel forwarded it to Jack before he quickly scanned the text and gasped, "Oh damn."

"I second that," Jack murmured, "We can't even do anything."

Daniel let out an annoyed sigh as well, "How are things going?"

"We're cleaning up now," Jack told him.

"Have you found anything about my…"

"Not yet," Jack cut him off, "But the moment I do I'll call you I promise."

"I know," Daniel sighed watching the computer as the connection cut.

"Daniel," Jack snapped suddenly, "Are they still there?"

"No, the Gates shut down," Daniel replied, "What's wrong?"

"I just got an email from our clean-up crew," Jack told him, "Parker and Lyle weren't the only assassins sent on the last trip. There's one more."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, "There's no way to warn them."

"We just have to hope Rodney's sense for impending danger is on," Daniel sighed, "The next contact is not for three weeks."

They fell into silence both staring at the emails on their screens.

x

Jarod sat at the computer with Parker and Emily getting ready to send the email to Earth via Rodney's system. With Jeannie still unconscious Rodney was refusing to leave the infirmary even for this but luckily Jarod knew the computer system just as well. The moment the Gate opened he hit send surprised as an email arrived for them.

"Oh my God," Jarod murmured as he quickly read it.

"What?" Parker demanded at the shock on his face, "Jarod, what's happened?"

"It's over," Jarod told her in shock, "The Centre…it's gone. They've done it."

"We're free?" Emily gasped.

Jarod nodded too stunned to speak for several moments before continuing, "Jack and Daniel led a taskforce which took over the Blue Cove while other teams took over every other base they had."

"What about my father?" Parker asked softly frowning at the other woman who looked at her coldly, "I know what he's done but he's still my father."

Jarod rested his hand on her arm, "He's safe and he's agreed to testify against everyone else. Sydney and Broots are both safe as well."

"Thank God," Parker sighed, "This means once the Daedalus arrives back again we can all go home."

"What's the attachment?" Emily asked her brother who was staring in amazement at Parker.

"I don't know," Jarod mused he clicked the button and gasped in astonishment at the picture that appeared on the screen.

"Mom and Dad," Emily whispered amazed, "They're safe and together."

"I'll finally get to meet her," Jarod whispered joy overwhelming him.

x

"Dr Starr," Elizabeth greeted Jarod as he entered her office later that afternoon, "Please take a seat."

Jarod sat opposite her waiting, "What can I do for you?"

"Considering Rodney is not able to work at the moment," she started, "I need the team out there but I don't want them to go one man down. You and Rodney are friends, so I was hoping you would take his place until he is able to rejoin them."

Jarod looked at her a little shocked but nodded, "Of course. Until he's ready to return to work I'll take his place on the team."

"Thank you Dr," Elizabeth smiled at him, "Dismissed."

Jarod left her a smile on his face. He was more than happy to go off world at any time but with John's team was a good thing.

"Why are you grinning?" Parker asked him when she met him in the lab.

"I'm going with John and his team until Rodney's able to," Jarod told her, "We don't have much time left here, I want to get to see as much as possible."

"Yeah," Parker agreed she stepped into him resting her head against his chest, "It feels strange knowing the Centre is gone. Knowing we're actually free."

Jarod wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah. It also means once we leave here we are no longer Hunter and Hunted. What then?"

She looked up at him her eyes filled with peace, "We'll see."

Jarod frowned, "We'll see?"

"Yes," she kissed him, "We'll see."

* * *

Carson glanced up from his work to check on Rodney. He was sleeping; his head had dropped onto the bed while his hand continued to hold Jeannie's. Carson sighed wishing he could do more but it was now up to Jeannie to come back to them.

"What the hell did you do to your arm?" a familiar and unexpected voice came from the doorway.

"Laura?" Carson smiled turning to find the strawberry blonde Lieutenant standing in the doorway grinning at him, "I didn't know you were back."

He stood and embraced her; their relationship had been short but had ended with them as good friends.

"Just got here," she told him, "I was dropped off at the Alpha site before the Daedalus came here. I just arrived back through the Stargate."

"It's good to see you," Carson told her genuinely.

"So what happened to your arm?" she asked again.

Carson shrugged slightly, "I was shot."

Her eyes widened, "Dare I even ask for more than that?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Carson told her, "So, how's Earth these days?"

Laura shrugged, "The usual. My parents were thrilled to have me back," she moved to lean on the desk and frowned as she saw the man sleeping against the bed, "Is that Rodney?"

"Yeah," Carson sighed brushing his hand through his hair, "His sister is in a serious condition."

"His sister?" Laura asked confused.

Carson quickly gave her the story as much as he could watching her reaction. He'd always suspected Laura had feelings for Rodney but this just confirmed it.

"You should go in and see him," Carson told her, "He could use a friendly face."

Laura stared at him for several minutes a soft frown covering her face before she pushed off the desk and moved towards Rodney.

x

Rodney jumped as he felt someone gently touch his shoulder; he blinked blearily frowning as the figure came into view, "Cadman?"

"Hi Rodney," she said softly as she pulled a seat up beside him.

Rodney was more than a little shocked to find her there, he was sure she'd gone back to Earth on the Daedalus months ago.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" she asked her voice gentle.

"That'd be nice," he gave her a sad smile, he was too tired to 'pretend' just now and any small comfort was welcome.

Laura took his free hand and squeezed turning to look at the woman lying on the bed studying her. Rodney turned to his sister checking for any differences before returning his attention to the woman sitting at his side.

They'd met on the Daedalus on the way back from Earth after they'd reported on what had happened on Atlantis over the previous year, from the moment Rodney had met her there was something about Laura Cadman that intrigued Rodney but he knew that getting close to anyone at all was dangerous for both of them. So he'd been 'Dr McKay' around her making sure that she didn't get anywhere close to the real Rodney. He'd been extremely disappointed to learn that she was interested in Carson but in a way relieved. He made a point of ignoring her until she'd been assigned to accompany him and Carson, then her consciousness had been trapped in his body. The constant 'Pretend' of those few days had taken it's toll on him, unlike Jarod one thing Rodney needed was a short time each day when he could be himself and with her in his head he'd had to keep it up constantly. For the few days after it John had hovered near him making sure he was alright. After that he hadn't seen her much other than in the distance until she'd helped during the situation with the Goa'uld in Caldwell trying to blow them all up.

"Why?" Rodney demanded to John a few days after, "Why does she constantly make those comments every time I'm around her?"

John laughed amazed at the naivety of his friend, "It's like at school Rodney. You know when the girl who liked you would make fun of you while you would go push her or pull her hair."

"Oh yes John," Rodney replied sarcastically, "Because I had _that_ kind of childhood."

John frowned wincing at his mistake, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

It was at that point John realised that his panic at Alina's attentions on Dagan the previous year had been the real Rodney and not part of his pretend. Rodney had been raised completely isolated from the real world and when he'd suddenly entered it an adult he had very little idea on how to handle people, especially women.

"You know Rodney;" John said softly, "She and Carson are no longer a couple. Why don't you actually ask her out?"

Panic covered his face, "What?"

"Never mind," John patted his shoulder.

Laura had left not long after and Rodney had decided just to forget all about her. Except now she was sitting at his side her hand gently holding his and he felt more comforted by this than by anything the others had done.

* * *

Jarod felt as though he'd never be warm again. The rain was lashing down outside the cave they'd taken shelter in. Teyla had managed to start a fire but with little dry wood it wasn't big nor was it going to last long.

"Doing okay Doc?" John asked taking the seat beside Jarod.

"Fine Colonel," Jarod replied with a nod.

John laughed, "This is too weird. You don't complain at all."

"Missing Rodney?" Jarod noted.

John sighed glancing over to where Ronon and Teyla were sitting talking, "Worried about him. I've never seen him like this before."

Jarod sighed, "He's feeling guilty that he didn't sense she was in danger."

"You ever thought about how he does that?" John asked thoughtfully, "I mean what does it feel like?"

Jarod shrugged, "I can pretend Colonel but I don't have Rodney's abilities. He tried to explain when we were children but he never could. Colonel, I know you trust Rodney but you have to also trust in his gifts."

"I do," John protested.

Jarod replied quietly, "No you don't. You fear his abilities Colonel."

"I..."

"Rodney's sensitive to people's moods," Jarod reminded the other man, "But he picks up on yours especially. Fearing that fact about him pushes him away, this isolates him."

"Look Jarod," John managed to keep his voice low, "Rodney's my friend and yes, there are times when his unusual…gifts make me nervous but I trust him."

They both stopped talking as Ronon and Teyla joined them focussing instead on eating.

x

John sat during his watch thinking over what Jarod had said to him. He did trust Rodney but there was always this strange feeling John got whenever Rodney used his gifts around him.

But that was to be expected. The things Rodney could do were actually frightening if you sat down and thought about it. The man could pretend to be anything and he was pretending. They were putting their lives in the hands of a man who didn't have the experience he claimed.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked softly moving to sit at his side.

"Fine," John replied with a shrug, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It is my watch in less than an hour," she gave him a smile, "Now, what is troubling you?"

"Rodney."

"Of course," she smiled, "Who you usually worry about."

John frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You worry a great deal about Rodney," Teyla reminded him, "He is your friend, in fact you are like brothers."

"I wouldn't say…"

"You squabble like siblings," she cut him off as he protested, "Yet if anyone else attacks, you instantly spin to the others defence. That is family."

"You know what that makes you doesn't it?" he asked.

Looking at the wicked gleam in his eyes Teyla frowned, "I would rather not. I believe I shall nap until my watch."

With a smile she left him to his musings.

* * *

"Rodney," a gentle voice pulled him back into consciousness from the comfortable black of sleep.

He jerked up and found Laura looking down on him, "What?"

"You didn't look very comfortable the way you were sleeping," Laura gave him a smile handing him a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," he sighed rubbing his eyes, "Has there been any change?"

"Not yet," she replied softly, "Rodney, you need to get out of here and get some proper sleep."

"No," Rodney snapped, "I'm not leaving her."

"Rodney…"

"I left her alone and Lyle almost killed her," he snapped at Laura making her step back slightly, "I won't…I can't…"

"Rodney," Laura said keeping her voice as gentle as she could, "He's gone. There's no way he can get back to Atlantis and it's more than likely we'll never find him."

"Find him," Rodney's eyes were wide and he slammed the mug onto the cupboard beside him darting out of the room.

"Rodney?" Carson called as he ran past him followed by Laura, "What's going on?" he called to the Lieutenant.

"I don't know," she replied pausing for a second, "You watch her I'll follow him."

Carson nodded watching Laura as she started to run after Rodney.

"What now?" Carson wondered heading in to sit with Jeannie.

x

Emily was shocked when Rodney appeared in her office.

"I need you to do something for me," he started without any sort of pleasantries, "I need you to stay with Jeannie. I don't care what else is happening I need to know someone is with her."

"Rodney?"

"Please Emily," he grabbed her hand desperation in his eyes, "Please do this for me."

"Of course," she breathed finding him hugging her tightly, "Its okay Rodney. I promise."

She was even more shocked as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Emily. Look after them for me," he whispered before disappearing.

Emily stood a little shell-shocked jumping as a woman appeared her long red gold hair flying in her face.

"Where'd he go?" the woman demanded.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"Laura Cadman," she introduced herself, "Rodney came this way. Where did he go?"

"I think he might have been heading towards the Jumper Bays," Emily replied still confused.

"Thanks," Laura replied with a nod before heading away.

"This place just gets stranger," Emily sighed switching off her computer and heading up to the infirmary to keep her promise.

x

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing?" Laura yelled finding him inside one of the Jumpers.

"Going after Lyle," he told her without looking up from the controls.

"What?" she asked before waving it away, "Rodney you need to stop this. You need to go back to the infirmary and wait until Colonel Sheppard gets back."

"Rodney!" she gave a quick cry of shock as he picked her up and moved her out of his way. Annoyed she moved back in front of him.

He stared at her, his eyes darker than she'd ever seen, "Get out of my way or I will move you."

Laura folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not letting you do something this stupid."

Rodney growled grabbing her arm he spun her pressing his fingers against a pressure point in her neck holding her as she fell unconscious against him. Rodney gently lifted her into his arms and carried her outside the Jumper before placing her on the bench in the one next to it.

"Sorry," he murmured to her pushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

With a sigh Rodney headed back into the other Jumper, he closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he let his mind loose focussing on Lyle, focussing on the bastard who had tried to take away his family.

His fingers danced across the controls without thought, ignoring the calls from Elizabeth he headed out to find and kill Lyle.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm doing well, part eleven. Cadman wasn't originally going to be in this but after I got stuck she managed to get me out of the writers block that was plaguing this story.

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Carson looked up as Emily entered the room. She moved to his side and gently kissed him.

"How is she?" Emily asked drawing up a seat beside him.

"Nothing's changed," Carson told her, "What are you doing here?"

"Rodney came and asked me to stay with her," Emily explained looking confused, "And then a Laura Cadman came running after him demanding to know where he went."

"You've met Laura then," Carson smiled slightly amused.

"What am I missing?" Emily demanded suspiciously.

"Not much," Carson told her innocently.

Emily crossed her arms, "Start talking or face the consequences."

Carson quickly explained Laura's interactions with both himself and Rodney finding her staring at him.

"So she's your ex-girlfriend?" Emily asked her lips pursed.

Carson pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss, "You sent me the Dear John remember Em?"

She laughed at him taking his hand, "Yeah."

x

Elizabeth swore as she was ignored by whoever was piloting the Jumper. Whoever was in there had to know how to override the system they'd set up after Ford had escaped from Atlantis so that no one would ever be able to leave the city without permission.

"It is Rodney," Zelenka told her with a sigh before she could ask; "I recognise the override he used."

"What the hell is he doing?" Elizabeth demanded angrily.

"I recognise his codes but cannot read his mind," Zelenka reminded her.

"Normally a good thing," Elizabeth noted, "When's John's team due back?"

"In under an hour," Zelenka replied.

Elizabeth frowned, "Alright. I want to speak to him the moment he gets back. See if you can find any clue to where he was going."

"Yes Dr Weir," Zelenka nodded, he waited until the leader of the expedition had left the room before he left the control room and headed to the infirmary.

"Carson," he called entering the small room Jeannie lay where the doctor sat with Emily.

"What's wrong Radek?" Carson asked worried at the other man's entrance.

"Rodney has taken one of the Jumpers," Zelenka explained, "I have a feeling he has gone after Lyle."

"What?" Emily gasped.

Carson frowned, "Do you know if he was alone?"

"Alone?" Zelenka asked confused, "As far as I know. Why?"

"Cause Laura Cadman went after him," Carson frowned, "Emily…"

"I'll stay with her," Emily told them, "Go."

x

"Son of a bitch," Laura groaned as consciousness returned.

"Well there's no permanent damage," Carson's amused voice made her open her eyes, "How do you feel Laura?"

"I'm going to kill him," she snapped rubbing her neck, "Rodney, he's gone right?"

"Did you see where he went?" Zelenka asked making her turn to where he crouched.

Laura shook her head, "I don't know. He was going over maps and things."

Carson frowned, "Alright. Come on I want to check you out."

Slowly she sat up grimacing at the pain filtering through her neck and head. The two men gripped her arms helping her stand.

"I'm going to kill him," she said again as they started towards the infirmary.

"For that pleasure Lieutenant," Zelenka said with a grimace, "You will have to get in line."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" John demanded as he and Jarod arrived in the infirmary joining Carson, Zelenka, Emily and Parker who had arrived just before them, "Elizabeth is raging."

He had been grabbed the moment he'd exited the Stargate to be told about his friend's disappearing act. John had instantly promised he'd find a way to find Rodney. Now all he had to do was find it.

"Rodney was talking with Laura for a few moments then he ran out," Carson started to explain.

"Cadman's back?" John asked, "Oh that's just made things so much less complicated," he rolled his eyes, "Did he give _any_ clues where he was going?"

"Not to us," Carson replied, "He may have told Laura something."

"I doubt it," Jarod noted, "He'll be going after Lyle and the only way he can find him is…

"By using his empathic abilities," Zelenka sighed, "Is that not dangerous?"

"After Jeannie's cure the last time I doubt it," Parker told him.

John grimaced; if Rodney was relying on his abilities then they had no way to find him unless…he turned to Jarod, "Is there _anyway_ you can try to find him?"

Jarod shook his head, "I've told you before Colonel I don't have those abilities," he turned to the woman beside him, "Parker, what about your…"

"My inner sense doesn't work that way," she cut him off, "its possible Jeannie could find him if she was awake. They are brother and sister; it's possible some of his gifts are latent within her but…"

"Jeannie is still in a coma," Zelenka reminded them; "Unless she awakens soon then I doubt that is an option."

"Ah," Carson spoke up slightly nervously, "I have an idea."

The others turned to him quickly and John frowned, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Lieutenant Cadman was trapped within Rodney's body for a few days," Carson started seeing John and Zelenka frown as the others eyes widened in amazement, "When she was returned to her own body I noticed a few of Rodney's traits in her over the first few days after."

"Like?" Zelenka asked.

"The hand gestures," Carson replied, "And a few other things. Could it be possible some part of his…gifts have been transferred to her?"

Jarod and Zelenka looked at each other thoughtfully both deep in thought as the others waited.

"It sounds possible," Zelenka mused, "But how would we get the information and without her knowing?"

Jarod clicked his fingers and smiled, "Hypnosis."

"What?" John asked confused.

"Anything buried within her mind could be found using hypnosis," Jarod explained, "And we can make sure she doesn't remember."

"Don't tell me," Parker turned to him her arms crossed, "You were once a hypnotherapist."

"Nightclub act. It was fun," Jarod grinned at her before turning back to the others, "I can do this."

John let out a sigh, "Okay. Jarod, Parker you two will come with me after Rodney. We'll take Cadman and hopefully follow him."

x

"Sir, what exactly are we doing?" Laura asked as she followed John towards the Jumper Bay.

"Going after Rodney," John replied shortly.

"How?" she demanded before adding, "Sir."

John stopped walking and turned to her, "You said you saw the screen when you were in the Jumper right?"

Laura nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"What Jarod is going to do is regress your mind so that you can focus on what you saw for those few seconds and tell us what was on that which should tell us where he went," John explained.

Laura stared at him her mouth open.

"Problem Cadman?" John asked blandly.

"I…eh…I am not too sure about being hypnotised sir," she told him, "I don't like the idea of not having control."

John's patience snapped, "This is an order Lieutenant. Not to mention if you ever want to see Rodney again you will do this because it's our only chance to find him."

"Yes sir," Laura nodded continuing to follow after her commanding officer.

x

Jarod sat in the Jumper going over in his mind how to possibly discover whether the young woman could find Rodney. He wondered if she could tell them before he started to muse on whether it would be due to her having part of Rodney's abilities or a connection to Rodney himself.

"Are you alright?" Parker asked taking a seat beside him.

Jarod gave her a slight smile, "Just thinking," he replied, "You do know if we find Rodney it's very possible we'll find Lyle also."

Parker showed him her gun already loaded, "I'm prepared."

Jarod's dark eyes focussed on her tightly, "I know you better than that Parker. I know what killing him would do to you."

"Jarod…"

"He's your brother Parker," he reminded her, "No matter what."

"Rodney is more my brother than Lyle," she whispered her voice weary, "And if I have to choose then I will choose Rodney."

Jarod gently brushed her hair back from her face, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to."

Parker kissed him, "You are a good man Jarod. It amazes me how after all the years you spent in the Centre they didn't steal that from you."

"Despite what you try to show the world," Jarod murmured to her, "They didn't steal it from you either."

Parker let out a soft laugh moving away from him as John appeared Laura not far behind him.

x

Laura Cadman sat in a deep trance in the back of the Jumper as John started the Jumper readying it to head after Rodney.

"Laura," Jarod said softly, "Where is Rodney?"

"I don't know," she replied her voice soft and bland.

Jarod turned to Parker, "You're better at getting Rodney to do this than I ever was. You do it."

Parker nodded, "Alright."

"Laura," Jarod turned back to the woman, "I want you to listen to Parker. Hear her voice and trust in her."

He nodded to Parker who took a deep breath.

"Laura," Parker's voice became smooth and rich, the way it always did when talking to Rodney when he did this, "I want you to focus on Rodney. Think of him and only him."

A small smile touched Laura's lips, "Alright."

"Can you feel him?" Parker asked.

"Yes," Laura's voice was soft and breathless.

"Tell me what you feel?" Parker continued waving away John's signal to speed it up.

"He's afraid," Laura breathed, "He's afraid because I'm trapped within him and I don't know why. He still has a body; I don't know what he has to fear."

"Move past that," Parker ordered gently, "Come closer to now."

Laura nodded, "He's still afraid. I'm fading and he's trying to hold onto me but he's afraid I'll slip. He cares more than he shows."

"Parker, can you hurry this up?" John snapped.

Parker glared at him, "This isn't an exact science you know. I'm working on it."

"Ask if she can feel him now," John told her.

Parker glared at him, "I don't think it works that way. Let me go through the timeline."

John let out a snort of disdain but became silent once more turning back to the screen before him making pre-flight checks.

"Laura," Parker returned her attention to the woman sitting there rolling her eyes a Jarod who smiled softly, "Move past that. You're back in your own body can you feel him now?"

Laura smiled amused, "I unnerve him. Its fun but there's more when I'm with him."

"Good," Parker nodded to Jarod to tell John to get ready, "You need to find him. Rodney needs us but you have to find him where did he go?"

"I don't know," Laura told her.

"Where did he go?" Parker said again slightly more forcefully.

"I don't know," Laura cried upset.

"You know," Parker snapped, "Rodney will die without your help. Where is he?"

Laura moved suddenly and punched in the Gate address, the ship started to move and Jarod caught her before she fell.

"Alright kids," John cried from the pilot's seat, "Here we go."

* * *

Carson sighed in relief as the final member of Lorne's team left the infirmary to give their report. He headed back to Jeannie's room finding Emily sitting with a book in her hands reading to her friend. Leaning against the wall he listened to her entranced by her voice smiling as he listened to the short story Emily was reciting.

"Stop hovering," Emily looked up at him smiling, "If you feel the need to do something go get me something to eat."

"Yes dear," he replied with a cheeky grin laughing as he was pelted by a wad of paper. Leaving to get them both lunch he could hear Emily start the next story.

Zelenka had reported that the Jumper had just left meaning hopefully Rodney would be back very soon. Carson frowned as he wondered how John had managed to not take Teyla or Ronon along with him on this trip but then John Sheppard did have a way about him .

"Carson," Zelenka greeted him just outside the mess, "How is Jeannie?"

"The same," Carson replied wishing for once he could report something different, something much better, "I just hope they get Rodney back before she wakes up though."

Zelenka rolled his eyes, "I just hope they bring him back soon. Dr Weir is not in a good mood at all. Could you find something needing fixed in infirmary soon?"

"I'll try," Carson promised, "But if you're having lunch come join me and Emily. Give yourself a break."

"And it means I can carry your food for you," Zelenka noted nodding to Carson's injured arm.

Carson gave him an innocent look, "I don't know what you mean."

x

Emily placed her book down thinking back to the message they'd received from Earth. She hadn't ever expected freedom from the Centre, as much as she wished it she thought they'd always be after them.

Now though she knew that once the Daedalus arrived they could return to Earth and a future they'd never had before. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Jarod finally getting to be with their mother. He was so sweet sometimes and Emily knew her mother would lavish all the love and attention on him that she hadn't been able to over the years he'd been missing.

"You know you're going to have to wake up soon Jeannie," Emily turned to her sleeping friend, "I need you here to help me stay sane around this lot. I mean as much as I love Carson he's part of this insanity, we're the sane ones."

She took a deep breath as tears spring to her eyes, "You have to wake up. Rodney's losing himself to guilt and grief. As much as he pretends he has no feelings he feels everything."

Emily sighed and started to pace, "You can't give up," she cried at the still form on the bed, "We're a family Jeannie. Rodney's my brother and Jarod's yours, we're a family and I refuse to let you forget that. So…" she ran her hand through her hair trying to control herself, "Please wake up Jeannie, please."

x

Carson sat working on his laptop as Emily continued to read to Jeannie. Zelenka had joined them for lunch and the three of them talked quietly during it wondering if the other three had found Rodney before Zelenka had returned to his own work.

"Am I intruding?" Elizabeth asked softly from the doorway.

Carson closed down his laptop, "Of course not Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pulled the spare seat over to the bed, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Carson replied, "We've done all we can for her. Jeannie needs to come back on her own."

Elizabeth nodded sighing.

They sat in silence for several minutes before they all turned as Jeannie moaned softly. Carson was on his feet instantly a smile touching his lips as Jeannie's eyes fluttered open.

"It's alright," he soothed as the blue orbs darted over his face fearfully, "You're safe dear."

"Where…" Jeannie rasped gasping slightly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Carson assured her, "You're safe."

"What?" the woman frowned at her, "Infirmary? What are you talking about?"

Carson glanced at Emily who was looking worried.

"Jeannie," Carson turned back to the woman, "Do you know who I am?"

Jeannie shook her head glancing at all three of them. Carson took the glass of water that was sitting on the cabinet and placed the straw at her lips.

"Drink," Carson told her softly.

Jeannie did as she was told waiting until Carson took the water away from her, "Who are you?"

"Dr Carson Beckett," he introduced himself as he helped her sit up, "This is Emily and Dr Elizabeth Weir."

Jeannie glanced at each of them in turn before turning back to Carson, "Where am I?"

"This is Atlantis," he told her softly, "I know you have questions but it'd be best if you just rested for now."

"Your brother will be here soon," Elizabeth told her gently.

Jeannie's eyes snapped onto the other woman sharply, "What?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth clarified, "He should be back soon."

"What the hell are you talking about," Jeannie demanded angrily tears filling her eyes, "My brother died when he was five years old."

Elizabeth stared at her as Carson and Emily exchanged horrified glances.

"Oh bloody hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Next chapter is on its way.

* * *

Laura Cadman had no idea what was happening. One minute she was in Atlantis and the next thing she knew she was sitting in the back of the Jumper watching Colonel Sheppard skim the clouds.

She'd been told she'd seen the symbols of the planet Rodney had gated to but there was something about this that confused her. She remained silent throughout it all, she was worried about Rodney and it was something she didn't want to be. Too much had been thrown up during her recent visit home that she couldn't think about, that made her stomach churn and her heart pound with trepidation.

"I'm detecting the other Jumper," Sheppard spoke up, "Lieutenant, grab a weapon and try not to shoot Rodney. Elizabeth will be disappointed if she doesn't get to annihilate him for this stunt herself."

"Yes sir," Laura replied fixing the holster to her leg before taking the P90 Dr Starr was holding for her, "Can I hurt him a little?"

Her commanding officer glanced round and grinned at her, "Only once we're back in Atlantis."

x

John set the Jumper down beside the other one. He glanced back to where Parker and Jarod stood with Cadman; he hoped they could do this without Cadman stumbling across the truth because if she found out it would cause them even more problems than they already had.

"Parker, Jarod you two head towards the trees," John ordered, "Cadman and I will head towards the caves. Keep in touch."

Parker nodded and she motioned Jarod to follow her leaving John with Cadman.

"Lieutenant," John ordered her to move. Together they moved slowly towards the caves.

John was desperately hoping that Rodney wasn't going to be catatonic when they found him. He'd seen his friend in that state more than enough and since Lyle wasn't a friend it could be worse.

"Sir," Cadman whispered, "I can see someone moving over there."

John motioned her forward his eyes searching for danger or his friend. The young woman with him was disturbed by how she'd got here, he knew that but it had been the only way.

John spun hearing a noise and saw Lyle standing his gun aimed directly at Cadman's head. The Centre operative smiled slowly at John as he grabbed Cadman round her neck while he pressed the gun tighter against the strawberry blonde hair making her wince. As he was about to squeeze the trigger Rodney appeared as if from nowhere tackling Cadman and pulling her down into the narrow valley as John dived away before Lyle could fire. They'd found Rodney now they had to get out of here alive.

x

Laura gave a cry as she slammed into the ground the air rushing from her lungs before another body landed on her. Looking up she was shocked to see Rodney's blue eyes staring down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked scrambling a little as he moved off her.

Laura nodded before punching his shoulder unable to talk as she tried to get her breath back.

"Ow," Rodney grimaced at her, "What was that for?"

"Son…of…a…bitch," she forced out in between short gasps of breath before she grabbed him round his neck and pulled him to her hugging him as hard as she could. Laura felt Rodney's arms slide around her for a second before he pulled back. His eyes caught hers and he stared at her intently his eyes becoming an even deeper blue than she'd ever seen.

Oh God he knows, flashed though her mind.

"Rodney," a voice drawled pulling his attention away from her and to the man who'd pressed the gun to her head who stood not far from them, "Sorry to interrupt your little…reunion."

"Lyle," the growl that escaped Rodney's lips was unlike anything Laura had ever heard come from him.

"How is dear Jeannie?" Lyle laughed his gun aimed at Rodney who glared at the other man.

"She's going to be fine," Rodney spat at him.

"Shame," Lyle replied his eyes moving to Laura, "Your friend will not have the same pleasure."

Rodney continued to glare at Lyle as he towered about him.

"Don't even think about it Colonel," Lyle said pulling out a second weapon and aiming at Sheppard as he appeared before smiling, "Now isn't this fun?"

x

Rodney glared at the Centre operative wishing he knew what to do. In his half crouch he knew he would protect Laura if Lyle fired but there was no way he could move. Jarod and Parker were nearby, he knew this but he couldn't focus on them just now considering what was happening.

The barrel of the gun pressed to his forehead and Rodney knew he had no way out.

"Just let them get out of this," he whispered the small prayer jumping as he heard the gun fire.

It took him a second to realise he hadn't been shot and Rodney glanced up to see Lyle drop the guns as a blood stain spread across his shirt before he dropped to the ground revealing Parker standing her gun aimed.

"It's over," she whispered.

Rodney moved and caught her as Jarod joined them.

"It's okay," Rodney soothed glancing up to see John and Laura standing over Lyle's body.

Jarod took her from Rodney who moved slowly to the other two.

"I'll fly Parker and Jarod back to Atlantis," Rodney told John, "You take Cadman and the body."

"Rodney," John started stopping as the Pretender glared at him.

"You can't help," Rodney replied darkly.

John nodded before turning to Laura who was staring at Rodney in complete confusion.

"Lieutenant," he ordered, "Get back to the Jumper," she opened her mouth to protest but John cut her off, "That's an order."

"Yes sir," she nodded softly leaving them.

Rodney watched her leave before turning to John once he was sure she was far enough away.

"Thanks for coming after me," Rodney told his friend.

"Don't thank me," John snapped, "Elizabeth is after your ass and I don't have any idea how any of us are going to get out of this."

"You don't have to get out of anything John," Rodney replied coldly, "This was my decision and my answer's the same as it is no matter who I am. I came after the bastard who tried to kill my baby sister."

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the Jumper bay her arms folded as she waited for Rodney to exit the ship. John reached her side but seeing the expression on her face wisely chose not to say anything to her. Instead he motioned forward the medic standing there directing them to the body.

Finally the second Jumper opened and Rodney walked out first, he stopped in front of Elizabeth who continued to stare at him making Rodney squirm a little after a while.

"Jeannie's awake," she said finally.

Rodney gasped in relief his eyes wide he started towards the infirmary as Elizabeth stepped out of his way and motioned him forward.

"Rodney."

He stopped turning back as she called his name.

"Do you want to tell me why she said you died when you were five?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

He stared at her before he spun and started towards the infirmary again.

"How is she?" John asked Elizabeth softly as she continued to stare at where Rodney had gone.

Elizabeth turned to him, "According to Carson Jeannie is going to be fine. He believes that this amnesia is only temporary."

"Unusual amnesia," John noted trying to gauge what was going on in Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth turned to him, "I expect a full report on what happened on that planet Colonel,"

With that she left him standing.

x

"Carson," Rodney yelled entering the infirmary at lightening speed, "Carson. Where the hell are you?"

The doctor appeared from Jeannie's room and frowned at his friend, "I'm here. Now stop yelling and disturbing my infirmary."

"Carson," Rodney growled angrily.

"She's fine," Carson replied moving Rodney to a seat, "However we have a problem."

"Elizabeth said," Rodney winced, "What did you tell her?"

"That this was a type of amnesia brought on by the blow to her head," Carson replied evenly, "Rodney, I've explained everything to Jeannie about what's happening but she doesn't remember meeting you so don't be surprised if she's overwhelmed by everything."

Rodney nodded rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"After you've seen her," Carson frowned, "You need to sleep. So make this visit quick Rodney."

Rodney nodded and headed towards the private room where his sister lay.

x

Jeannie sat trying to get her mind round everything she'd been told by the doctor. Her brother being alive was the one thing that she was trying to believe at the moment not to mention being in some top secret base. A noise from the door made her look up to find a man standing there staring at her looking tired and extremely scruffy.

"Hi?" she looked at him confused.

A smile broke across his face, "Hi Jeannie, how're you feeling?"

"I'd like to know who you are," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a sad smile, "Once upon a time…"

"Rodney?" she gasped in amazement.

He nodded softly, "Yeah," he moved closer to her pulling a seat over to her bedside.

Jeannie looked at him her eyes wandered his face recognising the little boy she'd known all those years ago. Reaching out Jeannie grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Oh God Rodney you're really here," she cried as he held onto her just as tightly.

After a few minutes Rodney released her and sat back again wiping away a tear, "You need to rest."

Jeannie smiled at him, "You too, you look like hell."

Rodney shrugged before leaning over and gently kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"How about we talk about this tomorrow once we've both got some sleep?" she whispered.

Rodney nodded squeezing her hand tightly before leaving her alone again. With a smile Jeannie slid down and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Zelenka sighed in relief when Rodney appeared in the lab before he started yelling at the Pretender for several minutes.

"You do realise I understand absolutely everything you just said, don't you?" Rodney asked as he dropped tiredly into a seat, "And I have to agree to the bit about my mother."

Zelenka laughed and handed him a mug filled with steaming liquid.

"What is it?" Rodney took an experimental sniff.

"Tea Rodney," Zelenka replied amused, "You know there are drinks other than coffee."

A small shy smile appeared on the Pretender's lips as he took a long drink, "Thanks Radek."

Zelenka nodded, "You should not have done that Rodney. You should have waited for John to return from his mission then you would not be in this mess."

Rodney sighed, "I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I was losing Jeannie and I…"

"You let your anger take over you," Zelenka noted, "That is very dangerous thing especially for you Rodney."

"I know," Rodney focussed on the tea he was drinking.

Zelenka sighed, "Go and get some rest Rodney. Dr Weir wants to talk to you in the morning concerning what you did."

"I know," Rodney yawned, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Radek. Night."

"Goodnight Rodney," Zelenka smiled slightly watching his friend as he staggered out of the room.

x

"Here," Jarod handed the glass of water to Parker as she sat on her bed staring into space.

She didn't say a word as she took it from him, she hadn't since just after Lyle had collapsed to the ground; her dark eyes were filled with exhaustion as she stared blankly at the wall.

Jarod frowned, worried about her. He hovered nervously in the corner, not wanting to leave her alone but not sure if he was wanted. After she'd drank a little water Parker set the glass down laying back onto her bed curling into a ball.

Unable to leave her like this Jarod moved to lie behind her wrapping her body in his larger one. Parker turned cuddling into him.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Jarod gently kissed her forehead before pulling the blanket over them lying watching until she fell asleep wishing he could take away the pain she felt from what she'd done.

x

Laura paced her room the day's events going through her mind over and over. It didn't feel right what she'd been told about how they'd found Rodney, she didn't remember seeing any Gate address at any time so how did she get them to the planet?

Of course this line of thought led her to thinking about Rodney. Most specifically how strangely he was acting. He hadn't yelled or been his usual acerbic annoying self since she'd arrived which made her suspicious.

"He was worried about his sister," she said to the room, "But that usually brings out the irritating side of him."

Laura wanted to smash something but was interrupted by a chime.

"Who the hell is that?" she demanded to the empty room running a hand through her hair before opening the door, "Rodney?"

The weary man standing in doorway bore only a passing resemblance to the irritating egotistical scientist she'd met several months ago.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Rodney asked his voice soft and tired.

"Sure," Laura stepped back letting him inside before she leaned against the wall, "What's up?"

Rodney took a deep breath as he looked at her, "I wanted to say thank you."

Laura raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Should I be recording this conversation for posterity or possibly blackmail?"

He frowned at her, "Never mind."

"Rodney," she caught his arm before he could brush past her, "I was kidding. You do remember that? How we usually talk to one another."

"Cadman…" he started with a sigh, "Laura, I just wanted to thank you for the help back on the planet and for helping them find me."

A small smile touched her lips, "Colonel Sheppard gets bored without you around to annoy."

"Forget it," Rodney grimaced heading to the door.

"Hey," she stepped in front of the door, "Look, I'm sorry this just isn't like you."

"I'm going to go get some sleep," he told her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Laura nodded shocked as Rodney leaned forward and brushed a very gentle kiss to her lips. As they parted she stared up to find his eyes deep blue staring into hers.

"Goodnight," he broke eye contact first and quickly left her alone.

Completely confused Laura went to her bed and collapsed on top of it. She had to do this; she had to do it tomorrow.

* * *

Jeannie sat reading the book Dr Beckett had found for her; she was tired but needed to stay awake for a while. She didn't want to sleep much more anyway.

"Well this is something new," a man drawled making her look up finding a thin man standing, his black clothes made him seem even slimmer while his spiky hair added to the strange look, "Morning Jeannie, finally."

"I take it I'm supposed to know you," Jeannie rested the book down watching as he dragged a seat to sit at the side of the bed.

"Yep," he grinned at her making her frown confused.

"Can I at least get a name?" she demanded, "Since you're obviously going to spend some time here."

He grinned at her, "Lt Colonel John Sheppard at your service."

"Ohhhhhkay," Jeannie chewed her lip for a second, "And you are…"

"A friend," he leaned back in his chair, "Of your brother."

"So why are you sitting here Lt Colonel?" Jeannie asked him, not that she minded he was amusing not to mention very easy on the eyes.

"It's John and I'm here cause Rodney's getting his ass chewed out by Weir for his little trip yesterday," John explained, "So I thought I'd come here and keep you company if you don't mind?"

She gave a slight shrug, "I don't mind."

"Excellent," he smacked his hands together, "So, anything to eat around here?"

Jeannie laughed and shook her head, "I ate everything the Doctor gave me."

"Definitely a McKay," John muttered with a grimace, "And I've probably missed the good pastries."

She stared at him a little confused, thankful when she heard her brother call his friend's name.

"Hi Rodney," Jeannie smiled her brother, he looked much better this morning rested.

He leaned over and gave her a quick hug before turning to his friend, "Hey."

"Hey, you're still alive then?" John mused, "What did Elizabeth say?"

Rodney shrugged, "Not much actually. I don't know if it's a good thing or not."

"Not sure about that myself," John grimaced.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Rodney asked John before turning to his sister, "It'll only be a minute."

"I'll be fine on my own for about sixty seconds," Jeannie told him.

Rodney nodded a little nervously before motioning John to come with him, "It's about Cadman..."

x

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring at the file in front of her. Caldwell had sent her everything from Lyle's quarters on the Daedalus; she hadn't had a chance to go through it until now.

When Jeannie had told them that her brother had died when he was five made her flash back to the last time Starr and Parker had been on Atlantis to what Jones had said as he tried to drag Rodney through the Stargate.

_Why are you putting your lives in the hands of this impostor?_

Elizabeth stared at the file tapping her fingers on it wondering if she wanted to know what was in there. Wondering if she would lose a friend in the second it took to glance at the papers within.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth gripped the folders edge and opened the file.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy

* * *

Rodney was studying a device intently as Laura stood in the doorway to his lab watching him. She hadn't been able to sleep, her mind going over and over everything that had happened that day before settling every time onto the gentle kiss he'd given her. She had to do this, she had no choice and she walked forward slightly hearing the door slide shut smoothly leaving no witnesses. Laura looked over to find he was still staring at the device in front of him scribbling notes absently not even realising she was also in the room.

Laura reached down to the gun resting on her hip, she removed it from the holster removing the safety and aiming it at Rodney's head. Her finger gently started to squeeze the trigger.

"You know," Rodney said without looking up, "If you're going to shoot me I'd prefer you wait until I was facing you. I'd rather be looking at a pretty face than this thing when I die."

Laura sighed in relief and put her gun away, "You idiot, I'm not going to shoot you Rodney. I needed to know if what they told me was true."

"What who told you?" Rodney turned his full attention on her now.

Laura folded her arms across her chest, "They have my family Rodney and I need your help. Please tell me you're as special as I was told because if you're not I'm putting the lives of people I love in danger."

Rodney stared at her stunned.

"Say something," Laura yelled at him after a minute of silence.

"Who sent you to kill me?" Rodney asked quietly.

"He didn't give me a name," she replied sharply, "Rodney…"

"Let me guess," Rodney cut her off, "My death has to be reported via the next data-burst or your family is dead. And the guy in charge dragged around an oxygen tank."

"Precisely," Laura closed her eyes, "Rodney, please tell me you can help. I need your help and I don't know what else to do."

Rodney nodded, "Come on."

x

Laura followed Rodney wondering where he was going and what he was going to do. She had been terrified that what she'd been told had been a lie and this was just something to make sure she would kill him. Laura never wanted to hurt Rodney, not too much anyway. When she'd been told that Rodney was not the man they all thought he was her first reaction had been complete disbelief but it was when she had found him in the Jumper she realised that there may have been something to what she'd been told. Watching him walk through the corridors Laura could see he was different to the way she'd always known him but she didn't have much more time to mull it over. To her surprise they arrived at Radek Zelenka's lab, Rodney motioned her in and shut the door.

"Hi Radek," Rodney greeted the other scientist, "Don't mind us."

Laura was astonished as Rodney went rooting around in a cupboard and pulled out some sort of device, which he quickly hooked up to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Laura demanded as he tapped away on the keyboard muttering to himself.

Rodney glanced round at her, "The Daedalus should be nearing the exact point where I can bounce a message back to Earth, this will continuously send the message until the Daedalus computer replies that the message has been received. When it's in range it will send to Earth where Daniel will get the message to General O'Neill who should be able to help your family. I set it up on the journey here with Jeannie."

"Rodney?" Laura and Zelenka cried in unison.

"Radek, she knows," Rodney waved his hand dismissively, "Laura, he knows."

They looked at each other and Zelenka frowned.

"Knows what exactly?" he asked warily.

Laura licked her lips, "That Rodney isn't who he says he is."

Zelenka sighed turning on the Pretender, "Do you remember that you are supposed to be hiding Rodney? Does that ever occur to you when you let people into the secret?"

"I didn't tell her," Rodney defended himself waving his hand at Laura, "She was sent to kill me."

Zelenka shook his head, "This is getting out of hand. Does she realise what she is getting into."

"I am standing right here you know," Laura snapped irritated.

"So do you?" Zelenka turned on her his eyes intent, "Do you understand how important Rodney is? Do you understand how special? And how important it is that he and his secret are kept safe?"

Laura looked a little shocked, "I…"

"Radek knock it off," Rodney frowned at his friend, "We'll explain everything at the same time I tell Jeannie everything."

Zelenka opened his mouth to retort but didn't get a chance as the computer beeped.

"That's the message sent," Rodney told Laura gently, "You don't have to worry."

"Thank you Rodney" she sighed, "Now what the hell is actually going on?"

Rodney shrugged, "Come on, I'll explain it to both you and Jeannie. It'll be easier."

x

"Rodney," Laura asked as she walked through the corridors with him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother," he replied, "I don't need to hear it."

"Look…"

Rodney grabbed her arm and pulled her onto a balcony where no one could overhear them.

"Alright listen to me," Rodney told her sharply, "You didn't kill me. You had no intention of killing me…this time so forget it."

Laura stopped him leaving, "There's one more thing I wanted to ask."

"Shoot," he crossed his arms a little anxious to get moving.

"Last night," she spoke softly, "You kissed me. Why?"

Rodney looked embarrassed glancing down and coughing, "Mixed signals."

Laura stared at him completely confused, "Mixed signals?"

"I…" he sighed and glanced back up at her, "I needed to know if you were a danger to me. It was the only way I could think of."

Laura laughed completely confused, "Rodney, you know you're sending quite a few mixed signals yourself."

Confusion creased the Pretender's brow, "Like what?"

Laura grabbed him by his jacket pulling him into a kiss. Rodney was almost too shocked to respond but he did sliding his arms around her waist. Laura broke away from him and pulled away.

"We were heading to the infirmary," she smiled looking exceedingly pleased with herself.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her chair in the briefing room chilled to the bone as she waited for John to arrive. The file sitting before her had been read about a hundred times over the past few hours that she was sure she had it memorised.

"You called?" John said as he strolled in.

"Take a seat Colonel," Elizabeth told him watching him as he slid into the seat beside her.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he demanded worried at her icy demeanour.

"I've been looking over the things from Lieutenant Lyle's quarters that Colonel Caldwell left for us," Elizabeth told him, "How well do you think you know Rodney?"

The sudden question made John frown, "Pretty well. You've known him longer."

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" John demanded a chill sliding down his spine, "Elizabeth what's going on?"

"Lieutenant Lyle's things were given to me by Colonel Caldwell after he abducted Carson," she explained her voice steady all her diplomatic skills obviously coming in to play, "I didn't have a chance to go through them until last night. And what I found…"

"What did you find?" John frowned getting exceedingly worried by how Elizabeth was acting.

"Here," she pushed a manila folder towards him, "This is what I found."

John opened the file and grimaced finding exact details of Rodney's gifts and his time in the Centre. This was bad and John had no idea what he could do about this but he couldn't reveal the secret without Rodney's permission not to mention the consequences for him that he'd kept the secret.

"You can't seriously believe this," John spoke softly trying to laugh it off, "I mean this is Rodney."

"Apparently not," Elizabeth sighed, "I want him confined until we can determine what to do about this."

"Elizabeth…"

"John," she cut him off sharply, "I want him confined. This is my decision."

He licked his lips before nodding, "I'll do it, but the official reason is to punish him for his trip yesterday not that we suspect he's not really him. You could completely disrupt the science teams not to mention the entire city with this suspicion."

Elizabeth nodded, "Agreed."

"I'll confine him to his room…"

"The brig John," Elizabeth cut him off again, "Rodney can leave his room easily and I want to know where he is until I can get this sorted. This is _not_ a discussion," she stopped him saying anything else; "If you don't do it I'll get Major Lorne to confine him."

John knew he had no choice just now so he stood and nodded sharply, "Yes Ma'am."

x

John headed to the infirmary. He'd called Carson to make sure that was where Rodney was, it also meant he didn't have to do this in front of any of the other scientists. He wasn't surprised to find Rodney sitting in Jeannie's room beside his sister with Zelenka, Jarod, Parker, Emily and Carson all sitting around the room but the surprising extra was Laura Cadman

"Rodney," John started quietly, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Rodney gently squeezed his sister's shoulder before sliding off his seat and heading just outside the room to where his friend stood. He frowned suddenly, "What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"

"Lyle had a file on you in his room on the Daedalus," John told him keeping his voice low so that none of the others could hear, "It had absolutely everything in it. The day you were sold by your parents, the dates of certain tests, your abilities, absolutely everything. Elizabeth showed me it."

Panic covered Rodney's face, "What did you tell her?"

"That I thought it was nonsense," John replied, "But she's ordered that you be confined until this is sorted."

Worry covered Rodney's face, "Confined as in…."

"The brig."

"You can't do that," Jarod stated making John jump slightly wondering when the other Pretender had joined them.

"What?" John asked as Jarod glared at him.

"I'll be fine," Rodney told his friend.

"Rodney," Jarod turned to him, "You cannot be in a cell."

"I'll be fine," Rodney said again despite his face paling considerably.

John turned to Jarod, "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Rodney snapped, "Just give me a few seconds then I'll come with you."

Without another word he headed back into Jeannie's room.

"Putting Rodney in a cell is a very bad idea," Jarod told John darkly, "You have to trust me on this."

"I know," John snapped back, "But I have two choices, put Rodney in a cell or tell Elizabeth we've both been lying to her for over a year. Tell me what you would do in my position especially since Rodney doesn't want Elizabeth to know."

Jarod sighed, "I don't know John but when he's in there you have to keep an eye on him."

John groaned, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something really, really bad about this."

"Because I'm not," Jarod replied coldly, "And trust me, you don't want to know."

x

Rodney moved to Jeannie's side and took his seat again he waved everyone else away and waited until they were far enough away before he turned back to his sister.

"What's wrong?" she demanded anxiously.

"Something's happened," Rodney explained quietly, "Elizabeth is suspicious now because of something Lyle left. I'm going to be in the brig until we can sort this out."

"What?" Jeannie snapped.

Rodney held up his hand, "All you have to do is remember what I said when Elizabeth asks you our entire childhood."

"There's no way we can give matching stories," Jeannie reminded him.

"Don't worry about it," Rodney told her, "Just concentrate on getting better okay?"

He squeezed her hand dropping a kiss onto her hair before he headed back to join John but was stopped by Laura.

"Dr Starr is saying that this is a bad idea," she told him, "And I agree."

Rodney shrugged, "There's no other choice just now."

"What aren't you telling us Rodney?" Laura breathed worriedly, "What's got Starr and Parker so wound up?"

"They're overreacting," Rodney told her his hand moving slightly forward catching hers, "I'll be fine."

Laura squeezed his hand before sliding it round so that their fingers were entwined.

"I need you to do something for me," he whispered as she moved slightly closer, "Stick close to Jeannie for me."

Laura nodded, "I promise."

Rodney leaned forward gently kissing her cheek letting go and continuing onto where John stood, "Let's go."

* * *

John was worried that Rodney was not speaking at all as they walked through the corridors towards the brig. He hated the way this was happening, he hated that he was doing this at all.

"Here," John opened the door to the cell and motioned Rodney inside, "I need your radio and anything else you have on you that you could use to get out."

Rodney sighed and handed over his radio before quickly emptying his pockets then he walked inside taking a seat on the bunk.

"Why are they so worried about this?" John demanded, his hand held the door ready to close it.

"It's nothing," Rodney replied sharply, "I've been in cells before and nothing's happened."

"You've always either had someone with you," John reminded him, "Or in an enclosed space had something to do."

"There's nothing to worry about," Rodney snapped, "So just close the damn door and go away."

"Rodney…"

"Go away," Rodney hissed through gritted teeth, "I don't need you treating me like I can't take care of myself. I am fine, I will be fine and the only thing you need to worry about is how the hell we're going to get out of this without Elizabeth finding out."

With that said he lay back on the bunk and closed his eyes. John stared at him for several minutes before he left the room.

x

"We have to do something," Parker told Jarod as they sat in his room.

He frowned at her as he continued to pace the room, "We can't or we expose all of us"

"Rodney's claustrophobia…" she frowned, "If he has an attack…"

"I know," Jarod snapped before sighing, "Parker we just have to stand by. We can't do anything."

She shook her head, "Even dead my darling psychotic brother is causing problems."

"The Centre legacy lives on," Jarod added darkly.

"John is trying to get both myself and Lieutenant Cadman to be part of the team guarding him," Parker told Jarod, "Her presence will keep him calm; he likes her quite a bit."

Jarod smiled slightly, "And you can keep him calm or at least keep him from remembering where he is."

She leaned back on the bed an annoyed sigh coming from her. Jarod moved beside her and joined her in staring at the ceiling. Parker slid her hand into his squeezing tightly.

"He'll be fine," Jarod whispered, "We'll do what we always did and look after him."

Parker turned to him resting on her elbow her dark eyes intent, "I've read some of the files on what they did to Rodney. I also know the theories about what will happen if he ever taps into it."

"Bad?" Jarod asked.

"Try utterly destructive," Parker replied forlornly, "We could lose him completely forever."

"Does he know?" Jarod asked frowning.

Parker shrugged, "He knows what they did but I'm hoping he doesn't realise what will happen if he triggers."

Jarod stared at her, "Do we?"

"There are theories," Parker reminded him, "But there's no way to know for sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

It's official this is the most chaptered story I've ever done. The next part is underway.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews and enjoy.

* * *

Teyla knocked softly at the door to Elizabeth's office frowning as she received no acknowledgement so Teyla knocked a little louder.

"What?" Elizabeth looked up, "Sorry Teyla, did you want to see me?"

"You actually wished to see me," the Athosian reminded her gently, "Concerning vaccinations on the mainland."

"Oh of course," Elizabeth sighed tiredly, "I'm so sorry Teyla I've been distracted today."

Teyla stepped inside and took the seat across from Elizabeth her gaze steady, "Would this have anything to do with why Dr McKay has been placed within the brig?"

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, "It is."

Teyla stayed silent her gaze never wavering from Elizabeth's tired face. Elizabeth hit the button on her desk closing the door to her office.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," Elizabeth said intently, "And under normal circumstances I would never speak of this to you but…" she sighed again her thoughts weighing heavily, "I recently received evidence detailing that Rodney is not who he says he is."

"Then who is he?" Teyla asked looking confused.

"According to the file he is some kind of human chameleon," Elizabeth continued, "Meaning he can turn his hand to anything he wants. He is not Dr McKay and from what I've seen in the file he could be a danger to us."

"Rodney and I have worked together within the team for almost two years now," Teyla reminded Elizabeth, "And I have never had any reason to doubt his loyalty both to us or Atlantis."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's why I'm so worried about this. Until I can contact Earth and get some sort of confirmation I have to take precautions"

"And until then you are going to confine him to the brig?" Teyla asked.

"It's all I can think of Teyla," Elizabeth sighed again agony filling her words at what she was doing to someone she considered a friend, "Rodney's knowledge of this city surpasses everyone else, he could leave his room within minutes."

"I know," Teyla replied chewing her lip thoughtfully, "What does Colonel Sheppard say to this?"

"He says it has to be some kind of hoax," Elizabeth replied.

Teyla nodded, "There are those on your home world who would wish Dr McKay out of the way or to sow distrust amongst you and you senior advisers. It is possible this is what this is."

"I have already considered that possibility but even if this is," Elizabeth continued, "I have to err on the side of caution. There are hundreds of people under my command who I have to think of and the fact that Rodney is someone I consider a friend cannot blind me to that."

Teyla nodded, "I understand. I just hope that this doesn't impact severely on the people you trust most."

x

Jeannie sat waiting impatiently for John to arrive. He'd promised to come and talk to her this morning to explain what was happening with her brother.

Her brother, she was so amazed that Rodney was alive and incredibly angry with her parents for doing such an inconceivably horrible thing to their own child.

"Jeannie?"

She glanced up to find John looking at her concerned, amazed he'd managed to get so close without her realising it.

"Hi," she replied motioning him to sit, "What's happening?"

John sighed and shrugged, "Everything's going to hell and I can't stop it."

"It's not exactly your fault," Jeannie reminded him, "Rodney doesn't want his secret telling to Weir."

"You know it's nice that someone isn't blaming me," John leaned back closing his eyes, "Jarod and Parker both know what's going on but refuse to tell me instead they keep glaring at me. Emily and Carson don't understand that I had no choice but to put Rodney in the brig and Cadman…let's just say I'm hoping I don't need her watching my back anytime soon."

"How is Rodney?" Jeannie asked softly her worry for her brother filling her eyes.

"He just sits there on the bunk whenever I'm there," John told her, "He's yelled and berated anyone who doesn't know the secret so that at the moment I've got Cadman, Parker, Ronon and Teyla as the only people who'll go near him."

"Rodney? Yelling?" Jeannie frowned confused; she'd only known her brother to be very gentle and quite sweet.

John grimaced, "That's right you haven't met 'Dr McKay' since you were injured."

"And who the hell is 'Dr McKay'?" Jeannie gave a half-laugh of confusion.

"The most ornery loud-mouthed son of a bitch you will ever find," John grinned, "He's sharp, sarcastic and can actually make a fully-trained marine run for cover when he's in a bad mood."

"And this is Rodney?"

"This is the Rodney everyone in Atlantis knows," John explained to her, "Excepting myself, Jarod, Parker, Emily, Carson, Zelenka, Cadman and your lovely self."

"You do know I'm engaged don't you Colonel?" Jeannie asked archly.

John nodded with a grin, "You have mentioned it at least once within my hearing."

Jeannie suddenly sighed, "I wonder if he's noticed I'm gone. I wonder if I even cared."

"I'm pretty sure it's yes," John squeezed her hand, "On both counts."

* * *

Rodney sat on the bunk in the cell vaguely aware someone standing nearby as he concentrated on staying calm. Being trapped alone in this box brought back terrors he'd thought he'd forgotten. All he had to do was focus on his breath and he'd be just fine, he'd survive this.

Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Rodney?" a gentle voice broke his concentration.

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, "Hey Parker."

Parker placed a gentle hand on his cheek her dark eyes searching his, "Are you okay?"

Rodney shrugged, "I'm just fine."

Parker frowned; she could feel slight tremors flowing through him but didn't say anything. Instead she sat beside him, "I'm on duty for the next few hours."

Rodney gave a slight smile, "Good."

"I can't stay in here with you though," she reminded him, "Otherwise Weir…"

It's alright Parker," he forced a smile, "Just do what you have to."

Parker stood up and headed to her post before she sighed, "Damn it Rodney, you can't stay in here."

"I'm fine," he told her again.

"Like hell you are," she snapped.

Rodney looked up at her his eyes flashing, "What do you want me to do Parker? Tell Elizabeth that both me and John have lied to her. That she can't trust us? Do you have any idea what that'll do to Atlantis?"

"Rodney…."

"I can handle this Parker," he told her sharply.

"Are you sure?"

Rodney stared at her his pale face paling even further, "You know what they did, don't you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Parker nodded softly, "I've seen the reports and DSA's from the experiments."

Rodney glanced down for a second before his gaze fixed back on the woman standing at the cell door, "I can handle this Parker. Trust me."

x

"He's barely holding on," Parker reported as she entered Jeannie's room in the infirmary once her shift was over, "You have to do something."

John glanced up at her from his seat, "I'm working on it. Unfortunately I have no way to contact O'Neill until we open the Gate and Rodney refuses to let Elizabeth in on the secret."

"What do you mean by barely holding on?" Jeannie asked softly, she was now fully dressed but still not allowed out of the infirmary.

Parker sat down heavily in the spare seat, "I can see he's managing to hold off the claustrophobia but I don't see him controlling it for much longer."

Jeannie sighed frustrated before glancing at John, "Okay, you said that Rodney is the Head Science guy around here right?"

He nodded, "That's right."

"So who's in charge while he's…indisposed?"

A smile touched John's lips, "Radek. Who knows…I see this genius thing runs in the family," John clicked his fingers before he bounced up and away, "I'll see you later."

Parker looked at Jeannie with an amused smile, "It looks as though you've got an admirer."

Jeannie frowned at her, "I have a fiancé."

"But he's not here."

* * *

"Dr Weir," Zelenka got straight to the point the moment he entered her office, "I need Rodney. We have calculations that I need him to go over."

"Don't you have other people within the teams who can go over these?" Elizabeth demanded.

Zelenka nodded, "Yes but none who are as good as Rodney. I know he is in doghouse for stealing the Jumper but we need him."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Elizabeth asked with a sigh.

"About two hours maybe three," Zelenka replied, "Without these calculations we will not be able to continue in several areas."

Elizabeth rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright Dr Zelenka, I will allow you three hours to get this sorted. But you will go to him and no one else. Rodney is being punished."

Zelenka nodded and left the office quickly heading down to the brig.

"Well?" John asked just as he was outside the Gateroom.

"She has agreed three hours," Zelenka told him seeing relief cover the other man's face.

"That gives us just a little more time," John mused, tapping his radio as his name was called, "Yes Elizabeth?"

"John, Dr Zelenka is allowed in to go over some work with Rodney," Elizabeth's voice came through his radio, "No more than three hours."

"Sure," he replied hitting the radio off and motioning Zelenka forward, "Let's go take his mind off this."

x

Rodney seemed to gain a little bit of his colour as he worked over the things Zelenka had brought him. John stood on guard just outside watching the two scientists act as though it was a normal day. Jarod's warning kept going round and round his head, they couldn't do this every day until…he didn't even know how Elizabeth was going to sort this out.

General O'Neill would probably be able to do something and although John wasn't sure what it was probably a good idea to try and edge Elizabeth into talking to him rather than anyone else about Rodney in the next report. That was assuming they actually had the time before whatever Jarod and Parker were afraid of happened.

A slight smile touched John's lips as he listened to the two men argue back and forth, closing his eyes he could pretend it was just a normal day. That was until Elizabeth called over the radio to remind him the three hours were up.

"Zelenka," John called forcing them to look up, "Times up."

The Czech scientist frowned, "But I have…."

Rodney stopped him, "Its okay. That should be fine for now."

"Radek, Elizabeth will be here in a few minutes," John reminded them, "Out now."

With a frown Zelenka left the cell frowning as he watched Rodney lie back on the bunk closing his eyes again. It was the same pose they had found him in three hours earlier.

"Rodney?" John asked.

"Just go," Rodney told him, "Elizabeth hasn't come inside yet and I doubt she'll want to this time. So go John."

x

Jarod stood on the balcony near the lab he worked in watching the ocean. His mind was constantly spinning over and over ideas to help Rodney but so far none of them would work.

"Tell me what's going on," a woman interrupted his musing.

Jarod turned to find Laura Cadman standing her arms folded, her eyes dark and a determined expression on her face.

"Lieutenant," Jarod sighed, "I can't tell you."

Laura tilted her head challengingly, "Why not?"

He grimaced, "Because the more people who know, the greater the chance that it'll happen."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Laura snapped throwing her hands in the air, "Rodney is in the brig. You have to do something to get him out of there."

"I'm trying," he snapped back, "But the only idea I have at the moment involves telling Dr Weir the secret and Rodney refuses to let us do this. The only reason you know is because you came to kill him."

Laura glared at him, "I was never going to hurt him."

Jarod laughed softly, "Just like Parker wasn't going to take me back to the Centre," he saw the confused look in Laura's eyes and shook his head, "Never mind."

Laura frowned, "Alright, how bad will this get if he doesn't get out of there?"

Jarod rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It'll get very, very bad."

* * *

Laura Cadman had never been someone who would take things lying down, it wasn't in her nature. Her shift for guarding Rodney was in less than five hours and she knew she had to get him out of the cell even if it was for ten minutes.

For this she needed a plan, which unfortunately was the easy part.

"Carson," she called as she entered the infirmary not surprised to find him in Jeannie's room along with Emily.

"Is something wrong Laura?" Carson asked worried by the way she'd stormed in.

"You need to get Weir off Atlantis for a few hours," Laura told him not bothering with the niceties.

"What?" he stared at her as though she'd gone mad.

Laura pulled over a spare seat to the bed, "If you can get Weir to the mainland for whatever reason I know how to get to a balcony near the brig without anyone seeing us. It'll give him some open space for a while and hold off his claustrophobia."

"That makes a lot of sense," Jeannie murmured thoughtfully.

Emily nodded, "She's right. Elizabeth's presence is the one thing stopping us letting him out for a while."

Laura smiled at her, she had to make sure she and Emily chatted once this had finished. Finally she turned back to Carson, "Can you do it?"

The Doctor took a breath nodding slightly, "Alright, Elizabeth looks like she could use a break while Emily is forcing me to take a break as well. Who can pilot a Jumper?"

"Snowdon," Laura answered instantly.

"Come on Em," Carson rolled his eyes, "We're going for a trip."

x

Rodney heard the 'changing of the guard' as he lay with his eyes closed concentrating.

Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Rodney," a familiar and welcome voice called to him after a few minutes.

He opened his eyes, "Laura," he smiled finding her leaning over him.

She smiled down at him, "Just relax for a bit okay and I will get you out here in a while."

"Laura, don't do anything stupid…"

"Trust me," she told him, "Just hang on for a bit okay?"

Rodney sighed completely unsure but she slipped away from him again. With a deep breath Rodney went back to his mantra.

Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, deep breath out.

It was about an hour later she returned to the cell and took his hand, "Come on."

"Laura you can't do this," Rodney protested as she pulled him off the bunk, "You know…"

"Shut up Rodney," Laura told him softly, "Dr Weir is now winging her way to the mainland; we're going out for an hour or so."

He stared at her amazed and to Laura's astonishment he was silent as they walked slowly and carefully to the balcony.

x

Rodney took a deep lungful of the salty air the moment they stepped out onto the balcony. He rested on the rail so he was leaning over it slightly allowing the open sky to swallow him. Laura gently touched his shoulder relieved to see him relax.

"How did you manage this?" he asked turning to her suspiciously.

Laura gave a mysterious smile, "I have my secrets too you know Rodney."

Rodney grinned at her before he walked to the corner and leaned back against the wall, "I never thought I'd be imprisoned here," he dropped his head back against the wall, "I never thought I'd be imprisoned again."

Laura gently touched his arm making him look down at her, "I don't understand you."

He managed to flash her a grin, "Nobody does, that's…"

"The burden of being a genius," she finished for him with a grin, "Now there's the McKay I know and…miss."

A smirk touched his lips, "You missed me?"

Laura crossed her arms tilting her head to look up at him a challenge in her eyes, "You're supposed to be able to feel things. You tell me."

Rodney rested his hand on her cheek slowly drawing his fingers along her soft skin as he moved closer to her. Laura gasped slightly as he grabbed her pulling her into him kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck finding she was being spun and pressed against the wall. There as nothing gentle or tender about their embrace as Rodney held onto her. After a few minutes Laura pulled back resting her head on his shoulder, "It probably isn't the best idea for us to keep doing that."

Rodney nodded and released her moving to sit beside where she was standing. Laura slid down the wall to sit beside him.

"You can feel people and where they are right?" Laura asked sliding her hand into his.

Rodney nodded.

She turned making him look into her eyes, "Then when you feel trapped reach out and find me."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Emily smiled as she felt the sun warm her face, turning to one side she looked down at Carson who was laid back on the blanket on the grass, his eyes closed and one hand resting behind his head and the other still strapped to his chest. Leaning on her elbow she watched him.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Carson asked without opening his eyes.

Emily kissed him, "I've been thinking."

"About?" he cracked one eye open as an amused smile touching his lips.

Emily gently stroked her fingers along his cheek, "I want to stay."

Carson sat up and stared at her, "Stay?"

"That's what I said," Emily moved and knelt in front of him, "I'll have to go back to Earth once the Daedalus gets here for a while; I want to see my parents so I can be there when Jarod finally gets to be with Mom. That and see how they react to the fact he and Parker are a couple cause that's going to be fun," a small laugh escaped her before she became serious again, "But after that I want to come back to Atlantis to be with you."

Carson stared at her for several minutes before he pulled her into a deep kiss, Emily slipped her arms around his neck as they fell back onto the blanket.

"Em," Carson whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily replied smiling up at him.

"Good," Carson gently pressed another kiss to her lips, "So marry me."

"What?" Emily stared up at him.

"Marry me Em," Carson said again.

"I…" she stuttered a little astonished, "Carson, I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes," he suggested hopefully.

"Oh God," Emily laughed wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "Yes, of course yes Carson."

"I was getting kinda worried there," Carson kissed her again before looking up at her interested, "So, are you going to tell me what your real surname is?"

Emily shrugged pulling him back down to her, "I think Emily Beckett sounds good."

"Me too."

x

Elizabeth stood leaning against a tree trying to find the peace and relaxation she was here to find. She'd fought against Carson's order to take the day off on the mainland but in the end she'd given in. She needed to get away from Atlantis and from what she was doing to her friend…assuming he was really her friend.

"This could drive a person crazy," she murmured to the wind.

"Dr Weir?"

"Halling," Elizabeth smiled up at the Athosian man, "It's good to see you."

"You too," he smiled at her, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Elizabeth gave a wry smile, "I've been ordered by Doctor Beckett to have a day off and since he brought Emily here for a romantic day I was dragged along too."

"Well you are more than welcome to join me for the day," he told her, "Since you have not been here before I will give you the tour."

Elizabeth pushed herself off the tree, "That sounds wonderful."

As they walked towards the settlement Halling looked at her, "You look tired Dr Weir."

"Please call me Elizabeth," she told him.

"Elizabeth," he nodded, "And you still look tired."

She sighed deeply, "There are several decisions I've made recently preying on my mind."

"It is the burden of being a leader," Halling reminded her as they dodged some children running around.

"I know," she smiled weakly, "But recent events have disturbed me. It's making me question people I have known and trusted for a long time."

"Dr…Elizabeth," Halling said, "You have always seemed to me to be someone who is a good judge of character. You should trust in yourself."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, "Thank you Halling."

* * *

Rodney squeezed Laura's hand as he re-entered the cell.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely, "I'll be fine."

"For how long?" Laura snapped anger flashing in her brown eyes, "Rodney, you look like hell. I know this is harder for you than you're letting on."

"Laura…"

"What are you, Starr and Parker so afraid of?" Laura demanded sharply, "What did those people do to you?"

"I can't tell you," Rodney avoided her eyes as she frowned at him, "I just can't."

"I want to help," Laura reminded him.

Rodney moved resting his forehead against hers, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "You have. Now don't worry I'll be fine."

Before she could protest Rodney moved away from her and lay back down on the bunk. Laura sighed and stood back in her post as Ronon appeared to take his shift.

"Oh good Conan has arrived," Rodney noted sourly glancing up his gaze moving to Laura as she left giving her a small smile.

Rodney lay on the bunk watching Ronon who was standing not moving watching him right back.

"Could you knock that off?" Rodney snapped, "I'm not here for your entertainment."

Ronon snorted, "Why are you here?"

"Because Elizabeth thinks she's punishing me," Rodney rolled his eyes, "I'm enjoying having the peace and quiet to go over theories without the idiot squad beating down my door every ten minutes needing me to grade their work."

Ronon snorted again but didn't say a word leaning against the wall staring at Rodney intently.

"Knock it off," Rodney snapped.

"You're a very good liar," Ronon noted, "Which surprises me when you lie so badly."

Rodney laughed lying back on the bunk, "Well don't trouble your few brain cells trying to work it out. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

With that said he folded his hands under his head and started humming a tune designed to irritate in less than ten minutes.

x

"Well," Jeannie demanded as Laura entered her room.

"It helped him," Laura took the seat by the bed thinking back for a moment to the way he'd kissed her on the balcony before she frowned, "As far as I can tell anyway but since we're not getting told what will happen I don't think I'm much of a judge."

Jeannie tilted her head thoughtfully, "You really care about him, don't you?"

The blunt question startled Laura, though she wasn't sure why she was surprised since they were siblings and Rodney had to be the bluntest person she had ever known.

"Yes," she replied her eyes filled with a challenge.

Jeannie stared at the Marine before a smile softened her face, "Good. Because I don't want anyone playing with him."

"Zelenka, I can't," John's voice preceded him and Zelenka entering the room, "I can't authorise sending Kavanagh to the planet with the tiger-cat things."

"But it would be such a good idea," the scientist replied with a sigh, "If I have to hear him say one more thing about Rodney being in the brig…"

"Enough," John snapped before turning to the women, "Ladies. How's things?"

"You tell us," Jeannie said sternly.

"I'm waiting for Jarod to get here," John replied, "I have an idea but the only problem with that is we have to get a message to Earth during the databurst who then have to signal Elizabeth back that O'Neill needs to talk to her at a certain time but we also have to stop her saying anything to Landry about Rodney."

"A nice simple plan then," Laura noted dryly.

"It's all I've got Cadman," John replied annoyed, "If anyone else has any ideas then I'd love to hear them."

Laura glanced down guiltily while Zelenka avoided John's eyes as he glared at each of them.

"You're right John," Jeannie said softly, "We're all looking to you for answers but none of us are helping much other than blaming you for not doing better."

"Thank you," John turned to her as he grabbed a spare seat, "You know I'd actually welcome a Wraith attack over trying to do this."  
Jeannie squeezed his hand in sympathy as they all lapsed into silence.

* * *

Elizabeth sat under a tree near the waters edge eating the lunch she'd brought with her. Halling had returned to his duties leaving her to mull over their conversation.

She sighed dropping her head back in annoyance. She knew Rodney, had done for several years now and he'd never done anything to endanger either the city or any of its inhabitants. He'd even stepped in front of the gun Koyla had aimed at her that time. But the file had been so complete and it did explain a great deal about the man she actually knew so little about.

Elizabeth chewed on her lip as she thought back over what she did actually know about Rodney.

"_You want this guy," Jack O'Neill told her as they were sitting discussing people for the Antarctica project, "Trust me."_

"_Dr Rodney McKay," Elizabeth read aloud before scanning the file, "Are you sure? He doesn't exactly come with high recommendations."_

"_That's on the persona side of things," Jack noted, "But he is good at the science stuff. Only person I know to be smarter in this area is Carter."_

_Elizabeth laughed slightly, "That's a high recommendation indeed General," she bit her lip slightly musing it over before frowning as she noticed something, "This is your only recommendation for this position. What if he says no?"_

"_Trust me doc," Jack grinned at her, "This is his type of challenge. He'll take it; just get ready to deal with his personality."_

Elizabeth remembered the conversation so clearly. It had always intrigued her that despite what she knew of Rodney's interactions with SG1 that he'd be so highly recommended by Jack O'Neill.

"Then that's who I'll talk to about this," she decided to the water.

x

"How was your day?" John asked as he met her in her office that night.

"Pleasant," she replied sitting down, "It gave me time to think."

"Really?" John said, his face was a mask of indifference but his eyes were filled with interest.

"I think I went about the Rodney situation wrong," Elizabeth confessed, "I want him released from the brig and I wish to speak to him."

"What made you change your mind?" John asked his voice not betraying his relief at her order.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, "Something General O'Neill said to me when he told me to hire Rodney. I think I need to discuss this matter with the General before I make any decision."

"You think the General had something to do with Lyle?" John frowned.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I think he knows more than he told me and I intend to find out what it is."

"That's good," John replied non-committal.

Elizabeth turned to her computer, "John, bring Rodney here please. And the reason he was in the brig was to see if he could escape within a time limit," seeing his look of confusion, "I'll be telling him this as well."

John left her quickly and Elizabeth started working on what she wanted to talk to O'Neill about. After twenty-minutes she felt another person standing in her office glancing up she saw Rodney standing. She was shocked by how pale he looked; his eyes were tired as he stood silently his arms folded across his chest.

"Sit down Rodney," she told him grateful he didn't speak even more thankful that John had told him his time in the brig was punishment for stealing the Jumper, "I've decided that your punishment is over," she told him, "I'd like you to remember why I did it."

Rodney snorted still staying silent unnerving her slightly.

"I know what happened may diminish your position within your team so Colonel Sheppard and I will be letting them into the secret that you were there to see if you could escape within the time limit with guards."

"Right," Rodney drawled making her jump that he was no longer silent, "Well Elizabeth, now we've sorted that I have to go fix whatever mess the labs are in."

Without another word Rodney marched away leaving her feeling sick to her stomach wondering why she'd made the decision she had. Her brooding interrupted by the Gate opening

* * *

John stared at Lorne who was grinning at him.

"How?" John demanded of the Major.

"We took him unaware," Lorne smirked, "And here you go, one live Wraith for Beckett to play with."

"Excellent work Major," John congratulated him despite feeling annoyed that this was one more thing he had to juggle, the Rodney situation was already driving him insane, "We have a cell all ready for him."

Lorne nodded before leaving to get his post-mission medical leaving John staring at the unconscious creature lying there. John felt a shiver run down his back as he looked at the alien, he hated these things. Tapping his radio he quickly ordered several marines down for the first shift of guarding their newest guest.

Once the rotation was sorted John decided to go and check on Rodney after his recent release.

x

Rodney was in his lab going through reports from the past few days he'd been indisposed when John finally found him.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep Rodney?" he asked frowning at how tired his friend looked, "You look like hell."

"Thank you so much for your comments Colonel," Rodney snapped back, "But I have things to catch up on."

John's eyes widened as 'Dr McKay' made his appearance in his friend's attitude, something he hadn't done when it was just the two of them since John had learned the secret.

"Are you pissed at me for what happened?" John demanded.

Rodney glanced up at him, "Yes, because my entire universe revolves around what you do and don't do."

"Enough," John snapped.

Rodney snorted derisively, "Really? And here I thought I was just starting."

John shook his head and headed out of the lab not in the mood to argue with Rodney right now, he had enough on his plate.

"Good idea Colonel," Rodney called after him, "Leave before you mess your hair."

This pushed John's anger into overdrive and he turned back his eyes flashing angrily, "I am doing everything I can to keep you and your damn secret safe," he snapped, "And right now I am looking for a good reason not to just go and tell Elizabeth what the hell is going on."

"How about to save your own ass," Rodney reminded him sharply picking up a pad and walking out the lab leaving John fuming.

x

Rodney felt slightly guilty about the way he'd started the argument with John but he'd needed to fight with someone, it had been hard to be as civil as he was to Elizabeth. Turning a corner he found himself at the gym, he decided to use the punching bag for a while to get rid of the anger he was feeling right now. Walking in he found it empty except for one person; Laura Cadman was beating the hell out of the punch bag. Rodney stopped and stood watching, admiring her as she worked out. He thought back to the kisses they'd shared on the balcony and smiled to himself.

"Rodney?"

Her surprised voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Hi."

"You're out?" astonishment filled her voice as she moved over to him, "What happened?"

He shrugged closing the door making sure I was locked so no one could stumble in and overhear them.

"Elizabeth obviously started to feel guilty," Rodney replied moving to sit against the wall next to the window, "So, I'm being told that my time was to see if I could get out of there."

Laura sat beside him, "You look tired Rodney," her hand slid into his and Rodney looked down at their hands, "Shouldn't you get some proper sleep."

"Not yet," he replied his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, "I had to make sure nothing needed fixed from my…time away."

At his wry smile Laura laughed, "And you're here why?"

"I just needed to get out some of the anger I have," Rodney shrugged, "But now you're here…"

Laura barely had a second to register what he said as Rodney pulled her to him, Laura found herself in his lap as they kissed his hands holding her face.

"Rodney," she sighed softly, "We really need to stop"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't think this is the place for anything to happen," she gasped as he gently bit her earlobe, "And if you don't stop…"

"Lieutenant Cadman," Major Joseph's voice over the radio cut her off.

"And I'm also on tonight," she continued pulling back from him.

Rodney sighed, "You could always skip your shift."

"Not going to work," Laura laughed, she gently kissed his forehead and moved away from him waiting for him to stand, "Look," she slipped her arms around his neck tilting her face up to his, "I have tomorrow night off. We can try this then in one of our rooms?"

Rodney leaned closer and brushed his lips to hers, "It's a date."

"One condition genius boy," Laura told him, "Go and get some sleep, now. I want you completely rested."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine."

"Good boy," Laura grinned.

x

Rodney entered his room opening the window so he had the feeling of space, the past few days in the brig had terrified him. If he had lost control for even a moment he knew he wouldn't be here though he wasn't precisely sure what would have happened. Nobody did and that scared him most of all.

Doing as Laura had ordered Rodney changed and lay down to get some sleep. He hadn't actually slept in the cell, he was too afraid to. He was exhausted but still wasn't sure if he'd be able to find the peace to sleep.

Closing his eyes Rodney took several deep breaths trying the many techniques he knew to fall asleep but none of them worked. Annoyed he rolled onto his stomach and punched the pillow several times; closing his eyes Rodney let his mind drift to Laura and thinking of her he fell asleep.

_The walls were closing in on him and he had no way out of the room. Panic filled him as he tried to find a door so he could escape but he couldn't. _

"_Do it," a voice shouted at him._

"_No," Rodney cried._

"_It's the only way to escape," the voice reminded him, "Do it."_

"_I can't," Rodney gasped feeling as though the air was being pulled out of the room, "I won't."_

"_You will," the voice snapped, "Do it Rodney. Do it."_

Rodney woke up his mind snapping out to find freedom. The cold presence of the Wraith filled him and Rodney fell into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Parker stood on the balcony, closing her eyes enjoying the gentle breeze ruffling her hair as she watched the clouds against the black night sky.

"Hi," a voice came from behind her.

Parker turned to where Emily stood, "Hi."

"I'm glad I'm getting a chance to talk to you," Emily moved to the rail, "We've never had that."

"Maybe because you hate me," Parker reminded her matter of factly.

"You're one of the people who kept my family apart all my life," Emily replied softly, "And you've been chasing Jarod from the moment he escaped."

"I had as much choice as you did," Parker snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

Emily smiled suddenly at her, "I'm beginning to realise that," she laughed softly, "Look Parker I'm not here to start a fight with you. I plan on staying here with Carson," Emily explained, "And I don't want to have any bad blood between us because it's very obvious how Jarod feels for you. How much he loves you."

"I love him too," Parker replied her dark eyes bright, "And I'd like for us to get along."

Emily smiled again stretching out her hand, "Truce."

Parker laughed shaking Emily's hand, "Truce."

x

Emily smiled to find Carson in, what was technically his room but she thought of it as theirs.

"Hey," she kissed her fiancé.

Carson grinned back at her, "Did you two talk then?"

"We've reached an understanding," Emily told him with a smile.

"Good," he took her hand and pulled her to him, "So, can we tell everyone now? Or do you want to tell Jarod first?"

Emily shook her head, "No, we'll tell them all together. You said you're letting Jeannie out for a while before lunch. Everyone will be in her room for lunch, let's tell them then."

"I wish I had a ring for you," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Emily told him, "I can get one when I go back to Earth."

Carson nodded and pulled her close, "I love you."

Emily slipped her arms around his neck, "That's a good thing," she gently kissed him before leaning into his ear, "Especially considering what I've got planned for you tonight."

x

"Are you here again?" Jeannie glanced up from her book as John walked into her room.

John shrugged and dropped into a seat, "It's peaceful here."

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously John, why are you here?"

"I wanted to check Rodney wasn't, since he's meant to be resting," John told her, "He doesn't look that great after his stay in the brig, but he has this annoying ability to stay awake when he should be resting."

"I know someone else who is like that," Jeannie smiled at him.

John frowned at her, "It comes from all the insane people around me."

Jeannie laughed again looking concerned as he sighed tiredly, "You should go get some sleep."

"I'd love to," John replied annoyed, "Unfortunately your brother's insanity has infected me."

Jeannie looked at him confused.

"He had a go at me for no reason earlier," John explained, "And now I'm worried it's a symptom of whatever Parker and Jarod were worried about."

"Or more than likely he's just in a pissy mood and taking it out on the closest person to him," Jeannie told him, "Look, John you may not want to sleep but I still tire easily, so go away and let me sleep."

John winced guiltily, "Sorry. Goodnight Jeannie."

* * *

Rodney jerked awake staring around confused.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked aloud as he stood on a balcony soaking wet from the spray of the stormy sea.

He looked around and down at himself trying to work out how this could have possibly happened. He remembered getting undressed and going to bed, which meant the fact he was fully clothed and nowhere near his room extremely disturbing.

Rodney left the balcony and made his way to a computer panel so he could find out where in the city he actually was. Horrified that he was in a section of the city that hadn't even been explored he quickly found a transporter heading back to his room. Rodney stripped off his soaking wet uniform and went for a shower quickly before he redressed and went looking for Parker.

x

Parker smiled when he approached her table in the mess, "Morning."

"I need to talk to you," Rodney grabbed her arm, "Now."

"You know I was eating," she frowned as he dragged her out of the room.

Rodney glared at her annoyed motioning her in when he found an empty room, "I woke up this morning somewhere completely different from where I went to sleep."

Parker's eyes filled with worry, "Rodney…"

"I know," he snapped, "I must have been sleepwalking but I've never done that ever."

Parker frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Oh I don't know Parker," he snapped, "I forgot I went to an unexplored part of the city and stood so I could end up drenched."

She caught his hand, "I'm sorry Rodney. Did you dream?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Parker, and I don't remember anything after I fell asleep."

She started to pace, "We have to keep this to ourselves. If they know…if they have any idea…"

"I know," he sighed, "I thought once I was out of the brig I'd be fine but I'm not."

"Hey," Parker caught him in a tight hug holding him for several minutes both worried, "We'll sort this."

He sighed nodding as she released him.

"Okay, tonight," she mused, "We'll have to keep an eye on you."

Rodney looked sheepish, "I…I have a date tonight."

A smirk covered Parker's face, "With Lieutenant Cadman I presume."

Rodney flushed, "Yes."

"She seems alright," Parker noted, "And she likes you. For some insane reason."

"Thanks," Rodney told her dryly.

Parker clapped his shoulder, "I'll tell Jarod what's going on."

"Thanks," Rodney squeezed her hand, "I need to go see Jeannie. She was sleeping when I got out yesterday."

Parker patted his shoulder as he left before the frown settled onto her face, this could be very bad.

x

Parker smiled finding Jarod sitting in the lab he shared with Zelenka working. She checked to make sure there was no one who could overhear them.

"Parker?" he looked up surprised to find her there frowning at her expression, "what's wrong?"

"We have a problem," she let out a sigh taking a seat.

Jarod rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

He winced as she smacked his arm, "Fine, we have another problem. So what is it?"

"Rodney thinks he was sleepwalking last night," she told him watching his eyes widen in horror.

"He's never…Rodney can't…" he trailed off, "This is bad."

Parker nodded, "I suggested we keep an eye on him tonight but he has a date."

The slight smirk on her lips made him smile too, "Cadman can keep an eye on him," he licked his lips, "I think we may have to tell them what the danger is."

"No," Parker snapped.

"Parker…"

"If we tell them then there is more danger of it happening," she reminded him, "And more chance that we lose him. Don't even think about it Jarod."

x

Rodney entered the infirmary still musing worriedly over his apparent sleepwalking; he hated not being in control and considering his past, not being in control could be deadly.

"Finally," his sister snapped from her bed as he walked into her room.

"Hey," Rodney smiled softly at her.

Jeannie motioned him over to her and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I was worried about you."

Rodney shrugged slightly as Jeannie continued to hug him, "You didn't have to be."

"It appears someone should," she replied letting him go and swatting his arm, "You have a knack for getting into trouble."

Rodney frowned at her, "Thanks. How're you feeling now?"

"Still tired," Jeannie told him resting back against her pillows, "My headaches are getting less and Carson says I can get out of here for a bit later today."

"And the memory?" Rodney drew a seat up to her side.

"I remember the argument I had with Geoff before I went looking for you," she smiled slightly.

"That's good," he nodded.

Jeannie shrugged, "Well it also means I'm definitely not getting married when I get home."

"Sorry," he murmured staring at the book on her bed.

"It's not your fault," Jeannie assured him, "He wanted me to stop looking for you and I just couldn't. This," she motioned around her, "Is a good thing. I've outgrown him and I like that."

Rodney smiled slightly, "Has Carson said when you might be getting out of here?"

Jeannie shrugged, "Not really, I don't actually mind too much, everyone congregates here lately so I know everything that's going on within…the family."

Rodney laughed, "We seem to have a few dramas going on don't we?"

"Yeah," Jeannie squeezed his arm, "Speaking of…"

"I'm fine," he cut her off, "I'm out of the brig and I'm fine."

"Are you going to tell me what had Parker and Jarod so worried?"

His face paled, "I can't."

"Rodney…"

"I can't," Rodney cut her off as worry filled her eyes, "Please Jeannie, understand that there are things that happened in the Centre that I can never talk about."

"I'm your sister Rodney," she reminded him, "I want to help."

Rodney shook his head, "It isn't that Jeannie. The Centre did things to both me and Jarod that thinking about them make it worse. It's better that it gets buried."

Jeannie sighed but nodded, "You know I'm amazed we've been here several minutes alone. I don't think that's happened recently."

Rodney laughed, "We're a close knit group."

"Sarcasm does not become you," Jeannie grinned, "But I guess being Dr McKay so much must bleed over every so often."

"I hate to tell you this Jeannie," Rodney shot back at her, "But it appears to be a family trait."

Before she could reply Jarod and Parker arrived in the middle of an argument making Jeannie roll her eyes, "What's wrong now?"

* * *

Elizabeth sat going over Rodney's personnel file trying to find some clue as to what to say to Jack O'Neill when they contacted him. She hated the fact she was questioning a friend which was leading her to question someone else she'd come to know as a friend.

If Rodney wasn't who he said he was, was Jeannie?

Elizabeth slammed her hand onto her desk making her tea spill over the papers she had been reading. She was due to contact Earth in two days and was torn between wanting to call them straight away and being grateful she had the time to think over what to say.

x

"We need to work out how to contact O'Neill before Weir does," Jarod said as he pulled up a seat beside Jeannie's bed, "Because if we can't let him know what's happened…"

"We may end up in deeper than we are now," Parker finished for him as she perched on the bed.

"You contacted them the last time," Jeannie reminded them.

"But we were only swapping events with Daniel," Jarod replied, "This is much harder."

"Assuming O'Neill is actually in the SGC so he can talk to Elizabeth at the time she calls," Jeannie said, "Then we may be screwed but what are the odds he'll be in the base when we contact it?"

"And they call them the geniuses," Parker shared a smile with Jeannie.

"Hey," the two men cried indignantly.

The woman shared a smile before Parker leaned over and gently patted both men on the head, "Did we hurt your feelings?"

"Ah," Carson appeared in the room, "As usual this room is full of people who are not my patient."

"Good morning to you too Carson," Rodney muttered.

The doctor smiled back as he took Jeannie's chart and scanned through it, "Well, since this place is full, you should probably go out for a while."

Jeannie looked relieved, "Really?"

Carson nodded, "And if you would be so kind, take your brother and cohorts with you."

Jeannie grinned a little annoyed that she wasn't getting to walk, but getting out of the room at all just now was a blessing. She gratefully accepted Jarod and Rodney's help into the wheelchair that Parker took from Carson.

"Be back here in an hour or I send someone to find you," Carson threatened, smiling as Rodney waved at him while wheeling his sister out of the room.

x

Carson smiled as Emily arrived with Zelenka and Laura carrying lunch for everyone, Emily turned to him and gave him a secret smile.

"Hi Carson," Laura grinned setting the food on the tray, "Where's the rest of them?"

"They should be back soon," he told her, "Otherwise I'm sending out a search party."

Laura laughed claiming a seat on the bed watching with a smirk as Emily moved to Carson and rested her arm around his waist, claiming him and making sure everyone knew. Glancing towards the door Laura saw her CO arrive; he didn't look happy or relaxed and snagged his usual chair slumping in it waiting for the final four so he could find out why they were here.

"Rodney," Jeannie's voice floated into the room, "Would you just let Parker drive?"

"Have you ever seen her drive?" Rodney shot back as they entered the room, he frowned, "Did we miss something?"

"Just thought we should all get together for lunch," Carson replied moving to help Jeannie back to bed.

Laura scooted over as Jeannie leaned back against her pillows.

"How was your walk?" Laura asked taking the food Emily passed her.

Jeannie smiled, "Wonderful. It was so good to be out in the fresh air."

Laura laughed leaning back finding Rodney standing right behind her; she glanced up at him and gave him a quick grin.

"Why are we here?" John asked as he tore into the sandwich.

Carson rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience, "Emily and I…" he trailed off smiling as Emily took his hand, "We're getting married."

Stunned silence filled the room, broken finally by Laura who gave a slight squeal and jumped off the bed to hug the both. After a second she was joined by the others who congratulated Carson and Emily.

Emily slipped over to her big brother, "I'm going to stay here after this is done," she told him, "I'm staying on Atlantis."

Jarod nodded enveloping her in a tight hug, "I know. I'm happy for you Emily."

"Hey," Jeannie snapped from her bed waving at them, "Come here."

Emily slipped away from her brother to hug her friend.

"I'm so happy for you," Jeannie whispered to her, "You told me about him when we were captured by the Centre. Didn't you?"

Emily nodded her smile dazzling, "And this time I'm keeping him."

x

Rodney headed back to his room to get a book for Jeannie before he returned to work. After Carson and Emily's little announcement lunch had drawn out far longer than they had expected. Finally they had all had to return to their work but not before John declaring they would have to have a party to celebrate. Thankfully, Rodney felt especially, they'd persuaded him it was best to wait until they had everything under control before they celebrated. This meant his date was still on for tonight. Laura had cornered him for a few moments before they separated, telling him when to meet her and kissing him gently.

Once in his room Rodney couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped him. Whatever had caused him to wander the night before meant he was still quite tired. Deciding a few moments of peace would do him good he settled onto his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

_The walls were closing in on him and he had no way out of the room. Panic filled him as he tried to find a door so he could escape but he couldn't. _

"_Do it," a voice shouted at him._

"_No," Rodney cried._

"_It's the only way to escape," the voice reminded him, "Do it."_

"_I can't," Rodney gasped feeling as though the air was being pulled out of the room, "I won't."_

"_You will," the voice snapped, "Do it Rodney. Do it."_

Rodney woke up his mind snapping out to find freedom. The cold presence of the Wraith filled him and Rodney fell into darkness.

x

Ice cold water forced Rodney back into consciousness.

He stood staring in horror around the same balcony he'd woken up on that very morning. Shaking with both cold and fear, he made his way to a transporter sending himself to as close to Parker's room as possible. Slowly he snuck through the corridors managing to avoid everyone and found her quarters. Rodney quickly bypassed the lock and slid inside. When the door closed he slid down the wall onto the floor wrapping his arms around his legs, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Rocking himself slightly, Rodney hoped Parker could sense him because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay here alone for much longer.

For the moment that was the only thing he knew.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

A little shorter than usual but what can you do. I'm working on the next part.

Enjoy

* * *

_Miss Parker walked through the corridors of the Centre looking for Jarod; they'd been talking about exploring some of the lower levels today. She let out an annoyed sigh that he wasn't in his room and with Sydney away then Jarod could have been anywhere._

"_Parker," a loud whisper made her turn._

_Jarod stood in the doorway to a room she'd never been in before and motioned her to join him._

"_What are you doing in here?" she demanded as she stepped inside the room. Before he could answer Parker saw movement behind Jarod, noticing a smaller boy there peering at her curiously._

"_Parker," Jarod gently moved the other boy from behind him, "This is Rodney."_

_The younger boy looked up at her with deep blue eyes, after a second he stepped closer to Jarod again._

"_Is he a Pretender too?" Parker asked interested._

_Jarod nodded, "He's different though."_

_The girl tilted her head looking down at the younger boy musing, "Does he talk?"_

_Jarod shrugged, "Not very often."_

x

_Rodney held back slightly behind the other two as they moved through the corridors. He'd just met Jarod the other day and, although slightly apprehensive about talking to the older boy, had been drawn out by Jarod's friendly overtures. However this new person made him nervous._

_They taught him that his gift was to be used so Rodney very gently reached out his mind to brush hers. Jarod was his friend and could be trusted, Rodney knew that, but he needed to find out if this girl would actually be his friend or if she was just tolerating his presence as he was Jarod's friend. _

_When he brushed her mind Parker turned sharply to him and Rodney scuttled into a corner._

"_What is he doing?" Parker whispered to Jarod._

_Jarod frowned, "Rodney doesn't trust people much. You've scared him."_

_Parker looked over at the boy huddled in the corner trying to be as small as possible; slowly she stepped towards him trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face. _

_When she reached the younger boy Parker touched his arm, "Are you coming with us?"_

_Amazement covered Rodney's face, "Really?"_

_Parker smiled at him, "We're friends aren't we."_

x

Parker smiled as she sat with Jeannie, Emily and Laura listening to the tale of Carson's marriage proposal.

"Not exactly the most romantic proposal in the world," Laura noted with amusement.

"I don't think he was planning on it," Emily smiled, a blush covering her pale cheeks.

Laura grinned at her, "When we were dating, he really seemed more the flowers and champagne proposal type of guy."

Jeannie and Parker shared a quick worried look at the obvious baiting.

"You obviously don't know him as well as you think you do," Emily replied smugly after a moment.

"Touché," Laura laughed giving her a small shrug, "Sorry Emily, I couldn't resist. It's who I am."

"I'm beginning to get that," Emily laughed leaning back, "Poor Rodney."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Rodney can more than hold his own."

Parker shook her head, "You don't know him as well as you think you do."

"What does that mean?" Laura demanded irritated, "I've spent a lot of time with him since I got here, not all of it by choice I'll admit."

"And until you got here this time," Parker reminded her, "You've only ever known him as 'Dr McKay'. Trust me; the real Rodney is not the brash arrogant ass he makes himself out to be. If you're going to get close to him then you need to understand that. You need…"

The other three looked at Parker confused as she trailed off a faraway look filling her eyes.

"Parker?" Jeannie asked softly.

"I…I…" Parker breathed before standing up quickly, "I have to go."

The three women left stared after her in confusion.

It was finally Laura who said what they were all thinking, "What the hell was that about?"

x

Parker ran through the corridors, her inner sense blaring at her telling her that her friend, her brother needed her and desperately. It felt like the corridors had stretched to impossible proportions but she finally made it to her quarters. Opening the door she stepped inside quickly so that it shut behind her, turning to find Rodney huddled against the wall.

"Rodney," she whispered, dropping down beside him she wrapped his shaking form in her arms, "Its okay. I'm here, you're okay."

"It's not," he gasped clinging to her, "It's happening Parker. Not the way we thought, but I know it's happening to me."

"You need to dry off," Parker told him, "Go and take a shower Rodney. I'm going to call Jarod."

"Parker," he caught her hand before she could move, "I can't do this."

Gently she hugged him to her, "Yes you can Rodney because we won't lose you."

Parker helped Rodney stand and shuffled him towards the bathroom waiting until the door closed before she hit her radio.

"Jarod," she snapped.

"What did I do this time?" the amused voice sounded in her ear.

"Get to my room now," she told him ignoring him, "Swing by Rodney's room first and get him something clean to wear."

"What's happened Parker?" Jarod demanded worriedly.

Parker sighed knowing that the explanation was too long for the radio, "Just put your doctor hat on and get here fast."

x

Jarod arrived before Rodney was finished in the shower, though Parker was getting worried by how long he'd been in there.

"Rodney?" she called as Jarod entered her room, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," came the very soft answer.

"There are some clothes out here for you," she told him, "Jarod's here."

Parker turned to Jarod frowning, "He's regressing. When I found him he seemed very like the boy I met that Saturday."

Jarod sat down heavily, "I thought if this was going to happen then it'd be instant?"

"So did I," she cried resting at his side, "But no one was ever quite sure how it would happen."

Before they could continue the conversation Rodney appeared. He was dressed while his hair was still wet and sticking out. Parker and Jarod both frowned noticing how the other man hugged the wall trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Rodney," Parker walked over to him, sighing as he pulled away from her. Gently she took his arm and moved him to sit on the bed, "You have to tell us everything about what's happened."

"I don't remember," he murmured withdrawing further.

Parker looked at Jarod who shrugged; they both knew that until Rodney was ready they wouldn't get anything out of him. With a sigh Parker wrapped her arm around Rodney and drew him close rocking him gently, hoping he'd remember that he trusted them.

* * *

John frowned as he watched the Wraith they had imprisoned on the screen. Beside him Lorne stood waiting.

"And it hasn't done anything?" John asked, watching the alien sit on the floor unmoving.

Lorne shook his head, "Since it got here all it's done is sit there. Occasionally it grins at whoever is on guard but other than that nothing."

John grimaced, "Steve didn't do anything like this."

"Steve?" Lorne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The last Wraith we had," John explained as he chewed his lip, "I don't like this."

Lorne nodded, "Yes sir."

"Tell me if it starts doing anything," John told him before heading out.

John started towards the infirmary before stopping and sighing, he had to stop going there. He enjoyed talking to Jeannie, finding her company soothing because she seemed to look at the problems from another angle giving him a fresh perspective.

That and he'd admit there was an attraction to her, though it was a definite no to get involved with her.

One, she was Rodney's sister. Two, she was already engaged. Three, she was leaving as soon as the Daedalus arrived. Not to mention four, she was Rodney's sister.

John sighed and headed to his office to try doing some actual work.

x

They were due to open the Stargate the next day for their report to Earth; this meant they had to notify O'Neill of what had happened. John was hoping; no scratch that, praying that O'Neill hadn't decided for some reason to go to the SGC.

John sat staring at his computer wondering at what point his life had fallen out of control. Realising suddenly it was when he'd been ordered to fly a certain General to a secret base in the middle of Antarctica because Dobson was sick.

"I knew I should have taken that bet," John muttered to the room before turning back to the blank email before him and started typing.

_General, _

_Elizabeth is getting suspicious of Rodney_

John frowned and deleted that.

_General, _

_When Lyle was shot the contents of his room were_

"No," John sighed and held delete down again. He had to think of how to put this to the General quickly and concisely so it could be read instantly.

He rubbed his eyes trying to focus. This was getting so completely out of hand it wasn't funny. He started to wonder why he'd agreed to come to Atlantis again.

Quick and concise.

_Trouble. Elizabeth suspects Rodney. See attached._

With a smile John attached the copy of the file Lyle had with him and he saved it.

* * *

Laura whistled to herself as she walked through the corridors to get ready for her date. It was going to be a good, she decided. They'd finally get some time together where they could talk or whatever.

"Cadman."

She stopped surprised to find Rodney standing in front of her door.

"Hi," Laura smiled. She stepped towards him to kiss him hello but Rodney jerked back away from her, "Rodney?"

His eyes were dull as he looked at her, "I have to cancel," he told her softly, "I can't…I have…"

Worry filled her, "Rodney, what's wrong?"

Rodney shook his head sharply, pulling back even further as she reached out to him, reminding her of a frightened child.

"Rodney," she demanded sharply, staring as he literally jumped back towards the wall, "I'm sorry," Laura softened her voice, something was seriously wrong with him, "Rodney, I want to help if I can."

He continued to shake his head backing up against the wall as Laura moved to him, she reached up and gently stroked his cheek before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm here when you want to talk," Laura murmured, "Okay?"

Rodney nodded his hand lingering on her shoulder before he walked away.

"Why?" Laura murmured to herself. "Why do I always choose the guy with issues?"

x

Rodney found Parker waiting for him just around the corner; she quickly took a hold of his arm and led him to the infirmary.

Jarod was deep in conversation with Carson, doing his best to persuade Carson to keep Rodney in an isolation room without giving him any idea as to why they had to do this.

"Jarod, you need tae gie me some clue." Carson snapped as Rodney and Parker entered the room, "Because there is no way I'm…" he trailed off as he saw Rodney walk towards them, exhaustion seemed to be flowing from him, "I'll tell Dr Weir he's not feeling well."

Jarod nodded his thanks joining Parker in taking Rodney to the isolation room where they could try and help him.

Parker moved the unresisting Rodney to the bed where he sat silently. After a moment Rodney moved to lie down curling up, his tall frame becoming smaller than anyone would believe.

Jarod motioned her to one side as Rodney closed his eyes.

"I don't understand what's happening to him," Jarod murmured, "I don't know what to do."

"The experiment was designed to control him," Parker reminded Jarod, "Look at him. He's docile."

"But who's controlling him?" Jarod wondered, "And more importantly how?"

"Even more importantly," Parker frowned, "To do what?"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I got a little stuck writing this but thankfully I finally managed to get it finished. About two chapters left…possibly.

Enjoy

* * *

Elizabeth frowned at Carson, "He's what?"

"Rodney is exhausted," Carson replied clinically, "With everything that's happened to Jeannie, he didn't sleep the time he was in the brig and he hasn't slept properly since. He's exhausted and needs some time to recover. I have him in an isolation room so that none of his staff can bother him but close enough to Jeannie so he can be with her."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, she felt sick that Carson was telling her this. She had always noticed when Rodney was off colour and needed to rest. She and John had a system, she would send the signal and John would appear to annoy, tease and move Rodney's mind off work.

"Fine," she replied, "Keep me apprised of his condition."

Carson grimaced at her cold tone, "Of course."

As he turned to leave Elizabeth sighed, she needed to keep a clear head concerning this situation but didn't want anyone else to know her suspicions. Tomorrow they would contact Earth and she could get some answers.

x

Carson left Elizabeth's office angry, he knew that she suspected Rodney wasn't who he said he was but he'd expected her to at least still be worried about his well-being. Carson was worried and not just about the man's health, Rodney wasn't acting like himself. Jarod and Parker were keeping him and everyone else away from the man, even Emily had been met at the door by Jarod and told to stay away.

"Carson," he was ambushed on the way back to the infirmary.

"Laura," Carson sighed at the young woman standing in front of him, her arms were folded and annoyance covered her face.

"Yes Laura?" he replied with equal resolve in his voice.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with Rodney," she snapped, "I want to know what's wrong with him."

"You and me both," Carson sighed, "I don't know anything other than Jarod told me I had to put Rodney into the isolation room. And Rodney looks like hell."

"Can we trust them?" Laura demanded angrily, "I mean, how do we know they're not doing something to him?"

Carson placed his arm around her shoulders, moving her towards the infirmary so no one would stumble onto their discussion.

"Laura," he started, "Jarod and Parker are considered by Rodney to be his family. I highly doubt that there is anything sinister about their keeping Rodney isolated from us."

"I'm worried about him," Laura admitted softly, "When he cancelled on me, the way he was talking was nothing like the Rodney I know. Either before or after I found out the secret."

"I know," Carson agreed, "I doubt it has anything to do with them though. From what little Emily has told me, this Centre experimented on both Rodney and Jarod during the time they spent there. I think it has something to do with one of those experiments."

"I'm really worried about him Carson," Laura whispered, "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"So do I," Carson squeezed her shoulder, "So do I."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jarod asked softly, he glanced over at where Rodney was curled up on the bed.

"No," Parker shook her head, "But it's all I can think of," she folded her arms across her chest as Jarod frowned at her, "I don't hear any suggestions coming from you, genius boy."

Jarod sighed, "Because I can't think of anything either."

Parker reached out and took his hand, "We need to try something. We need to help him Jarod."

He nodded in agreement, "I think we should bring Jeannie in though."

"Why?" Parker frowned, "You know the more people…"

"I know," he cut her off, "But I think she may be able to help him. If he's regressing back then I think her presence will be able to calm him. It's a hunch Parker."

She nodded sighing deeply, "We better explain to her together."

Jarod glanced over at Rodney again, assured he was dozing and would be alright for a while alone.

"Come on," he told her.

x

When Jarod and Parker left the room, Laura took the chance to sneak in and see Rodney. She was shocked to find him curled up on the bed, looking small and frightened.

"Rodney," she gently touching his cheek, shocked as he jumped violently at her touch.

"Laura?" he breathed, fear filling his eyes, "What are you doing here? If they find you here…"

"If who finds me?" Laura asked confused.

"Raines," Rodney whispered sitting up looking into her eyes, "If he finds you here Laura, they'll kill you."

It finally dawned on her what he was talking about and Laura took his hands in hers, "Rodney, this isn't the Centre. You're on Atlantis, remember?"

A frown creased his brow, "Atlantis? I…I…" he stammered, "It's all so mixed up."

Laura wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her, "Its okay," she soothed feeling his hands rest on her waist, "Just relax Rodney, you're safe here."

"No," Rodney told her, "I'm not. It's happening here Laura and I can't stop it."

"What?" she asked completely confused, "What's happening Rodney?"

He shook his head dropping it to rest onto her shoulder holding onto her.

"So tired," he sighed, "I'm so tired."

Laura stroked his hair, "Lie down," she ordered softly, "Just close your eyes and let yourself rest."

Rodney stared at her with panic filled eyes, "I can't rest. It'll happen."

"What?" she asked confused and extremely worried.

Rodney shook his head and Laura climbed up onto the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him she pulled him to lie back with her.

"I'll stay here with you," Laura promised, "I won't let anything happen. I promise."

As she held him Rodney relaxed enough to finally drift off to sleep.

x

"What's happening?" Jeannie demanded, as Jarod and Parker entered her room. Both of them had grim expressions on their face.

"We need to tell you something," Jarod told her, pulling a seat up to her bed, "And this is something you have to keep to yourself for Rodney's sake."

At the mention of her brother, Jeannie sat up straighter, "Is this to do with why you two have him locked away from everyone?"

Parker swapped a glance with Jarod, "How do you…"

"This place seems to have become the centre for everything that happens amongst our little group," Jeannie reminded them, "I know just about everything these days."

Jarod laughed slightly, "Well you're about to learn one more thing."

Jeannie pulled her knees up to her chest, "I'm waiting. Tell me what's going on."

Jarod glanced at Parker who nodded. She pulled a seat to the opposite side and sat down taking a deep breath.

"You know that Rodney is special," Parker started, "He's not as good a Pretender as Jarod. He can't keep up the façade constantly. However, Rodney has other talents that made him wanted by the Centre."

"Like?" Jeannie asked.

"Like," Jarod took over, "His ability to sense people and their emotions, he can sense when danger is close and he can find people, especially those he's close to."

"What does any of this have to do with what's happening now?" Jeannie changed her position slightly, sitting cross-legged leaning forward into them.

"When Rodney was young," Parker took over, "Not long after he was brought to the Centre, someone came up with this bright idea of manipulating his gifts to control him."

Jeannie bit her lip thoughtfully, "Manipulating how?"

"They wanted to create an assassin," Parker replied, "By forcing him to release control of his mind."

"Hold on," Jeannie stopped her, "Forcing him to what?"

"Rodney's abilities come from the fact he can stretch his mind out," Jarod explained, "I'm not sure how he does it but they decided that his claustrophobia was the best way to do this."

"I still don't get it," Jeannie scrubbed her hands over her face.

Parker sighed, "They shoved him in a box, they told him the only way out was to reach out with his mind and then someone who could possibly control him was waiting until that moment to take over Rodney's mind."

"And make him do things," Jeannie whispered disgusted, "What happened?"

"It didn't work at that time," Jarod explained, "Then they scrapped the project but whenever Rodney was trapped in a small space he needs to be distracted otherwise…"

"Otherwise whatever this is could happen," Jeannie finished for him, "And he knows about this."

"When he was in the brig," Parker took over once more, "Without something to do we were sure his claustrophobia would take over him. That's why we didn't tell anyone about it."

"You were worried that if we knew someone could take over Rodney's mind accidentally," Jeannie realised.

Jarod nodded, "Precisely."

"Okay," Jeannie nodded, "So what does that have to do with what's going on now?"

Parker swallowed, "We thought once he was out of the brig he'd be fine but twice he's woken up in another part of the city with no knowledge of how he got there. He's also regressing back to when the experiments were done on him."

"Are you sure?" Jeannie's voice was filled with horror.

"We both knew Rodney back then," Jarod reminded her, "He's acting like the child he was."

Jeannie felt sick, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I've seen the security tapes of the experiments," Parker whispered, "In every test he wanted you. You made him feel safe when you were kids."

Jeannie stared at the wall for several minutes, absorbing everything they'd told her. Finally she looked up at Jarod, "Do you have some plan or something to help him?"

"We do," Parker nodded, "And you're not going to like it."

* * *

"Dr Weir," Teyla called to the other woman making her turn, Teyla jogged to catch up with the city's leader, "I am glad I was able to find you."

"What can I do for you Teyla?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was speaking with Halling," Teyla explained as the two women continued to walk along the corridors of the city, "He has reminded me that tomorrow night is the beginning of our Celebration of Light."

"Celebration of Light?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"It is our yearly celebration where we thank the Ancestors for those who have survived over the previous year," Teyla explained, "And unlike many Harvest Festivals I have attended, this is a wonderful occasion."

"I am sure you have a reason for telling me this?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Teyla smiled at her, "Halling believed you would enjoy it. There will be food, drink, dancing and games. I have already persuaded Ronan to come with me."

Elizabeth gently bit her lip as she thought about this; once she'd contacted Earth she knew she'd have to wait before O'Neill would reply.

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed, "When do the festivities begin?"

x

Laura lay on her side, her head resting on her hand, watching Rodney sleep. She gently slid the fingers of her free hand through his hair, smiling as he let out a gentle sigh. Laura knew she cared about Rodney, she knew he meant a great deal to her but until this moment she hadn't realised she was in love with him.

"What are you doing here?" a sharp voice made Laura wince.

"Busted," she murmured to herself, glancing up to find Parker, Jarod and Jeannie in the doorway.

"I asked what you were doing in here." Parker demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Laura slipped off the bed to face them, "I needed to make sure he was alright. What are you doing in here?"

Jeannie laughed slightly, "Okay, calm down everyone. Laura, how long has he been sleeping?"

Laura shrugged, "About half an hour or so," she looked confused as Jarod smiled and nodded to Parker, "What?"

"Rodney was afraid to sleep," Jarod explained to her, "Something from his past has been reactivated."

"I can't rest, it'll happen," Laura murmured thoughtfully before looking up at the other three, "What the hell is going to happen?"

"We don't know," Parker replied, she moved and gently placed a blanket over the man sleeping there, "And since he seems okay just now, I doubt we'll have to worry about it tonight."

"Good," Laura rested her hands on her hips, "Now I want to know what's going on."

x

"This is absolutely crazy," Laura cried, pacing the small room they were now in.

"In that I have to agree," Jeannie noted from her wheelchair.

"It's the only idea we have," Jarod reminded them softly.

Jeannie let out a long sigh, "You're deliberately letting something take over him. What if…what if we can't bring him back?"

"That's why we need you," Parker said, her fingers tapped against her lips and she frowned when she saw Jarod smirk at her.

"Need something Parker?" he asked amused.

She smacked his shoulder before refocusing on Jeannie, "You may not have ever noticed it, it may be buried deep within your mind but it's very possible you share Rodney's gifts."

"You think I can control his mind?" Jeannie asked incredulously.

"No," Jarod replied seriously, "But you should be able to bring him back."

Jeannie let out a deep breath, "What about Laura? You don't think she'll be able to help?"

"Possibly," Parker replied, she moved to Jarod's side her hand resting on his shoulder, "But you're the one Rodney knew when he was a kid. You're the one he looked for because he wanted to protect you."

Jeannie closed her eyes before looking over at Laura; the other woman was leaning against the wall her arms folded across her chest.

"I want to talk to Lieutenant Cadman alone for a minute," Jeannie said, "Could you guys give us a few minutes?"

Jarod nodded, standing he took Parker's arm and pulled her from the room.

x

"What?" Laura asked, the moment they were alone.

Jeannie fidgeted in her wheelchair for a second, "Do you think they're doing the right thing?"

"Why are you asking me?" Laura demanded, completely confused. They'd never sat down and talked alone before.

"Because you care about him," Jeannie replied, "And if you want I've a feeling you could make sure they never get the chance to find out who's controlling him."

Laura stared at her confused.

"Because of you," Jeannie reminded her, "He's sleeping just now and he isn't going for a wander. You stay with him and he'll be fine."

Laura felt heat rise up in her cheeks, realising that she had Jeannie's blessing to be with her brother. It astonished Laura that she even cared about having it.

"Laura," Jeannie spoke up again, "I trust Jarod and Parker. I trust that they know what they're doing here. I want to save my brother from this, so will you help?"

Laura stared at her; she knew that Jeannie was right and if she stayed with him for the next few nights this could possibly fade away. Then they wouldn't know who had been controlling him and Laura knew that Rodney would need to know.

Finally she nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Elizabeth stood watching the Gate dial, John was at her side. The moment the connection was established; Elizabeth ordered the download to be sent before ordering a communication link to be opened.

"This is Dr Elizabeth Weir of Atlantis base," she stated.

"Dr," Landry's surprised voice came over the radio, "This is unusual."

"I have a very unusual situation on my hands," she replied, she folded her arms and licked her lips slightly; "I need to speak with General O'Neill. I guess it's too much to hope he's actually there today."

"I'm afraid not Dr," Landry told her, "Is it something I can help with?"

Elizabeth sighed, not noticing John sag in relief, "Unfortunately no General. Is it possible for him to be in the SGC in two days time?"

"No," Landry told her, "But he is due here next week. I'm sending you the time and date. If you contact us then I'll make sure he can speak with you."

"Thank you General," Elizabeth smiled nodding to the technician to shut down the Gate. Without a word she headed into her office.

x

John stood to lean on the rail he'd once thrown Rodney over, he saw Jarod enter the room. The Pretender nodded, letting him know they'd sent their message.

Now all they could do was wait.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Hey, New Year and I finally managed to get this chapter finished.

I will hopefully have the next chapter done soon.

Enjoy

* * *

"I was just saying, Daniel," Jack laughed at his friend, wishing he could see the expression.

"It's been ten years, Jack," Daniel replied dryly, "You're still not funny."

Jack grinned to himself, "Is it time yet?"

"A few minutes," Daniel told him as he fixed the email ready to be sent, "I'm glad we have good news for them. I just hope they have some for us."

Jack stayed silent for a moment and before he could say anything the alarms went off in the SGC.

"That'll be them," Daniel said, he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, "Email sent and theirs received. I'm sending it on to you."

They opened the email from the Atlantis team, scanning the message quickly

"Oh crap," they muttered in unison.

"Jack, this is bad," Daniel spoke first, "What the hell do you think Weir will do if she finds out the truth about Rodney?"

"Hmm," Jack mused, before groaning, "I've got another call, Daniel. I'll talk to you soon."

Daniel sighed as Jack hung up before he turned back to the email they'd just received. This was not good.

* * *

Rodney moaned softly, quite content to sleep for the rest of the day.

"You know," a soft voice whispered in his ear, "If you sleep all day, you won't sleep tonight."

"Laura?" he opened his eye to find her leaning beside him, a smile covering her face.

"Good afternoon," Laura smiled at him, "You've slept almost twenty four hours."

Rodney frowned, "I slept?"

Her smile widened, "Apparently I have a calming effect on you, genius."

Rodney reached out and stroked her cheek, "It's surprising," he smiled at her.

Laura smacked his shoulder gently, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Watch it, Rodney."

Rodney rubbed his eyes waking up properly, "Oh God," he snapped sitting up, "We're contacting Earth today."

"Contacted," Laura replied with a shrug, "About ten minutes ago."

"And your family?" Rodney asked, trying to catch her eye.

Laura refused to look up at him, "I don't know yet."

Rodney caught her hand and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her, "They'll be fine. Daniel and General O'Neill will have gotten the message."

Laura rested her head against his shoulder, "I know," she sighed, not moving from his embrace.

Rodney glanced up and saw Emily coming towards them. He gently tapped Laura on the shoulder.

"I think we've got an answer," Rodney told her when she looked up at him.

"Emily?" Laura asked, the worry she'd been hiding coming to the front and she squeezed Rodney's hand tightly.

"They're fine," Emily smiled, watching as Laura sagged in relief, "They were rescued the day after your message was sent. General O'Neill also sent a small message for you from them."

Laura stared at the folded piece of paper Emily was offering her; slowly she reached out and took it. She quickly read her letter; turning she caught Rodney's face in her hands and kissed him.

Emily raised an eyebrow as she realised they weren't going to be free to talk for a while. With a smile, she headed to go find her fiancé and relay the news to him.

x

"I think we should tell John."

Parker rolled her eyes at Jeannie's statement, "Of course you do."

"Meaning?" Jeannie's eyes darkened dangerously.

Parker smirked back, "Meaning, you seem to always run to him whenever you need to…talk."

"I really don't like what you're implying, Parker," Jeannie snapped back, "And if you have something to say to me, then say it."

"Alright," Jarod interrupted, moving Parker to a seat away from Jeannie's bed, "You two fighting is not a good idea."

"Really?" Jeannie snapped, she wanted to pace the room but was still too weak.

Jarod looked from one angry woman to the other and wished he was somewhere else completely.

"Why do you think we need to tell John what's happening?" Jarod asked, trying to be a mediator.

"Not exactly what's happening," Jeannie replied, "You said the more people who know, the greater the chances someone could take over Rodney's mind. What I'm saying, is that we tell him we're doing something to help Rodney and we need him to help."

"It does make sense," Jarod mused, "If we try this ourselves, he's going to end up interfering and causing problems."

"John is Rodney's best friend," Jeannie reminded them, "If we have any chance…he'll be able to help, I know it."

"Then you get to talk to him," Parker smirked.

x

John looked confused when he walked into Jeannie's room; he'd never been summoned to see her before and couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"You called," he said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Close the door, John," Jeannie ordered, "And sit your ass down."

John did as he was told, drawing a seat right up to her bed, "This sounds ominous."

"In a way it is," she replied, taking a deep breath, "We think there's something going on with Rodney."

"I got that," he told her.

Jeannie frowned at him, "Thank you, Colonel Comedian. Look, we think we have a way to find out what's causing it and possibly fix it."

"That's a good thing," John noted, wondering what was going on.

"It is," she took a deep breath, "Except we're going to do something that could possibly put him in danger."

John raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Listen to me," Jeannie snapped, "We need you there but we can't tell you what's going on."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because," Jeannie hesitated, licking her lips, "Because if I tell you, we may put him in even more danger."

* * *

"I can't do this," Rodney said, his hands shaking as he managed to keep his voice under control.

Laura looked around the infirmary room to where Jarod and Parker were talking; Jeannie was being moved into her wheelchair by John and Carson while Emily was listening in to Elizabeth leaving the base.

She turned back to Rodney, "I know you're scared. I know you hate losing control but…" she sighed, squeezing his hand tightly, "If you don't this, then we'll never know whose controlling you. And I've learned enough about you to know that you need to know this."

He dropped his head for a second before nodding, "I do."

Laura smiled at him before she leaned in and gently kissed him. Rodney held onto her for several moments, he looked up as Jarod came over.

"Ready?" Jarod asked.

Rodney let out an annoyed snort, "I guess. Assuming you lot know what you're doing."

Jarod shrugged, "I wouldn't say that."

"Guys," Emily called, interrupting all conversations, "Dr Weir just left."

"Alright," Parker took over, "Let's do this. Rodney, go to your quarters as normal and just try to rest. We'll be stationed nearby."

"Em…I just…just want to say thanks," Rodney said to the group, "Just in case something goes wrong."

"Rodney," Jeannie scolded.

"I just…" Rodney sighed, "You know."

"We do," John replied, "Can we get whatever the hell this is over with?"

Rodney took a deep breath and nodded; Laura moved to his side and took his hand.

"I'll walk you," she smiled, receiving a smile from Rodney.

x

They walked slowly through the corridors in silence. Rodney was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to lose control. He was afraid he either wouldn't be able to come back, or someone would get hurt this time.

"We'll fix this," Laura whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

Rodney closed his eyes, "I don't know if I can believe that."

"You have to," Laura reminded him, "Come on, Rodney. Trust in us."

"I do," he snapped, "But I don't know what happens when I'm being controlled. What if I hurt someone?" he turned to her, fear in his eyes, "What if I hurt you?"

"Remember, I can beat you to a pulp," she told him, smirking.

Rodney frowned at her, "Remember, I'm a Pretender."

Laura looked up at him with a smirk, "Oh, this _is_ new. And it means you'll have to show me _exactly_ what you can really do."

Rodney laughed; frowning as they reached his quarters. He turned to the woman at his side, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you," Rodney murmured when they parted, his fingers sliding across her cheeks.

Laura looked up at him, astonishment in her hazel eyes, "Rodney…"

"You don't have to say anything," he smiled softly, "Goodnight, Laura."

He disappeared into his room, leaving her standing staring after him.

"Well?" Parker asked when Laura joined them round the corner.

"He loves me," Laura breathed, still reeling from his admission.

Parker laughed, "And this is news, how?"

Laura blushed before returning to business at hand, "He's in his room."

"Then we wait," Parker replied.

x

Rodney entered his quarters, trying hard to shake the bad feeling he was having. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his jacket and lay down. A small smile touched his lips as he thought of Laura, thankful he'd had the courage to tell her his feelings. If something went wrong then at least he'd let her know.

Closing his eyes, Rodney lay and waited until he fell asleep.

_The walls were closing in on him and he had no way out of the room. Panic filled him as he tried to find a door so he could escape but he couldn't. _

"_Do it," a voice shouted at him._

"_No," Rodney cried._

"_It's the only way to escape," the voice reminded him, "Do it."_

"_I can't," Rodney gasped feeling as though the air was being pulled out of the room, "I won't."_

"_You will," the voice snapped, "Do it Rodney. Do it."_

Rodney woke up, his mind snapping out to find freedom. The cold presence of the Wraith filled him and Rodney fell into darkness.

* * *

"We have movement," Parker reported, "He's heading to the transporter."

"Alright, Parker," Jarod replied, "We'll meet you at the balcony."

"Ready, Cadman?" Parker asked the woman beside her, who was a bundle of nerves, "Or are you going to stand here and moon all day?"

Laura threw Parker a sharp annoyed look, "Considering you spend most of your time staring at Jarod's ass."

Parker smirked, "But it's such a good view."

Laura couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, let's follow before we lose him."

Parker motioned her forward; she was extremely pleased that Rodney had fallen for Laura. Rodney, his real personality anyway, was such a gentle soul who didn't know how to connect to other people despite his gift to find them. Laura was someone who brought out, in some ways, the best in him. She also brought out the worst in his Dr McKay persona but that would be something he would have to work out himself once this was over.

x

Laura walked slowly behind the figure, Parker at her side. They were in part of the city that she knew had not been explored yet, which was both disconcerting and comforting.

"Where are we going?" she murmured softly.

Parker shook her head, "I have no idea. Rodney only knew the balcony where he woke up each time."

"Fantastic," Laura grimaced; she stopped as she heard a strange groaning surrounding them, "Hear that?"

Parker nodded, "Unfortunately."

Laura pulled out a tazer, wishing someone had thought to send zat guns with them to Atlantis. She didn't want to harm Rodney but if she had to then she would use it.

This part of the city didn't have any power, the shadows seemed to get darker as they passed them and Laura shivered.

"Parker," Jarod's whispered call made them spin, "Laura, over here."

Both women moved to where the Pretender stood, his face set in a grim expression. He was standing in the doorway to what looked like a lab; Laura was surprised to see the reflection of their torchlight hitting off glass.

"What's in there?" she demanded.

Jarod frowned, "I know what he's doing here."

"What is it?" Parker snapped.

Jarod motioned them inside the lab and showed them the view screen he was watching. On the other side, they could see Rodney working on a strange looking device.

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"It's a long range transmitter," Jarod told them, "Whoever's using him is trying to call others here."

Horror covered the women's faces.

"And it's almost done," he finished.

x

"We can't just stand here and let that thing be finished," Parker snapped, "If the city ends up in danger because of this, Rodney will never get over it."

Jarod nodded, "I know but we still don't know who is controlling him."

"There's one way to find out," Laura said, darting out of the room before the other two could catch her.

"Damn her," Parker snapped, hitting her radio, "Jeannie, whoever's controlling Rodney is building a transmitter. Laura's just jumped into the room he's in."

"I'm going to kill her," Jeannie snapped back, "We'll be there soon."

"Good," Parker replied, she turned to Jarod, "Well, genius?"

Jarod glanced round the sparse laboratory; he clicked his tongue in thought before he started running around. Parker watched as Jarod pulled out several crystals from the panels around the room.

"What are you doing?" Parker asked, taking what he gave her.

"Making sure I can disable that when she gets him out of there," Jarod explained, he glanced across to the screen to see if Laura had entered the lab where Rodney was.

x

"John," Jeannie said sharply, bringing him back to the room, "We have to go."

John frowned at the woman sitting in the wheelchair across from him, "Are you going to give me some idea what's going on?"

"We're trying to save my brother," Jeannie said softly, "Your friend."

"That I know," John grimaced at her, his usually relaxed demeanour was gone and the soldier that she knew he hid well was at the front.

Jeannie closed her eyes, "Please don't ask. John, you have to understand that if I tell you, then I put Rodney's life in danger."

He grimaced, wanting to know more. He hated being kept in the dark like this.

"John?"

He looked at the woman sitting before him, her blue eyes wide with hope, with trust in him and he nodded.

"Okay," John moved behind her and took control of the chair, "Where am I going?"

x

Laura walked slowly through the darkened corridor, grateful it was a full moon outside, giving her some light to move with. She could feel her heart beating and tried to stop the shiver that kept running up and down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, Laura opened the door and stepped inside the lab. Rodney's back was to her but as she entered he stopped working. Slowly, the man turned and stared at her.

"Rodney," Laura spoke softly, "You can't activate that," she stepped slowly towards the table with the transmitter.

He continued to watch her, his eyes narrowed to slits as she continued to step slowly in front of him.

"Rodney," she whispered, "Come back to me. I know you're in there."

She took one more step closer, her hand slowly reaching out to the transmitter. Rodney suddenly moved, grabbing her he slammed her against the wall. His hand tightened around her throat as he pinned her against the wall.

"Rodney," Laura gasped, her feet dangling as she choked for air.

Horror and realisation filled her when he drew back his free hand, spreading it wide before slamming the palm against her chest to feed.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Alright, I am assuming that the next chapter will be the last.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lorne entered the room where the Wraith was being held. He hated coming in here, the alien creeped him out completely. The thing had from the moment it had awoken in the cell and just sat there, just sat and occasionally grinned at them but now…now it was lying prone on the cot, its hands were resting on its stomach, fingers interlinked.

"How long has it been like that?" Lorne asked the guard.

Faye Griffin shrugged, "About an hour or so, sir."

He frowned, moving to the door he hit the radio, "Colonel, we have a situation with the Wraith."

"What kind of situation?" John asked.

Lorne hesitated, "I'm not actually sure,"

"Lorne," his CO's aggravated voice came, "I'm kinda in the middle of something. So, if this is something that can wait for an hour or so…."

"The Wraith is just lying there," Lorne explained, "It seems to be in some sort of trance."

"A trance?" John demanded, Lorne could hear him talking to someone for a few minutes, "What do you mean?"

"A trance…" Lorne started.

"Not you," John replied, there was another quick discussion that Lorne couldn't quite make out, "Lorne, I want you to keep an eye on it. The moment I give the order, kill it."

"Yes, sir."

x

"Rodney," Laura gasped as his hand tightened around her throat, trying desperately to get away. His other hand was pressed against her chest, but his face was filled with confusion, "Rodney, I know you can hear me. Fight this thing."

He stopped and pulled his hand back, Rodney or more precisely the Wraith controlling him, stared at the palm with confusion filled eyes. Taking advantage of this, Laura kicked out, slamming her foot into his groin. He dropped her giving a cry of pain and Laura scrambled out of the room.

"Cadman?" Parker yelled, running towards her.

Laura ran to her and grabbed the other woman's arm, "We need to get out of sight."

Parker looked at her confused but didn't get a chance to say anything as Laura yanked her back into the room where Jarod was still monitoring Rodney.

"What?" Parker asked, the moment Laura let her go.

"It's the Wraith," Laura explained, she rubbed at her sore neck.

Jarod stared at her, horrified, "Then that means it's trying to call for more of them."

"He tried to feed from me," Laura explained, "When he couldn't…I have a feeling it doesn't seem to know that it's in Rodney. Jeannie might be the only way we can get Rodney back."

Parker hit her radio, "Jeannie, we know what's in his head. Get here now."

x

Jeannie gasped as Parker's message came through, "John," she called, "We have to get to the lab I told you about, now."

John nodded, "Alright. I wish you'd tell me what we were going up against."

"You just have to trust me," Jeannie told him, her eyes bored into him.

John licked his lips, "I do trust you, but I prefer to know what I'm going in to."

Jeannie took a deep breath, "We're going to help your friend. That's all."

John started the wheelchair moving, "Then let's go."

As they moved through the infirmary, Emily appeared from Carson's office and Jeannie waved her over.

"What's going on?" Emily demanded; worry shining in her dark eyes.

"Tell Carson he may have a patient soon," Jeannie replied, "Then I need you to come with us."

Emily stared at her for a few seconds before she disappeared back into Carson's office for a few minutes then returned.

"He's confused," Emily told them, "But who the hell isn't. Let's go."

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Teyla, Ronan and Halling as honoured guests of the Athosians, smiling as she watched the dancers spin around. Despite her reluctance to come, Elizabeth found she was enjoying the festivities. The sense of community she felt here made her smile; she hadn't felt that for a while. Not since she'd read the file that Lyle had left behind. John was avoiding her after she'd ordered Rodney into the brig and Rodney…she hadn't seen him since just after she'd allowed him out. Even Carson was avoiding her unless he had to speak with her.

"Dr Weir," Teyla interrupted her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth smiled at the Athosian woman, "I'm fine. Just watching Jinto and his friends over there."

"Ah yes," Teyla laughed, watching the young boys with sticks and marshmallows, "A gift from Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth laughed as well, that was very typical of John. She hoped that speaking with Jack O'Neill would sort this out once and for all.

If it all turned out to be nonsense, it would give her back her people, though if it turned out Rodney wasn't who he said he was…she didn't know what she would do then. Rodney had saved the city more than once, not to mention her life when Kolya was pointing a gun at her.

She didn't get a chance to think any further on the subject as the dancing started and Halling offered her his hand.

"Come, Elizabeth, you can't come to our festival and not dance," he told her, "I promise you shall have fun."

Teyla grinned at her, trying very hard to not laugh especially as one of the young woman pulled Ronan up to dance. Elizabeth relented and joined the Athosian leader; her problems could wait until morning.

x

"Are you alright?" Jarod asked, he tilted Laura's head up so he could examine the red marks on her neck.

"I'm okay;" she replied softly, "Though Rodney's not going to be happy with how I got away."

"We saw," Parker told her. She glanced over at the screen watching as Rodney continued to work on the transmitter, "The Wraith doesn't exactly seem to be the brightest spark in the bunch."

"I think it's confused," Laura leaned against the bench, "It only seems to be able to properly focus on one thing at a time. I threw it so now it's reverted back to making the transmitter."

Parker ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "We need to stop this thing before it finishes that. How long do we have, Jarod?"

"Not long," the Pretender replied, his attention not moving from the screen, "It appears to know what it's doing but is using Rodney's knowledge to make it faster."

Laura blanched, "You're saying it can access his mind?"

Jarod turned to her, "I'm working with as much information as you, Lieutenant."

"You're the genius in the room," Laura shot at him, her eyes blazing.

Jarod opened his mouth to retort, surprised as Parker rested her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Calm down," Parker said softly, "We're all worried. Jeannie will be here soon and we'll get through to him. I know she can help him fight his way back to us."

Laura let out a sigh and nodded.

Jarod gave Parker an amused look, which she replied by rolling her eyes at him.

x

"Parker," Jeannie called over her radio, "We're near the lab. Where are you?"

John grimaced as he stood leaning against the wall, while Emily stood placidly looking as though they were simply out for a stroll. He had to admit, he was happy for the doc and Emily, they made a cute couple, However, it was the fact of how happy Carson had been since Emily had arrived, well after Carson got over the whole lying to him thing about Rodney etc, that really made working with him a pleasure. Carson in love was meant a whole new experience for all his staff; it meant he actually left the infirmary from time to time.

"She's coming to get us," Jeannie pulled him back to reality, "Assuming you're not too busy, Colonel."

John frowned at her, "I'm here. You've told me nothing other than we're heading to some part of the city that we've never explored."

"You're helping Rodney," Jeannie reminded him coldly, "Unless you feel that you're too busy then Emily will take me the rest of the way."

"Hold on," John defended himself, "I'm just asking for a little more information."

"And I'm just asking for a little bit of faith," Jeannie retorted.

x

Emily stood listening to the argument amused, waving at Parker when she arrived.

"How're things?" Emily asked softly.

Parker sighed, "I'm hoping that Jeannie can do some good otherwise we're at a loss for ideas. How long have they been arguing?"

"Since we left the infirmary," Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't think the Colonel likes being in the dark about what's going on."

Parker stared at her thoughtfully, "And you?"

"I know more than you realise," Emily replied, she turned to the other two, "Guys," she snapped, catching their attention, "Parker's here."

"Finally," Jeannie turned to them, "Are we going?"

"Follow me," Parker told them, "And children," she threw back, "Let's leave the arguments at the door."

Emily stifled a laugh and followed them along the dimly lit corridor.

* * *

Jarod checked his gun, watching as Parker prepared Jeannie for what they were about to try. Accessing any latent abilities that she had was the only plan they had; if it went wrong then they were pretty much screwed. John was staring at the screen showing Rodney, looking extremely calm which worried the Pretender.

"Why didn't you tell me there was something wrong?" John demanded of Jarod, his voice low.

Jarod returned the stare without flinching, "We did."

"You didn't tell me this," John snapped.

"We had our reasons," Jarod told him, "Look, let's sort this out and then you can yell at us, until you're content."

"Boys," Parker called to them, "We're going to try this now."

Jarod held John's stare for a few seconds before he moved over to join the four women. He gave his sister a quick smile before turning to Jeannie.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Jeannie swallowed hard, "As I can be."

"Parker knows how to do this," Jarod assured her, "You just have to relax and let her help you."

Jeannie nodded, obviously scared.

"I'll be with you," Laura assured the other woman.

John stepped forward, "Me too."

Jarod smiled as Jeannie relaxed a little, "Emily, I need you to stay here and get ready to contact Carson if we need him."

"What about you?" Emily asked, as the others looked at him.

Jarod shrugged, "I get to dismantle that thing and if it's already transmitting, I have to do something about the signal."

x

Jeannie felt her stomach roll as John stopped her wheelchair across from the door leading to the laboratory where Rodney was. Laura was standing at one side with Parker at the other and John behind her. She felt him place his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he breathed.

"Easy for you to say," Jeannie replied but she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Alright, Jeannie," Parker said, her voice becoming smooth and rich as it always did when doing this for Rodney, "Close your eyes and simply focus on my voice."

Jeannie took a shaking breath before complying. She let go of John's hand, dropping it into her lap.

"I want you to focus on Rodney," Parker told her, "I want you just to relax and think of him."

Jeannie did as she was told, simply thought of her brother when the strangest thing happened.

"I…I can feel him," Jeannie breathed.

"Good," Parker replied, "We need you to be able to sense him. Now I want you to try and make him come into the corridor. You have to push the Wraith into coming out here to find out what's going on."

"How?" Jeannie asked confused.

"I don't know," Parker admitted, "Push against his mind. Make him know we're here."

Jeannie didn't know exactly how she did it but suddenly she felt something like a slap.

"He knows," she gasped as she came out of the slight trance she was in.

Parker squeezed her hand, "That's good. Now comes the hard part."

"Hard part?" Jeannie winced, she felt exhausted.

"You have to get to Rodney," Parker told her, "You have to get him to fight back."

Panic filled the young woman, "I don't know how."

x

Laura watched, wishing she could help in some way. She pulled out the tazer as Rodney appeared from the lab. His eyes were dark, devoid of the man she knew and his face set in a sneer.

"Parker," Laura called out in warning.

Parker glanced up and turned to Jeannie, "You have to reach him."

As Rodney moved closer, Jeannie reached out to John.

"Help me stand," Jeannie ordered.

John looked confused, "What?"

"Do as you're told," Jeannie snapped, "I need to stand and face him."

John caught her arm and pulled her to her feet. Laura moved and helped keep Jeannie steady.

"Focus," Parker told her.

Laura glanced at Jeannie as she closed her eyes and felt Jeannie grip her hand tightly, watching Rodney come towards them faster, suddenly stopping. Confusion covered his face and he looked around for a second.

"That's it, Jeannie," Parker assured her, "Keep doing it, you're reaching him."

Laura squeezed Jeannie's hand again reassuringly, watching the Colonel do the same.

"Colonel," Laura said softly, so not to disturb Jeannie's concentration, "As soon as Parker says, you have to order Lorne to kill the Wraith."

John nodded at her, "Just waiting for the signal."

* * *

Rodney slammed his fists against the walls trying to escape the box he was trapped in. He could hear voices nearby, voices he knew and trusted but they couldn't hear him yelling for their help.

"Rodney?"

The voice made Rodney spin around trying to find the source.

"Rodney."

It came again, this time clearer and a small pinprick of light appeared near him.

"Jeannie?" Rodney yelled, "Jeannie, can you hear me."

"Rodney?" her voice came once more before it disappeared along with the light.

"No," he cried furiously trying to find her, "Jeannie, please, I need your help."

The darkness surrounded him and Rodney nearly gave in to the despair.

"Rodney," Jeannie's voice came again, this time it was closer, "You have to fight."

"Jeannie, help me!"

"I can't unless you fight your way out," Jeannie told him, "There is a Wraith controlling you."

Panic filled him, followed quickly by rage. Now he knew what had been controlling him and Rodney started fighting. He pounded at the walls of his prison; he used his entire body to slam against his prison.

"You're almost there," his sister told him, "Come on."

The walls were closing in on him and he had no way out of the room. Panic filled him as he tried to find a door so he could escape but he couldn't.

"Do it," a voice shouted at him.

"No," Rodney cried.

"It's the only way to escape," the voice reminded him, "Do it."

"No," determination filled his voice, "This is my life."

"Do as you are told," the voice came, this time unsure."

Rodney laughed sharply, "Never again."

Rodney gasped as he woke up, finding himself in the middle of a corridor. He felt his head spin but was caught by Parker before he hit the ground.

x

John watched his friend snap back to reality for a second before he felt weight against him as Jeannie collapsed against him.

"John," Parker's voice snapped him back to his senses, "Kill it now."

John glanced at Laura who was holding Jeannie as best she could, he tapped his radio, "Lorne, kill the Wraith now."

He didn't bother listening to the reply; instead he pulled the unconscious woman to him and lifted her into his arms.

"Put Rodney in the wheelchair," he ordered, "I'll carry Jeannie back to Carson."

Laura nodded and helped Parker move the exhausted man into the wheelchair, stopping for a second to squeeze his hand.

"Jarod," John called, seeing the other Pretender exit the lab.

"It wasn't transmitting," Jarod told them, relief in his voice. He moved to check Rodney and then Jeannie, "We should get them to the infirmary now."

John nodded and motioned them to move, following on behind.

* * *

Elizabeth sat going over reports, she rubbed the back of her neck trying to relax a little. It had been almost a week since her night celebrating with the Athosians and she wished she could go back to how relaxed she felt then.

The moment she arrived back she discovered that John had the Wraith killed; it had been causing problems so he made the best decision for the city. Rodney was still in an isolation room, getting some rest and Jeannie had, in Carson's words, pushed herself to bloody much and had exhausted herself.

She thought back to calmer times and moved the mouse over the clock on her computer, checking the date for about the tenth time in the past half hour. Mentally calculating how long it was until she could open the Gate, speak to Jack O'Neill and fix this.

"Dr Weir," the panicked voice of the technician at the Gate made her look up, "We have a ship in orbit."

"Is it Wraith?" Elizabeth demanded, striding over to the screen.

"No Ma'am," the technician replied confused, "It's…"

A bright light filling the room cut off his sentence, once it had dissipated Elizabeth gaped at the man standing in front of her.

"So," General Jack O'Neill smacked his hands together, "I hear you want to talk to me."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm sorry this has taken so long, I got a little distracted and blocked but this is the final chapter.

There is an epilogue and it is written and betaed so will be posted soon I promise.

Enjoy

* * *

John stood at the door to Jeannie's infirmary room, watching the group he'd come to call family. Carson had almost killed them when John had carried the unconscious Jeannie into the infirmary behind her wheelchair bound semi-conscious brother. Jeannie as usual was seated on her bed, Jarod was leaning against the wall with Parker leaning against him with his arms wrapped around her waist, Rodney was sitting on the bed opposite his sister's with Laura beside him, Carson was refusing to let him out until he was sure Rodney was fully recovered. Finally, Emily had the seat between Jeannie's bed and Rodney's; she would stop Carson every time he wandered past.

Since Rodney had been released from the Wraith control, and they'd made sure the Wraith wasn't going to trouble them anymore, there had been a more relaxed atmosphere about the group. John knew they were all relaxing until Elizabeth managed to talk to O'Neill and then everything may just hit the fan.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Carson asked, squeezing past him again.

John rolled his eyes, "When are you going to tell Elizabeth that you and Emily are engaged?"

Carson shrugged, "We were going to wait until General O'Neill had talked to her. Hopefully, put her in a better mood so that she agrees to Emily staying."

"I'd do it before then," John told him, "Trust me, no matter what else is happening she'll be happy for you guys. And I'll back you on Emily staying here."

Carson smiled at him before heading back inside to join the gang. John wandered in and grabbed one of the cookies sitting on the table. He took the only free space left at the bottom of Rodney's bed and listened in to the conversation.

"Colonel," Elizabeth's voice sounded in his ear suddenly, "Please report to my office immediately."

John looked a little confused but touched his radio, "I'm on my way," at Rodney's look, he shrugged, "Elizabeth wants to see me. See you guys later."

x

John headed up to Elizabeth's office, stopping in astonishment in the doorway as he saw who was sitting inside with her.

"General?" John managed to choke out, "How? What? How?"

"Easily surprised," Jack noted to Elizabeth, who smiled slightly, "Isn't he?"

"John, please take a seat," Elizabeth motioned him in; "I wanted you here for this."

John slid into the free seat and waited, he had thought they would have more time before this happened. He listened while Elizabeth quickly explained to Jack why she'd asked to speak to him.

"Can I see the file?" Jack asked once she'd finished.

Elizabeth handed him it, a little surprised as he started to laugh, "General?"

"Its good work isn't it?" Jack said to her, "Considering it was a rush job."

Elizabeth and John shared a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth gasped before demanding, "General, can you explain to me what's going on?"

Jack placed the file back on the table, "About six years ago, we asked Dr McKay to help us flush out a group who were trying to get their hands on alien technology," he leaned back on his chair, "To do this, we set up a fake background using something Daniel came up with from Abydonian legends, a person who could absorb knowledge so well that they can read a book about being a doctor and suddenly they are one."

"Are you saying that all this was faked?" Elizabeth demanded incredulously.

"It looks like we didn't get everyone," Jack frowned, "Jones and Lyle must have been remnants from this. I never thought about telling you because we thought we had them all."

Elizabeth sighed in relief, "So, he is Dr McKay then?"

Jack laughed, "I'm afraid so, Dr Weir. You're stuck with him."

x

John walked at Jack's side trying to find the words to voice the questions spinning around his brain.

"How did you get here so fast?" John finally managed to asked, quickly adding "Sir."

Jack laughed, "When I got your message and then Landry told me Weir wanted to talk to me, I persuaded Thor to give me a lift. I wanted to get this sorted out as fast as possible."

"I'm glad you did," John sighed, "It's been pretty hard on Rodney."

Jack, satisfied no one else was nearby, stopped walking and turned to the other man standing there, "So, how do you justify keeping such a dangerous secret?"

"Sir?" John asked, surprised at the sudden change in demeanour.

Jack folded his arms, "You've known about Rodney for at least a year. Did it never occur to you to actually tell Weir?"

"It did," John replied, keeping his voice as steady as possible, "First I needed to find out who was trying to get Rodney and then, once I'd talked with Zelenka about it, I decided it was better to keep the secret. We have a Pretender here, General and I'm grateful."

Jack nodded, "Then let's go say hi to them."

x

Jack had to admit, this had been a great idea. It really did pay to have such a good relationship with aliens who had the best ships around. Of course, the fact he got to surprise both Weir and Sheppard in one go had made his day.

Entering the infirmary, Jack stopped just outside the small room. He watched the people inside, smiling at the family he saw.

"So, this is what the science team do in Atlantis?" he asked, smiling as everyone in the room spun to where he stood and Lieutenant Cadman jumped to attention instantly.

"How long was I unconscious?" Rodney asked the room in general.

Jack laughed, waving Cadman to relax and entered the room, "I grabbed a lift from the Asgard so I could sort you lot out."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Jeannie spoke up, "Getting this sorted was definitely something we needed."

Jack pulled over the spare seat and joined the group, "How're you feeling, Miss McKay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him, "And please call me Jeannie, I prefer it."

"Of course, Jeannie," Jack nodded with a smile, "McKay, Weir's going to want to talk to you soon so I should tell you what I told her."

"Assuming the jailer let's me out," Rodney looked over at Carson.

"I was going to release you soon anyway, Rodney," Carson replied, amused, "Go."

"Sure," Rodney said, he slipped off the bed and squeezed his sister's shoulder smiling as Laura caught his hand for a second, "We'll be back in a bit."

x

Rodney stared at Jack after he explained everything, "That's…that's actually pretty ingenious."

Jack smirked as he looked out over the ocean, "It was Daniel's idea. And considering he's the one and only person left who knows anything about Abydonian legends, we know there's no way Weir will ever find out that what I've told her wasn't true."

Rodney smiled slightly, "Thank you, General for everything."

Jack nodded, "Well, Major Charles knows that since Jarod considers you a brother it makes you part of his family and I've been helping protect them for a long time now."

"That's good to know," Rodney dropped his gaze for a second, "So, it's gone for good?"

Jack nodded, "You're free. We got everyone connected with The Centre and if you ever come to Earth, you never have to worry about them coming after you or Jeannie again."

* * *

Elizabeth glanced up as Rodney appeared in her doorway.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked sharply, his blue eyes were hard. Considering what had happened, Elizabeth didn't blame him for being angry at her.

"Rodney," she licked her lips nervously, "Please sit down."

She waited until he was sitting, her hand rested on the file from Lyle's room, "I want to apologise to you, Rodney."

"Good," he snapped, "I don't know what the hell is going on, Elizabeth but I've had enough."

"Rodney," Elizabeth sighed, she moved the file across the desk to him, "I think you need to look at this."

A confused frown crossed his face as he took the file; he flipped through it and stared at her, "This is why you've been acting strange."

"Rodney, I wish I could…"

She stopped speaking as Rodney started to laugh, he was laughing so hard there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Rodney?"

"I forgot all about this," he told her, "Where did this come from?"

"Lyle," Elizabeth told him, he had it in his room.

Rodney scrubbed a hand over his face, "This explains so much. This is why you put me in the brig."

"When I read that," Elizabeth told him, "When I remembered what Jones had said, I was afraid that maybe they were right."

"Okay," Rodney nodded and stood, "If that's everything, I need to get back to work."

Elizabeth stared at him in complete confusion, "Rodney?"

"Look," he turned back to her, "I understand why this freaked you out. I think you should have said something to me before you started shoving me in the brig."

"I am so sorry, Rodney," she told him again.

Rodney waved her away; he took a hold of the file, "Can I keep this? I always thought it was amusing what Dr Jackson came up with."

Elizabeth nodded, completely stunned as Rodney wandered away.

x

Rodney let out a long sigh of relief as he left Elizabeth's office. It was over, he was safe and so was his secret. Rodney headed back to his room and dropped the folder off somewhere safe so he could find it again before he headed back down to the infirmary. He was surprised to find Jeannie sitting alone.

"I got rid of them," she told him, "I was hoping you'd come back here. So?"

Rodney pulled the chair over beside her and sat down, "It's over. I'll show you what they came up with later but…" he smiled at her, "Its over. The Centre is gone and you can go home."

Jeannie dropped her eyes for a second, "That's…good news, I guess."

"You guess?" Rodney smirked, "You want to stay, you like me."

Jeannie rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, "You're my big brother, I love you."

Rodney stared at her for a few seconds, his blue eyes filled with amazement before he hugged her tightly, "Love you too, Jeannie."

They hugged for several minutes; Rodney let her go and squeezed her hand, "You should go home though. You had a life on Earth."

"Had being the appropriate word," Jeannie laughed, "But, I do have something waiting for me as well."

"What?"

"General O'Neill has offered me a job," Jeannie told him with a smile, "Sort of an aide, it'll keep me in the loop of the SGC and I can keep an eye on you."

"You took it then?" Rodney asked.

Jeannie gave a slight shrug, "I don't think I could just go back to my old life."

"I know exactly what you mean," Rodney told her.

Jeannie chewed her lip for a second, giving her brother an innocent look, "I was talking to Laura before you got here."

"And?" suspicion filled Rodney's voice.

"Since you plan on making sure I get home safely," Jeannie told him, amusement in her eyes, "You might want to have your date before you're away for a month."

"You know," Rodney replied, "I think you're right," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later."

x

Elizabeth looked up confused to find Carson and Emily standing there.

"Hi," she said lightly, "What can I do for you?"

"Elizabeth," Carson held Emily's hand tightly, "We've been meaning to talk to you for a while. I know that both Emily and Jeannie are due to return to Earth once the Daedalus gets here but I…we were hoping that…possibly…"

"Carson," Elizabeth laughed, "What's your point?"

"Dr Weir," Emily spoke up, "I want to stay on Atlantis."

"Oh," Elizabeth was surprised, a little.

"We're," Carson started, turning to Emily at his side and smiling, "We're getting married."

"Carson, Emily," Elizabeth cried, standing up and moving to them, "That's wonderful and of course I've no problems with Emily staying here."

Carson let out a small sigh of relief, smiling as Elizabeth hugged him then Emily.

"We want to go back to Earth when the Daedalus arrives," Carson told her, "We want to get married where both our families can be at the wedding."

"As long as you let us have a party for you when you get home," Elizabeth told them.

Emily beamed, "We promise."

x

Laura nervously hit the chime outside Rodney's room. She had been surprised that he'd left her a message in her room asking her to have dinner with him. It had taken her hours to find the perfect outfit to wear; she'd made a quick stop in the infirmary to ask Jeannie's opinion. It amazed her how much time she spent with Rodney's sister lately.

The door swung open and Laura smiled as he stood looking relaxed for the first time since she'd arrived back in Atlantis.

"Glad you could make it," Rodney grinned at her, he stepped back allowing her inside.

Laura slipped past him, smiling as Rodney's eyes followed her. She'd deliberately chosen the casual jeans and green top with spaghetti straps so that she was comfortable; relieved he was also wearing casual clothes.

"You look beautiful," Rodney told her as he motioned her to take a seat.

Laura smiled, "Not too bad yourself, Rodney."

He quickly served out dinner and they sat, talking generally as they ate. After Rodney tidied away her plate, he sat across from her again.

"I wanted to thank you," Rodney started, "For everything you've done to help over the past few days. How you helped me."

"You saved my family," Laura reminded him, her hand slipping into his, "In a completely different galaxy you managed to save them."

Rodney shrugged, dropping his eyes. Laura reached out and stroked his cheek, leaning in closer she brushed her lips to his. Rodney wrapped his arms around her as they kissed, smiling when they parted.

"You know I'm taking Jeannie home," Rodney whispered, "I need to make sure she gets there safely."

"I know. But that isn't for a few days," Laura smiled; she settled in against him and kissed him again.

* * *

Jarod stood on the balcony watching the waves; he smiled as he felt Parker slide her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss this place," she sighed, sliding round to face him.

Jarod nodded, "It's going to be different when we get back to Earth as well."

Parker laughed, "I know."

"I'm finally going to get to have my family," Jarod whispered, his arms tightened around her, "Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?" Parker challenged, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Miss Parker," Jarod teased, "Having second thoughts about being with me?"

Parker smirked up at him, "No."

Jarod smiled, he leaned down and kissed her, holding her close. Parker let out a soft sigh, before slipping away and smacking his arm.

"One hour till we go," she reminded him as she walked away, "Don't be late, Wonder Boy."

Jarod watched her walk away and smiled to himself. It was going to be a long journey home.

x

"Are you going hover in the doorway all day?" Jeannie asked.

She turned from her packing to where John was standing, leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure you're meant to be doing this?" John asked, stepping inside the room properly, "I thought Carson was keeping you under lock and key for the next while."

"I have a long trip on the Daedalus for the good doctor to watch my every move," Jeannie laughed, grabbing the book he was playing with, "Besides, he gave me some good painkillers for my head and as long as I don't leave the room without an escort I'm allowed to pack."

"What if you're not well and alone in the room?" John smirked.

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him, "One, you're here and two, Carson's on the other end of this open comm. line."

"Since you're there, Colonel," Carson's voice came over John's radio, "I can trust you'll help Jeannie finish and get to the ship safely."

"You got it," John replied, smiling as he heard the click of Carson's radio, "So, want some help?"

Jeannie smiled at him, "That'd be nice."

x

"Everyone is ready," Emily leaned on Carson's desk, "Are you?

Her fiancé looked up at her sheepishly, "I just have one or two wee things left to do."

"Carson," Emily folded her arms across her chest, "You have people who know what to do. Yes, you will be missed but they can handle it."

Carson smiled, spinning his chair to face her as she walked round his desk. It still amazed him that the place he'd run to, in the hopes of escaping her memory, was the place he'd found her again. Emily took his hand, laughing as Carson pulled her into his lap.

"I love you," Carson whispered to her as Emily leaned in to kiss him.

Emily giggled softly in his ear, "I hope so."

"You know there are sick people outside," Radek's voice cut through the room, "Please, stop."

"What do you want, Radek?" Carson demanded, not bothering to look up at his friend.

"I thought I would come and say good luck," Radek said, smiling at the couple, "But if you are not interested in a friend's good wishes…"

"Radek," Emily laughed, moving to him and hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

Radek gently kissed her cheek, "If he gives you any trouble, I will sort him out for you."

Emily smirked at Carson before turning back to Radek, "I'm sure I can handle him, Radek but thanks for the offer."

x

Laura broke the kiss and leaned her head against Rodney's shoulder, "Typical, we finally get things right and you have to leave."

"I need to take Jeannie home," Rodney reminded her, his fingers playing gently with her hair, "And I want to see Jarod reunited with his folks."

Laura smiled up at him, "He's been waiting a long time?"

Rodney laughed softly, "From the day I met him. And the moment he tells them that he's now with Parker is going to be hysterical."

"You have a weird sense of humour," Laura told him.

Rodney stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You had to have been there."

"Your childhood," Laura noted, she sighed, "One day you're going to have to tell me everything."

Rodney shook his head, "Nope. But I'll tell you some of it."

"When you get back, Genius," Laura checked her watch, "We have less than an hour till the Daedalus leaves."

Rodney shrugged and pulled her to him again.

* * *

Jack watched the trail of people wander to where the Daedalus sat docked. Carson and Emily were first to arrive, each carrying a bag, talking softly to one another. Jack smiled; he remembered what it was like to be in love like that. He remembered the way Sara would laugh at his bad jokes making him smile and shook himself.

The next to arrive was Parker, Jarod and Radek, the three of them talking away in Czech. Followed quickly by Rodney and Laura Cadman, Jack still couldn't completely equate the real Rodney McKay with the façade he projected around other people but watching him over the past few days, Jack had decided he liked the real guy. Finally, Jeannie and John arrived, John carrying her bag as he kept a hold of her. Jack knew from Carson's reports that Jeannie was still weak, though she would make a full recovery.

"Alright, people," Jack called, gaining everyone's attention, "Can those leaving the city please step onto the waiting spaceship. Those staying, see you soon."

Jack watched the people, the small family in front of him as they said goodbye. They trailed away into the ship; the last people left on the dock were Rodney John, Jeannie and Laura.

Laura and Jeannie hugged quickly; Laura gave Rodney a kiss goodbye before she slipped away.

Jeannie looked at John and smiled, "Thank you, for everything, John."

John shrugged, "It's been a pleasure to have you around, Jeannie."

Jeannie laughed and stepped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Look after yourself, John," Jeannie kissed him quickly and left the two men standing alone.

John reached out and shook his friend's hand, "Don't forget to come back."

"Take care of my city," Rodney replied, smiling back, "And I'll see you soon."


	22. Epilogue

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I finally finished it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jarod paced Jack's living room nervously. He was going to get to meet his mother after so long and he couldn't relax.

"Would you sit down?" Parker snapped from the couch, where she sat with Emily and Jeannie, "You're making me dizzy."

Jarod turned to her and frowned, no smart remark coming for once.

"Leave him alone," Emily scolded Parker, "It's not his fault he's stuck in a loop."

Jarod glared at his sister and girlfriend. He turned as he heard the car draw up in front of the house.

Rodney stood up from his seat and placed his hand on Jarod's shoulder, "Try not to have an aneurism. But if you do, Carson's in the kitchen."

The door opened and Jarod smiled as his father entered. Major Charles moved to his son and hugged him tightly.

"She'll be here in just a minute," Major Charles assured Jarod, "Just give her a few moments to pull herself together."

Letting his son go, Major Charles moved and hugged his daughter before greeting Rodney and Jeannie. He caught sight of Parker but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Mom," Jarod breathed as Margaret walked into the house.

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold back her tears. After a few moments she moved and wrapped her son in her arms. Several minutes passed, Margaret pulled back and took his face in her hands.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, drinking in the sight of her long lost son, "You're so handsome, Jarod. Just like I knew you would be."

Finally letting Jarod go, Margaret hugged her daughter tightly before she greeted Rodney and Jeannie like her own. Turning, she saw Parker sitting on the couch, Margaret looked questioningly at Jarod.

"Some things have happened since we went to Atlantis," Jarod said, taking Parker's hand as she moved to his side.

Margaret and Major Charles swapped glances before she handed him twenty dollars.

"I take it you two were well aware of this," Emily laughed, seeing Carson leaving the kitchen, obviously finished talking to his family, "What else do you know?"

Margaret laughed, interest filling her eyes as Carson joined Emily and rested his arm around her waist.

"Mom, Dad," Emily wrapped her arm around him, "Meet Dr Carson Beckett, my fiancé."

* * *

"Carson, you're going to rip that thing if you pull at it again," Rodney noted as he stood with his friend at the top of the aisle.

"It just feels a little tight," Carson complained.

"Your Mom is going to come up here and smack your hand," Rodney teased, smiling over at where Carson's mother sat. She smiled back at him, turning quickly as the music started announcing Emily's entrance.

"And breathe," Rodney murmured as Carson stared at his bride.

Emily was radiant in her wedding dress, slim and elegant as she walked down the aisle. Her hand rested on her father's arm, Major Charles was beaming with pride as he brought his daughter down to the her groom.

Rodney glanced over at his sister, Emily's Maid of Honour; she looked over at him and gave him a smirk.

Over the few weeks they'd travelled from Atlantis and been back on Earth, Jeannie's headaches had lessened and her strength had returned. Carson was still watching her but not as closely and was handing over her case to one of the doctors on Jack's staff for his honeymoon and subsequent return to Atlantis. She called their parents and her ex-fiancé to let them know she was alive before letting them know she never wanted anything to do with any of them ever again.

Rodney's attention returned to the wedding ceremony and watching Carson get his happily ever after. He was honoured that Carson had asked him to be best man; it was something he'd never expected.

"Em," Carson started when they were invited to make their vows, "I fell in love with you the moment we met. When you had to leave I was devastated. Finding you again and you agreeing to become my wife has made me happier than I ever thought possible."

Carson smiled as he finished and slipped the gold band onto Emily's finger.

"Carson," Emily beamed, "I never wanted to leave you and I promise I'm here to stay. I love you."

She placed the ring on his finger and forced back the tears she felt welling in her eyes as he kissed her.

x

Rodney sat sipping his drink as he watched the celebration going on around him. Parker and Jarod were together at a corner table, talking in whispers. Jarod's parents were dancing together; the worries of the past lifted from them made them both look young and full of life. Jack was dancing with Carson's mother, spinning the small woman around the floor as she laughed. Daniel was talking to Jeannie, obviously giving her tips on how to handle Jack O'Neill.

"Hey," Jeannie appeared at his side as he watched the couples on the floor, "I thought Dr McKay was bad at parties, not you."

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, "I'm relaxing. It's nice to sit and know no ones going to call for me to fix something or stop something exploding."

Jeannie laughed; she turned to the dance floor where Emily and Carson were in each other's arms, "They look so happy together."

Rodney nodded.

"It doesn't seem that long ago I was searching for some trace of my supposedly dead brother," Jeannie told him. "A mysterious message, a clandestine meeting and a kidnapping. Then I found you."

"Disappointed?" he nudged her playfully.

"I would have preferred rich older brother," she teased, smiling at him, "But no, I'm not disappointed."

Rodney smiled, "I'm glad you came looking."

Jeannie grabbed his arm, "Come on, dance with me. After the past few months and everything that happened – it's time to celebrate."

Rodney grinned and brother and sister went to join their surrogate family in the festivities.


End file.
